


Autobot Pet

by FlybyStardancer, Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Slavery, Transformer's human pets, gene splicing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/FlybyStardancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is seemingly over on Cybertron, tensions between factions has eased into a fragile, but holding, peace. Even the colonies are being pulled back into active trading and communications. But what happens when the Decepticons discover an organic planet, Earth, with little mech-like beings. These humans that had learned to alter their very genetic code, but that also produced a welcome energy field, so why not make full use of them? And make a good deal of credits selling the little things that aren’t bio-energetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirage picks his pet

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Co-Authored with Flyby Stardancer and Omicron the IceQueen

Added notes

“Spoken human dialogue is like this.”

" ** _Spoken Cybertronian dialogue is like this._** "

:: ** _Internal Cybertronian dialogue is like this._** ::

 

* * *

 

“ ** _I’m telling you, honest to Primus below Mirage, you’ll love these organics._** ” The dark green and brown mech was saying, promising once more and had a just a slightly desperate echo in his energy field. He was well aware that if word got back to his boss, let alone _Prowl_ and _Ratchet_... smelting would be preferable to having no long term clients of that caliber anymore. “ ** _This is my own personal collection, since I get to see all the shipments before they go to Swindle… and I have the discount before they’re evaluated and sorted, there’s some stunning ones. Personally I like the sub breeds more than the purebred and classic humans._** ”

 

He was walking down a well-lit hallway, wide windows showed the small colony and the ship yards where mostly Autobot Ark class ships were currently in. The dealer mech seemed to much prefer a clean environment for his business below and apartment above instead of the normal Decepticon favored background colors.

Mirage hummed a noncommittal note.  " ** _What special care do they require?_** "

" ** _Depends on the sub-breed,_** " the dealer admitted, " ** _Most all are air breathers, though some of the aquatic ones can breathe liquid and air, some are only air breathers and a few are strictly gill users. Most of land types need a mix of plant and proteins. Not hard to make yourself really. I prefer to do that so I can keep track, I have all of my organics on a diet that keeps them from wasting anything in their fuel. Please keep in mind my lord, when you see my tanks for some, that I’ve been working on them for two-three decaorns, so you don’t have to be as ornate right off the blade._** "

 " ** _Let us see them, then,_** " Mirage said, his very bearing that of the noble he was created as.

 " ** _Right this way,_** " The dealer assured, tapping a code as well as transmitting one to a room, that had once been a large store room. The door swished open and a mech could take a step in before having to step over a block that was knee high. The Decepticon purred at the sight and smell of the room he took so much pride in.

One side had a very controlled garden, with a few trees that push up almost as high as the two mechs. Another two walls were set up with, honestly beautiful tanks of differing sizes, the aquatic and land based ones divided by a counter.

 Mirage stepped in, curious despite himself, taking in the sights of the various enclosures.

 A bright, vivid flash of gold streaked past the front of the largest aquarium, contrasting to the blue tint of the water. Mirage's attention immediately went to the flash, and the blue mech approached the aquarium, peering in.

 The dealer walked over to that tank as well, standing to one side and tapping a rhythm lightly on the side and the gold turned, coming to him at a slower pace so the Autobot could see the graceful curves of several sets of fins. Another few forms also showed up from the back of the tank or other intricate hiding spots, two or three of them were less than a third of the size of the others and were staying up by the surface to gasp for air. It was the little ones that came over to Mirage first, with rounded and even softer features, they couldn’t be anything other than young.

 Mirage studied each one, their curiosity and relative levels of comfort and confidence. " ** _What are the ages for the young ones?_** "

 " ** _They’re all about... one to two decacycles old. The big old silver female should be giving birth any time now._** " Happy to show off, Catchloop crouched, scanning and pointed to the far back corner where there was a thick layer of moss, and the grey and silver finned creature was resting, gills working as she seem to be recharging, the middle section rounded, " ** _I think she might be pupping two. I can't take her out as easy as the others. Silver Tip is strictly a water breather._** "

 " ** _Are the rest dual-breathers? Will her young require air?_** ”

 " ** _Likely not, the sire is a water breather too._** " Catchloop pointed to the tank beside them where only three swam, engaged in a mock fight that involved more fin flashing and chasing each other. In comparison the females had more color than the males. “ ** _The… green and purple scaled female there is just an air breather, the rest though are dual-breathers, but I must admit that its hard to tell with those young pups until their about half the size of the adults._** ”

 " ** _What are their environmental requirements? Size of the tank, temperature, other variables?_** "

 " ** _This size tank seems to make them happiest, at most only have this number, or if smaller than put it somewhere where they can watch if not other pets, than you and your guests. All types of humans are very social and interactive._** " The mech stood and reached into the water, running a delicate touch across the young, then twitching his fingers at one of the adult swimmers, one with two legs instead of a long tail, pulling her out and grinning at the chitteirng that was directed at him, though the dealer's pet was calm and almost limp in his hands.

 " ** _Here,_** " He offered the human to the Autobot, knowing that he would be surprised at the very soft, coppery hide, at the same time offering a general over view if the environmental requirements by transmission.

 Mirage instinctively hummed a note that would have soothed a distressed sparkling as he took the human, handling her delicately. The texture was very different than the metal he was used to, but not in an unpleasant way. Slick with the water, from a life time in water, the aquatic human twitched her dorsal and stabilizer fins. The sails were so thin that they were almost transparent enough to see his fingers through it, but the organic wasn't slimy, and rolled in his hand to rest on her front, little webbed hands and fingers poking around on the digits holding her in interest.

 Mirage held her up so he could get a better look at her, reassured that she seemed unafraid. She shook her head, sending little droplets here and there and pushed at the dangling locks of fur on her head to peer back up at him, chirping in greeting it seemed. " ** _Hello, little one,_** " he murmured, a finger coming up to gently stroke her.

She ducked her head in reflex, but after finding that he really was gentle that the sweeping dorsal fin lifted, feather light against his finer tip.

 " ** _That's the first young mermaid that survived for me,_** " the dealer said in pride, watching as the copper colored human gathered up her limbs under her, " ** _The aquatic humans grow physically faster than the other breeds, but only partly in the minds. She's their equivalent of a sparkling still._** "

 " ** _She is a beauty,_** " Mirage praised.

 " ** _And very docile, being captive bred and raised._** " Catchloop stood up a little more, " ** _The trick with the mermaids at least I found is being gentle, interacting with them and positive reinforcement. That's why I have the best luck with breeding them. If too stressed almost any of the sub breeds of humans can abort their carrying term. Would you like to see any others?_** "

 " ** _Yes, please,_** " Mirage replied, handing the mermaid back to Catchloop.

 The mech carefully put her back after stroking down the copper back and touching the head. He looked in and then back to Mirage, " ** _Which one wound you like to see?_** " the dealer's fingers gently caged one of the mermaids with a tail instead of legs between his fingers and the front of the tank.

 Mirage indicated a black and green female with an iridescent quality to her scales.

 Letting go of the white one, Catchloop coaxed Mirage's choice over, not minding a few fin smacks as he lifted the mermaid out, using both hands to support body and tail before offering her, " ** _This one does have a bit more attitude._** "

 " ** _That does not bother me,_** " Mirage replied as he accepted this one with as much care as he had the previous. " ** _She is striking._** "

 " ** _Watch,_** " The other mech looked up, and the main lights dimmed, leaving most of the light coming from the heat lamps in some of the tanks. After a moment and a shiver like motion from the mermaid in Mirage's hands, there was a ripple of soft green. Bioluminescent came to life, running like moving stripes from cheeks to tail tip, some of the green 'light' shimmering on the several sets of fins as well. Mirage was stunned speechless for a moment, impressed by the display.

 " ** _Its automatic for some of them to do that,_** " The dealer said, tilting his head as he picked up on what Mirage might like, " ** _But only the mermaids. The other human breeds don't have that trait._** " He nodded at the tank with the males, two glittering while the golden female was almost glowing with her orange markings.

 Mirage glanced at the others, before studying the female in his hand once more. " ** _Is she particularly close to any of the others?_** "

 " ** _She came with the gold one, not long ago._** ” The other mech shook his head. “ ** _Other than the instinct to group care for the young I don't think any bonds beyond that have formed. But she is wild caught so she might be pregnant, that’s always a hazard. But most find it welcoming._** "

 " ** _Let us see how she interacts with the young one, then,_** " Mirage replied.

 Catchloop gave and ever so slight twitch, a ruffling of armor as he looked at the three young ones, " ** _...which one would you like to see her with?_** "

 A wide tail twitched and then smacked against Mirage's wrist and forearm, the mermaid human starting to get restless.

 " ** _The green with the blue highlights,_** " Mirage replied after studying the youths.

 A faint grumbling sound came from the other mech's chest. The dealer pouted as he turned back to the tank, dangling his fingers in and splashing a bit to attract the youth. Being dimmer in the tank still the one Mirage had pick was just starting to glitter like the adults. Then before Catchloop could pick any of them, the ornate golden one swept in. She curled her arms around his chosen youth and with a powerful stroke of her tail was on the other side of the tank, sound muffled by the water but she was scolding the mechs. Apparently she didn’t want the black and green female and the infant outside of the tank and away from her at the same time.

 " ** _That is a powerful message to the effect of their emotional bonding,_** " Mirage commented in a deliberately idle voice.

 " ** _The three came in the same shipment...it is possible they are related,_** " The dealer very reluctantly admitted; he had wanted at least one of them. The young sold for so much...

 " ** _I would not like to break such close bonds,_** " Mirage commented. " ** _The one I am holding and the youth would cover the debt you owe me, and I would be willing to purchase the gold one to keep them together._** "

 Catchloop regarded the Autobot before the dealer looked back to the tank, rumbling his engine, " ** _Alright, the one you have and the little one for the debt. But I'll only sell the gold one, and I'll give you the same price I got her for, but only if you buy the supplies for them. Tank, fuel, some decorations as well as the air generators for breathing in and out of the water._** "

 He arched up and optic ridge and tilted his head in interest while the organic in Mirage’s hand was pushing herself up, looking around and seeming to humm or sing.

 " ** _That is acceptable to me,_** " Mirage replied evenly.

 " ** _Hmm..._** " The darker mech looked in the tank, with a deft, swift move he had the gold female, yipping in complete but not pain, as well as the little one. Holding the squirming bundle, he stepped aside with them and slid the two humans into a much smaller cube tank he normally used for placing his aquatic pets in when cleaning the bigger tank. He filled the cub half way, and offered to put the now actively moving third one that Mirage still held in as well.

 Mirage walked over, and passed the green female to him so she could go in with the other two.

 " ** _Just don't keep them in here too long. The faster you get a larger tank filled and heated the better._** " The Decepticon dealer said as he sealed to top, lifting the cube tank and offering to Mirage, " ** _The rest of the things you can get and pay for in the shop below._** "

 " ** _Very well,_** " Mirage said as he accepted the smaller tank. " ** _Let us go to the shop and I will pick out the supplies._** ”

 

* * *

 

Mirage was finishing putting the final touches on the tank. It was still heating up to the proper temperature and the water chemistry was still being adjusted by the computer controlling it. However, Mirage was happy with the tank for how quickly it had been set up. In the back of his processor, he was already designing a larger tank for them, one that would be more elaborate and would fit in with the decor better.

The former noble had messaged his lovers with a brief warning of what to expect, but no message could fully prepare them for the reality when they stepped into the room.

 “ ** _What are you up to young mech?_** ” Trailbreaker’s deep voice rumbled, following that tingling sense against the energy field that always fallowed him. It was a different energy field beyond his personal one that was a constant, background hum of power that was byproduct of the black mech’s force field generators. He emerged first into the slender mech’s rooms, scanning around for differences than the last orn he was here, stepping aside to let the second mech in as well.

 " ** _Just finishing setting up a new tank,_** " Mirage replied as he smiled up at the two of them.

 Hound stepped up close, claiming a kiss from the blue mech before taking a closer look at the tank. " ** _It looks good. Where are the humans?_** "

 " ** _In the travel case, still,_** " Mirage replied, motioning to the small tank.

 There was a soft splash and a squeal that drew attention. In the indicated cube tank the young human sparkling was slashing quite rowdily. Yet it was the expressions of the two adults (both looking rather cramped with only half the cube filled with water and had been vocal about being less than pleased with the trip to their new home, mostly the gold one), mostly the green and black female that had to be the moth that caused a rumbled laugh from Trailbreaker.

 “ ** _It seems a carrier’s exasperation with their sparkling is fairly universal after all._** ” The black mech grinned, visor flashing with his amusement, His fingers traced the elegant lines of the younger Mirage once Hound had moved to investigate. “ ** _Can you handle the commitment of such a little organic?_** ”

 " ** _Yes. The adults should handle some of it, especially since they are already closely bonded, and the rest is not excessive,_** " Mirage replied, smiling at them. " ** _It was quite obvious that the three of them were close, and I did not want to break that bond._** "

 Hound hummed. " ** _Everything seems to be set. You have their food too?_** "

 “ ** _That’s good of you Mirage,_** ” Trailbreaker praised, stroking a long line before looking over his shoulder at the tank itself for a better look. Then he stepped aside. “ ** _If these were wild caught, that might explain why they’re together. Several species of organics pack when their young are involved, do they not?_** ” He looked at Hound, and hoped the little things weren’t taking from a larger group. If they were, he approved of Mirage’s choice to take all three. “ ** _I’d imagine they would only be able to go so fast with a sparkling pup that had to be even smaller than it is right now... Unless it was born in transit that is._** ”

 " ** _The two of you are transferring onto me,_** " Mirage teased with a smile.

 " ** _Social species do,_** " Hound confirmed. " ** _And from what I heard, humans are a social species._** "

 " ** _Catchloop admitted that they came together in the same shipment, so they likely are from the same family group,_** " Mirage added. " ** _Ah, there. Temperature and chemistry have finished adjusting. They can be transfered into the tank now._** "

 " ** _Do you need any aid?_** " Trailbreaker asked, looking at the transport cube by Hound, attracted be a squeal from inside and some splashing, " ** _That youngling seems upset, and if they are social species, and related, I bet those females will be close to aggressive..._** " He hoped any overprotective aggression wouldn’t inadvertently hurt the little organic. 

 " ** _If one or both of you could hold the cube near the tank while I make the transfer,_** " Mirage replied. " ** _I would expect them to be compliant when they see the larger tank waiting for them._** **_I was thinking of transferring one of the adults first, and then the young one, so that she does not panic at being separated from the adults,_** " Mirage replied.

 " ** _And the final adult will likely be eager to join her companions,_** " Hound added with a smile, carrying the travel tank over to the new one, and opening the top fully.

 There was a sudden movement and the green mech was splashed right in the face as he peered in. A golden tail waved in the air as the mermaid human struggled to right herself under the weight of her own muscled tail. The green one reached out a webbed hand to poke the twitching tail before pushing it.

 Mirage chuckled. " ** _Catchloop also mentioned that these adults are a bit feisty._** " Noting that the gold did not have the young one in her arms, he carefully reached in and scooped her up, just as delicate as he had handled the mermaids back in Catchloop's lair.

 The aquatic human twisted, soft golden hid sliding over Mirage's palm as she gave a started squeal herself at being picked. Even with the mech being careful having been upside down to start with she was disoriented, clutching at his wrist.

 Mirage chuckled softly, careful as he lifted her into the tank and slowly lowered his hand so that she could swim away once she had re-oriented herself.

 Ruffled fins flared, flushing with colored as the gold one glared back up at him from under the water's surface.

 " ** _Have you been thinking of names?_** " Trailbreaker asked, admiring the changing colors, glancing back to the cube Hound hand, noting how the green female was pressed against the side to watch intently what Mirage had done, with the sparkling loosely hanging onto the back of her shoulders. " ** _Hound, that might be the best chance at getting the youngling. If you don't mind Mirage, you seem to be distracting her._** "

 Hound nodded, using his experience with organics to carefully stay out of sight until the last moment as he gently tried to pick up the youngling from its mother's back.

 " ** _I have been, but so far nothing has quite seemed to fit. Perhaps in the next couple of orns, something will strike me as appropriate as I observe them,_** " Mirage replied to his larger lover.

 The sense of movement and the lack of little hands on her shoulder had the green female turning around. She blink, looked underwater before the youngling's squeaking attracted her attention upwards. Alarmed she lunched up, and almost cleared the to the top of the cube from her standstill.

 “ ** _Now that’s impressive,_** ” Trailbreaker said, watching the human crumple back down in the cube as she met gravity again, but the youngling was clinging to Hound’s fingers holding it (but also hanging onto him but the joints, meaning she could be stuck for a klik), “ ** _Good thing the big tank has a domed field lid._** ”

" ** _Quite impressive,_** " Mirage agreed, quickly moving to take the final adult to complete the transfer as quickly as possible.

Hound lowered his hands just into the water, next to the golden adult. He kept his joints frozen in place, so as not to get the young one caught in moving gears and plating. The youngling was squeaking, but not wanting to let go, confused at the whole thing. The golden mermaid had reflexively dived away from the giant metallic hand, guiding back over after spotting the sparkling. She hesitated before having to pretty much pull herself up into Hound's hand. It let him fell the soft hide in his palm as she coax the youngling off, twitching stabilizer and pectoral fins.

" ** _I think she's biting you,_** " The back mech leaned down to peer at the green shaded human doing her best to gnaw on blue fingers.

" ** _She does appear to be,_** " Mirage replied with amusement, quickly moving her to the tank as well so that she could slip into the water and assist with her creation.

" ** _At least they’re not too afraid of us,_** " Trailbreaker said as he slid his thick arms around Mirage's slender form, watching over his shoulder. " ** _What do they feel like?_** "

Mirage leaned back against Trailbreaker, humming contentedly. " ** _Soft and smooth, and very different than metal. They do have their own electro-magnetic fields, though at a much lower level than a mech's._** "

Hound smiled as the youngling was freed from his hand and he pulled away, activating the force shield bubble at the top of the tank and joining his mates in watching them.


	2. Into a new tank

“…I take it this is our new ‘owner’ then.” Jessica commented as she watched the oddly slender blue and white mech with one eye. The other part of her attention was focused on trying to sort out her fins. More than one leading line in her pectorals had bent supports, the cartilage bowing in a few odd angles from the transport, the half-filled cube of water.

 It little Amy hadn’t been there needing to breath air so much, both Jessica and her sister would have preferred to have no air and just switch to water breathing the whole time in that jolting ride of not long ago. Being completely submerged at least supported your weight, not flopped you against the side of a cube that was already cramped with one person, let alone two and a half people.

 “It’s a given,” Jessica’s sister, Angelus, yawned and tried once more to get her toddler to hold still long enough to comb her wet hair. She looked far more tired than the other two, having such a long day even before the stranger came, and the Chirper-mech had seemingly just gave their family to the stranger.

 Angelus twitched and shivered her own sets of fins from dorsal to tail tip, knowing they were in all sorts of dis array. But remembering what she and her sister went through earlier, before the Chirper-mech had to suddenly leave and return with a stranger... a green tinted hand rubbed at her still source front.

 Thanks to their first ‘artificial breeding’ as they learned what had been done to them by the other girls in the big tank, it still was stiff to swim fast. Angelus wasn’t sure how her sister was keeping it up, and Jessica wasn’t even an open water type like her!

 Green eyes turned to watch her sister and the reef type human continued to try and be a distraction by grooming her brightly colored fins as they flashed, vivid green and purple rippled through them. What would normally be a very aggressive threat display that kept _everything_ away from someone... apparently wasn’t more than a pretty novelty now.

 Not unlike how humans used to, and still did keep male betta fish.

 Angelus paused a moment in trying to calm down her riled up daughter. She remembered seeing bettas at the aquatic farming station her family worked at, where she had started working with her sister. The bright graceful red fins of the ornate male bettas had reminded her of her mother, and still did. Angelus sank a little as her stomach and swim bladder both contracted, but she still kept her daughter bobbing on the surface as she realized with a sinking heart that _she_ and what was left of her family where now the bettas.

 Looking around the new tank they were in, remembering the hunt that scooped them up. How she could only go so fast in the water with a baby in her arms, and that her younger sister refused to leave her side even as the heavy nets closed around them… how they were in a sorting warehouse of some kind, and the way the giant mech stroked the tanks, of being taking by the Chirper-mech for a time in an elaborate tank, then now with this new one.

 Shivering, Angelus rubbed her arms with webbed hands, her baby bumping into her shoulder and then attempted to climb on her back. They weren’t taken as specimens’ to be passively studied… they were pets to these massive machines.

  _Pets!_

 Why, oh why didn’t she take time to listen to the news about what happened beyond the sea side shore of her home village? She should have listened to her father and Doctor Elise, they had both said she needed to know about the world outside the village. Oh they had all known about the mechs that showed up on their world a long time ago, everyone did. But they had always been interested in one natural mutation of human for some reason, and only passively in the rest of the population it seemed. There were stories about the mechs that they had been around for generations, had once wiped out any and all militaries in the world, and weapons that where bigger than a standard defensive rifle or pistol.

 In a weird sort of way, it put the human race, all of the cultures into a state of forced peace. Any up risings were stamped down, fast, but now with non-lethal means for some reason.

 Other than the knowledge that if you saw a mech, you should never go near it, more so the Mermaids and Runners. A general want to avoid giving the mechs the temptation in the first place. And no one on land wanted to push their luck. But it seemed the classic humans were no longer the only ones being hunted, splicers where in danger too now.

 Glancing over at Jessica as her sister started making faces at the mech that was currently peering into the aquarium, Angelus decided to hold off on her revelation until Amy was asleep. No need to stress the child even more, or give her the chance to pick up on any more stress from her mother _and_ aunt.

 Swallowing several mouthfuls of the so strangely sweet fresh water they were in, and missing the taste of salt in water more than ever now, Angelus took a deep breath. Her skin was pale and had a faint ashen tone as it started to creep into her fin sails as well. So glade that Amy didn’t know how to read advanced body language yet, Angelus looked around, shying away from the slender mech that was their… _Owner._

 Shivering again, Angelus wrapped her squirming baby into a hug. Amy needed a nap desperately at this point so she started poking around that top-floating thing, to see if it had any dips to create puddles. If she ever got home again, though highly doubting it now, Angelus would never take any of the simple things for granted. Like the nursery at the station that was catered to all kinds of humans, even mermaids with puddle beds that let the babies and toddlers stay most but so shallow they could flop and turn in their sleep and never dunk their head. Mermaid unless born with visible gills had to be at least a year old before they could duel breath.

 “Angelus? What’s wrong?” Jessica asked, noticing her sister’s new look after finding she wasn’t the distraction anymore. With display fins folded down, she guided over, putting a hand on Angelus’ shoulder. “Poseidon, you’re paler than a cloud, and icy cold.”

 “I’m worried about Amy,” Angelus said, and though it wasn’t the whole truth it was still true, “She hasn’t eaten in a while, and won’t nurse either.” She rubbed across her bare chest.

 “I miss shirts and dresses too,” Jessica muttered, running her hand through Amy’s grin tinted blond hair, it always contrasted against eh rest of her colors but with a classic human as a father it wasn’t surprising for the blond. Mother and aunt [and grandparents of both sides] didn’t care that she wasn’t a ‘pure’ mermaid, the hair and possibility that Amy would only be an air breather where the only indications of that.  “Let’s see if we can’t find a spot where she won’t slid into deeper water when asleep.”

 Angelus nodded, watching her sister pump her tail and started inspecting the two floats in more detail. First the edges then lifting herself up and out to feel and inspect the texture.

 “I miss sandstone and wood.” Jessica said, looking back as tiny webbed hands latched onto her tail, and she flexed muscles to be sure her well hidden spikes in the fluke stayed hidden and away from Amy as she squealed and bobbed. Angelus pushed up to balance on the edge of the float for her own look around, arms locking and stabilizer fins as well as her two sets of pectorals working hard to keep that position.

 “I do too.” The mother agreed, feeling even more homesick now as she remembered that they had been lounging on hot, rough sandstone on the day they were caught.

 It had been a long weekend off for all humans, a day planed with friend and family doing nothing but relaxing in the sun and barbequing on the beach.

 Amy’s father had been there, with his parents, two brothers and some other land based human friends. There wasn’t many mermaids, only three with fins, the others had legs still to run around in the volley ball game. Angelus, Jessica and Katie had wanted to get a good time of sun bathing in before the rest of their families showed up, sprawling happily on the sun warmed sandstone. After of coarse indulging in the ‘rock dance’ that consisted of lots of rolling and wiggling around to relieve itches that developed not two seconds before one pulled themselves up onto sandstone.

 That resulted in cheers, laughter and clapping from those not the beach after the final synchronized tail flop, as well as playful wolf whistles from two boyfriend and a fiancé.

 Angelus had rolled over to blow a kiss to Jack, laughing as she held up the ring on a chain that rested around her neck, “Just remember you’re taken when playing!” she had called.

 Jack bowed as he held the then than much smaller Amy, she was still small enough to be held out of the water easily, “Oh I happily know I am,” He flashed his own ring, on his hand since his weren’t webbed.

 That day had so much promise to be one to remember for _positive_ memories. Not for what really happened, though none where surely to forget. Three, now four relationships at least had been ripped apart, including the just forming one of father and daughter, three families that Angelus knew about where broken.

 Most of the bipedal humans had migrated a little farther along the beast from those sun basking, looking into tide pools and searching for just the right spot for fireworks that night after dinner to send off Haven Day as was the common tradition. Then, from one peaceful moment to the nest, it all changed.

 Two screams had shattered the sleepy hour, one from the group in the tide pools, the other from Katie. The coppery woman was thrashing her tail, fins painfully pinched and arms scrapping at the metal bands that holstered her up into the air. Her blue eyes had been impossibly wide as alarm stripes of dark brown-ish black flushed through her skin, looking back at the red optics above her as the mech’s other hand lashed out, just missing Angelus as she flipped almost over her head in startled panic. She was pretty sure she gave herself whip-lash the clawed digits as big as small trees grabbed up young Tom, the black skinned Runner-Human who’d flopped down to enjoy the sun with his aunts.

 “Aunty!” Tom screamed, scrabbling at the air and kicking while the mech laughed, almost uncaring as he pushed both of his captives in a container near him. How he had approached so quietly and without alerting anyone by movement let alone shadow was imposable to tell in the panic of the moment. There were two other massive mechs, and only after reflecting back on it, it would seem like they had been enjoying the game of cat and mouse with the trapped humans, taking time in picking out who and what they wanted.

 Angelus tried to lunge at the mech, but with the sacrifice of legs in her type of mermaid, there was nothing she could do as Jessica pulled her back.

 “Get to sea!” Jessica was yelling, screaming at the others on the beach as their friend was not being put into a metallic cage as well. The sisters looking back helpless as they struggled to pull themselves to the tide line, but it was hard enough for them to get around on land normally… rushing with the tide out?

 The mech had seemed to be grinning as he stalked after the mermaids.

 Remembering _that_ had Angelus shriving again, sinking down into the warmer water up to her nose. She blew a long stream of bubbles through lips and gills, the sweet fresh water taste flooding her mouth again. She pulled her tail up, bending almost like a land type human would ball up against their knees.

 Amy tugging on a display fin, and some of mom’s hair as well as the feeling of Jesica’s hand on her shoulder had the green mermaid looking up.

 Golden eyes soft, Jessica slid back into the water too, gathering up Amy, “Take a good dunk to the bottem of this tank to see what’s down there, and deep breaths of water, you look like you need it. Maybe there’s something for us to eat too? You still need to produce milk after all.”

 “Yeah… okay, thanks Jessica,” Angelus did her best to shake the sudden depression off, scrubbing her face before exhaling as deeply as she could. Sinking down she filled her lungs with water and pushed out the last few bubbles of air to switch to her gills.

 The water pressure did feel good, this take was a little bigger, deeper than the last one. And the bottom seemed to be a thick layer of fine sand with patches of pebbles. Angelus’ colors remained dulled though, even her bioluminescents was a pale shimmer compared to normal as she pass through a shadow…

 A very oddly shaped shadow. She blinked her inner lids and looked up to the side of the tank, and then seized up in a flash of fear, a ripple of panic lines flashing through her tail at the large face on the other side of the clear… ‘glass.’ She had not been expecting that. At least not so soon.

 The face pulled back some at her reaction, but a hand came up to show her that there was a package of food in his palm, before it clearly moved up towards the surface where the mech could reach in.

 The woman stared at the mech, tensed and still looking rather ruffled. Angelus glanced up and over at where Jessica was in the farthest back corner, firmly holding the fussy baby, "Stay there okay?"

 "Be careful!"

 "I don't think I can if he wants to pick me up..." Angelus muttered as she slowly rose, flexing her swim bladder rather than just using her tail. The sudden stripes faded, though lingered, she new the colors were linked to emotions. Amy was so tired and upset she was vivid. It would take a long time to settle her down but maybe the food will help...

 The hand moved to rest on top of the surface, where she could easily grab the offered food.

 She regarded the hand from a few feet away, glanced through the non-glass at the blue mech. Her new 'owner,' and couldn't help a twitching in her dorsal fins at that thought as she looked back up. Edging closer she reached out to poke the blue metal, feeling the tingle of energy that had minor fins fluttering.

 The hand remained still, waiting for her to grab the food.

 A slow flick of the tail had her braking the surface, water trickling out of her gills. Angelus grasped the edge of the mech's palm, pulling herself up on his hand to reach in to get the odd food cubes.

 The mech's hand remained still as she did so, wanting her to take the food. Once she had the cubes and had slid into the water, instead of lifting away, the hand skimmed along the surface of the water, to the side of the tank.

 "Is it coming over here?" Jessica demanded as her sister hurried over with the food cubes. The rubbery surface of them waterproofing the foamy inside until they were broken up. "We're going to have to sleep up on the these... rockfish-floaty things I think."

 Angelus set the cubes on the edge of the mentioned floaty thing, pushing them. The human ducked her head to watch the fingers in the tank before pulling herself up and flipping onto the smooth 'rock' and got most of the water out of her lungs, "Yeah, here push her up," She flipped her tail to curve, taking Amy so Jessica could scramble up as well so they could make a rough ring to keep the baby from rolling or flopping into the water.

 Once they had found the floating beds, the hand pulled back, the field above the tank re-engaging.

 "Wish there was a puddle in the middle of this," Jessica muttered, pushing her webbed hands on the 'rock' but it didn't give for her, adult mermaids could sleep on land, but the way most had their fins and the weight of solid muscled tail it was just better in the water. For her niece though she'd stay up on this rock for the months it took for Amy to learn how to use her gills.

 She looked up, pulling back the inner water lid to get a good look at the field. She looked back down and edged her tail to keep Amy from rolling in the water, nudging her back to her mother.

 The mech must have guessed at their unhappiness, for he reached over first to the other rock, and then to theirs, pressing on the center and forming a shallow dip, then scooping water into each spot.

 " ** _I think you startled them,_** " Trailbreaker commented, listening to the squeaks and chirps of the organics from where he was watching his lover, the black mech looking much more relaxed reclined back into the lovely, and large, couch Mirage had. The fact that Hound was half sitting half sprawled on him didn't bother Trailbreaker at all.

 In fact both were planning on pulling the noble into their pile. Though they knew better and to wait for him to finish fussing with his new pets.

 “ ** _Possibly, but they were trying to keep the youngling secure on top of the basking rock,_** " Mirage replied, finally satisfied enough to move to join his lovers. Hound hummed in approval, stealing a kiss as the blue mech was pulled in.

 Trapped under the combined weight of the other two, but again not minding it. The black mech hummed deep enough that the vibrations passed into Mirage's back as he was pulled on top of Trailbreaker, the warrior shifting his legs to get first Mirage cuddled between them than Hound back on with a tug. His energy field humming with a charge as he watched the humans for a moment as they too resettled.

 " ** _Mmm, what do you two think of a larger tank?_** " Mirage asked, idly stroking black plating. " ** _A focal point for the room, taking up an entire wall._** "

 " ** _We'd have to modify the ship’s wall, and re-secure the room just in case of an air breach for here at least._** " Trailbreaker considered, glancing at Hound, then scanned around their apartment like shuttle. It was, for now, just perfect for the three in the settling peace after the worst of the war. " ** _What wall? The inside one away from the view port?_** "

 " ** _The inside one would be easier,_** " Mirage replied. " ** _It will not be an easy or cheap thing, however I feel it would greatly add to both the beauty of the room, and their comfort._** "

 " ** _And an excuse to maybe get another pretty organic?_** " Hound asked with a smile as he watched the tank but without the humans swimming and still on the basking rock he turned his attention to the blue armor seams under him. " ** _What does their care file say about their social aspects?_** "

 " ** _They are very social, often staying in family groups,_** " Mirage replied, purring at the touch. He pinged his lovers with the files on humans in general, and these specific three.

 " ** _...mmm, shame their wild caught,_** " Hound hummed, a little sad, but it turned into a purr as he pressed against Mirage. " ** _Although I guess all new pet breeds have to come from the wild. Seems like you might have to spend time with each, more so that pup._** "

 Mirage's fingers rubbed along black plating, one hand moving to green. " ** _They are starting to be bred in captivity. Catchloop had one female due to have her pups any orn now._** "

 Trailbreaker tilted his head, “ ** _They only live a vorn? That’s not bad... huh._** ” He paused re-exploring the slender mech’s sides as he frowned while sorting the file, “ ** _That’s odd._** ”

 " ** _Hmmm. Looks like they have already started looking into reproductive and life-extending options for them,_** " Hound said, uneasy.

 The black mech nudged Mirage, “ ** _I think I might know why yours are stressed. Look at the vet record, they’ve been artificially bred almost as soon as being logged into captivity, and that was only three or four orns ago. Your humans are truly wild luv, and might have another pup or two._** ”

 " ** _There is no guaranteeing that Catchloop's efforts took, and if they did then we'll deal with that and help them as much as we can. As for their wildness..._** " Mirage smiled up at Hound. " ** _I have one of the best xenobiologists right here._** "

 " ** _You are a flatterer, Mirage,_** " Hound replied, stealing a kiss.

 " ** _So expert xenobiologist,_** " The big mech grinned, " ** _What do you think we should do to help tame down Mirage's mermaids? A handling schedule or...?_** " The mech paused and looked over at the tank, turning up his adios a bit. Switching from focusing on their conversation, to listen as a soft, sweet little organic voice rose and fell.

 The red optic band flashed in surprise, :: ** _They sing?_** :: He commed to his lovers with a glyph to them to switch as well if they hadn’t heard the little humans yet.

 They immediately did so, listening closely to the organic voices.

 :: ** _Catchloop had not mentioned that..._** :: Mirage murmured.

 :: ** _I think its cute,_** :: The big mech hummed, but so soft it was more felt in the blue mech's shell than really heard as he tried to match the tone without interrupting.

 Mirage melted back against him at the sound and feeling, rather content with the orn and their new pets. :: ** _Mmm, it is a very pleasant surprise._** ::

 :: ** _I wonder if you can encourage that,_** :: Trailbreaker mused, looking at Hound with a raised optic ridge, already guessing an idea Mirage would have later, knowing him well enough, :: ** _Would be nice if we have guests over. Though I don't think that's for us right now. You can still hear the human pup kreeling._** :: He hummed in sympathy for the tiny thing, settling on the term ‘pup’ as that was what the care file had the young humans listed as being called.

 :: ** _We could train many different behaviors, including singing. And yes, all the changes in such a small time period has likely been very upsetting to the pup,_** :: Hound agreed.

 " ** _Hmm..._** " :: ** _What do you think Mirage?_** :: Trailbreaker asked, eyeing the slender lines of the neck cables and debating petting or nibbling on them. He did hope that he would have a chance sometime soon to hold one of the new pets. Maybe with his bulk they wouldn’t be able to tell and be calmer.

 :: ** _I think training would be wonderful for us, and beneficial for them,_** :: Mirage replied. :: ** _I am thinking of giving them an orn or two to settle in first, before making any demands of them._** ::

 :: ** _Sounds like a plan._** :: Trailbreaker agreed, and then dipped his head to softly scrap his denta on the noble's neck cables. He was content to leave their pets in favor for other activities.

 Mirage purred, tilting his helm to give Trailbreaker more room. :: ** _Let us move to the berth room. Their lights are currently set to timers, so it will not be an issue._** ::


	3. Training starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Co-Authored with Flyby Stardancer and Omicron the IceQueen

Mirage smiled as he walked into the room and saw his new tank with its inhabitants. They had been settling in nicely over the past couple of orns, feeding well and no health issues.

The green shaded human seemed to have improved from the moving trauma, and once to twice the mech had caught her feeding her pup. Most of the time she did so in the shelter of the plants or the back corner hiding spot. Hound thought it normal for the organic to hide a vulnerable klik like that since they were wild caught, not understanding they were safe from predators in their tan k yet.

The lights had yet to turn on so the mech could easily see where his pets were in the tank with the bioluminescence. There was the gold one fast in recharge in the mock plants beside the main basking rock, the pup was curled up in her little dip with a few heat rocks that had been put there by the adults to keep her warm without the heat lamp on. The third, the mother was swimming slowly along the front of the tank, stretching and glittering with green stripes.

Mirage just watched them a moment, entranced. They truly were a sight to behold, and he idly wondered what purpose they could have developed the lights for.

After a few long kliks, he moved closer to the tank and reached in. He gave the pup a barely-there stroke, before reaching further to gently catch the mother and pull her out.

She gave a gargled yelp, but with the pup deeply asleep, and the gold one still under water, the sound didn't disturb the sleepers. Little webbed hands grasped at the mech's fingers, his hand soaking a little more as she cleared her intakes of water to inhale air. Bright green eyes reflected the little light in the room, searching for and locking onto the blue optics above. After a half klik the organic gave something like her equivalent of a sigh and almost relaxed again.

Mirage moved her closer, cuddling her against his chestplates. He was very delicate, not wanting to accidentally injure her. His mermaid gave an adorable little _eep_ sound as the mech did this, the ornate fluke twitching in the air before flopping softly against his chestplate.

Mirage smiled at her state, one finger starting to gently rub along her back. " _ **What should I call you, pretty one?**_ " Mirage asked quietly as he stroked her. " _ **You are certainly a devoted mother.**_ "

The mermaid was giving his right wrist, the one that was primarily holding her, all sorts of distrustful looks. She made another chirping sound as he started petting her, turning to try and look back at the blue digit. Than as Mirage's fingertip brushed over one spot, right where the semitransparent dorsal met her back, all sets of fins that had been constantly twitching or moving is some form stilled as he did that.

" _ **Is that a good spot?**_ " Mirage asked her, his finger returning to stroke gently over that spot. " _ **You don't have to worry. I won't drop you.**_ "

The human twitched and tried to rouse herself, but after a few more stokes the organic was laying limp in the Autobot's hands. The bioluminescence shimmered along her body, and a few speckles of red were just visible amongst the green.

Mirage chuckled and continued to stroke her there. " _ **You are very beautiful when relaxed.**_ " He glanced up at the tank, to check to see if the other two were still asleep, or if they had noticed the absence of the third.

They hadn't. If anything, the golden female had sunk a little farther, making a nest of sorts to cradle her in her sleep. The ornate tail waved lazily in the water flow, angled so even when the lights turned on the basking rock would shade her.

It was spark-warming to see them settling in and resting so well in the tank. However, if things went well, they wouldn't be in this tank for too long. He was drawing up plans for a larger aquarium, with some valuable input from Hound. Hound was the expert in setting up and meeting any environmental requirements, while Mirage was much better at handling the aesthetics. There would also be plenty of spaces for the young one to play and explore in, and Mirage knew Hound was looking into toys for all three.

There was a soft vibration against the mech's fingertip. The mermaid had gone limp, almost strutless in his petting attentions, her head and neck were resting on him and she had started to humm softly as he continued to stroke her.

" _ **So you're a bit of a singer, too,**_ " Mirage said quietly. " _ **That has possibilities for a name.**_ " They stayed like that for a good couple of breems, the feeling in the room one of calm relaxation. The humming soon trailed off within another breem, the human still except for the slight movement of her chest brushing against the blue fingers in a steady rhythm of and apparent recharge like state. Mirage smiled to see her asleep in his arms, his finger slowing, though he didn't stop stroking her back. :: _ **I am holding the mother, and she is sleeping in my hand,**_ :: he sent to his mates.

:: _ **Oh,**_ :: Trailbreaker's voice hummed through the comm, as calm and stead as always, :: _ **How did you manage that?**_ ::

:: _ **I walked in, lifted her out of the water, and started petting her back. There was one spot on her back that she seems to really enjoy having stroked.**_ :: Mirage replied, his voice nearly as content as he would be after an evening with his mates.

:: _ **Sounds like she is accepting you as her caregiver,**_ :: Hound added.

:: _ **Or you found a spot like...this one here on Hound that makes him start purring?**_ :: The black mech's voice spoke and there was a sound that hinted that he was scratching at the dense sensor pool on Hound that not many knew about.

Mirage chuckled at the low moan that came from Hound. :: _ **I am sure she would have been a bit less relaxed if I had found a spot like that one. Though I do so enjoy seeing Hound's faceplates when it is stroked...**_ ::

:: _ **...with her like she is, maybe you can finally handle the pup?**_ :: Trailbreaker offered the idea, remembering Hound mentioning to start the human pup early as possible to being handled. He paused scratching to poke the green mech back into the conversation.

:: _ **The pup is asleep. I didn't necessarily wish to wake her,**_ :: Mirage replied.

:: _ **Go ahead and pick the pup up, and place her with her mother,**_ :: Hound said slowly, voice fuzzy as he came back around to reality.

:: _ **Would that lower stress?**_ :: the black mech looked down at the other Autobot stretched out beside him.

:: _ **Being near one another would certainly be comforting for both mother and pup,**_ :: Hound replied, stretching and giving Trailbreaker a soft kiss.

Mirage reached in and carefully lifted the pup, moving slowly in hopes of not disturbing her sleep. He brought her close and eased her down next to her mother. :: _ **Alright, they're together.**_ ::

The human pup gave a very (strangely) sparkling like burble sound, tiny hands clutching one of the small maroon heat stones. Mirage wasn't able to keep her asleep as blue eyes blink sleepily up at him, hiccupping before yawning. Delicate little denta growing in through pink gums were visible. She blinked again and looked around, waving her tail in the air before rolling happily onto her mother, heat stone thumping against her.

The adult gave what could only be a snort, barely stirring, so deep in a trance she's been put into. So the pup, now wide awake, looked around for something other than mom's limp fins to entertain herself with as she wasn't hungry. The pup rolled and thumped her heat stone on the blue metal, then squealed happily at the sound it made, doing it again.

Mirage chucked at the pup, his finger tapping at the heat stone in her hand. " _ **And what are you doing, little one?"**_ :: _ **Seems that the pup woke up from being moved, and now wishes to play,**_ :: Mirage told his mates.

:: _ **It's good that she's not afraid, then,**_ :: Hound replied.

:: _ **Will it wake the mother?**_ :: There was the sound of movement, Trailbreaker lifting to see over Hound and through the open berthroom door way.

Gleefully, the little human pup made another bonk-bang sound. This time there was twitch in two stabilizer fins, attracting the organic femling's attention for a second. Mirage could probably gently put the mother back in the tank if he wanted to, and as long as the lights stayed off she wasn't likely to wake up soon.

:: _ **Quite likely. I am going to place the mother back in the tank,**_ :: Mirage replied. Suiting words to action, he moved the pup to his free hand, and gently set the mother on one of the basking rocks since he wasn't sure she would automatically switch breathing styles if placed directly in the water. That accomplished, he turned his attention back to the pup, stroking her sides with a light tickling touch.

She was apparently just far enough away not to bother her mother, even when giving a happy trilling sound. The green tail flipped, the thin blue pectoral fins and fluke almost blending in perfectly on the mech's hand while the pup dropped her rock to grasp at the air and the finger tip that had just come so close.

Mirage chuckled, his finger coming near for the pup to grab. " _ **You are fearless, little one,**_ " he told her as he allowed her to lead him into a game.

The mermaid infant wiggled, still damp but slid into a spot that mad her pause. Right between two fingers and in a curve so she was now sitting up. The pup looked around, her fluke twitching a feathering touch on the top of Mirage's palm. She gave that sparkling like sound again, almost as it asking a question of how she got like that, but seemed to enjoy sitting up.

" _ **Are you used to laying down, little one?**_ " Mirage asked her, a finger stroking along her tail. He shifted so that she could better see the room they were in. " _ **Do you see anything interesting?**_ "

The little blue eyes looked around, the pup batting at his finger tip again. She peered at her tank, then to one side, and turned to flop on her front in order to happily roll into the middle of the mech's palm. Wiggling, the human then spotted one of Mirage's crystal displays and squeaked.

Mirage smiled at her antics. " _ **Do you wish to take a closer look at the crystals?**_ " he asked her as he moved towards them. One quick ping later and they lit up with a soft glow and a hum. Mirage's finger rubbed along the pup's back, both to try to keep her from jumping from his hand, and to see if she would relax like her mother did.

The squirming turned to happy wiggling, but apparently the spot wasn't as effective or his little human just had too much curiosity about this bigger world outside the surface waters of her tank that she knew. She was unable to dive more than a few of Mirage's finger spends yet (though seemed to be trying hard to in the last half orn) in the tank. Right now the pup was waving at the glowing lights in the crystals, completely fascinated.

" _ **Do you like pretty lights, little one? We will have to see about such a toy for you to play with,**_ " Mirage said as he held and stroked her. He pinged back a toy idea to Hound, to see if it would work and be safe.

" _ **I think she wants to touch it,**_ " Trailbreaker's deep voice rumbled out softly, though Mirage as one of *Jazz's* former spy-masters would have known the bigger warrior was coming as soon as he start rolling out of their berth.

" _ **It's safe for her,**_ " Hound said, only a step behind the black mech.

Mirage smiled at him, then gently moved the pup closer, enough to touch the crystal. The small hands reached out and pressed against the glowing crystal 'leaf', the pup's eyes very wide and visible in the reflection. It let the mechs see the hand, the webbing seeming clear right now, not as pronounced as the two adults so if it didn't grow past the first knuckle joints, the delicate digits would be more like theirs. Focusing closely allowed him to see that the light from the crystal revealed the support bones inside her hand.

" _ **Fascinating,**_ " Hound murmured, studying her.

" _ **She is a curious pup,**_ " Mirage commented quietly, gently stroking her back once more. " _ **I think she would enjoy some toys that lit up and flashed.**_ "

" _ **Maybe a few softer ones too,**_ " Trailbreaker pointed back to the tiny human. Who was trying to see if the crystal flower's leaf was chewable, what it tasted like, and then trying the same thing on the edge of Mirage's palm, making soft sounds as her eyes stayed transfixed on the glowing lights, " _ **The file said the young humans 'teeth,' growing their own denta, and some breeds go through a few sets.**_ "

" _ **Yes, soft enough that she can safely have it in her mouth, but still able to provide her enough resistance,**_ " Hound agreed.

" _ **Perhaps see if some of the submersible crystals would be safe to go into the tank as well?**_ " Mirage suggested. " _ **For her to swim around and watch.**_ "

" _ **It shouldn't be too hard to make something that stays at a set depth, I've seen the adults trying to get her to dive.**_ " Trailbreaker offered the idea, and then grinned, nudge Hound forwards. The motion was rewarded with a happy squeal, the pup having spotted the green, yet the bigger mech seemed to blend in too well for her to spot.

Mirage chuckled. " _ **She is quite fearless when it comes to mechs.**_ "

" _ **Hi there,**_ " Hound said to her, one finger reaching out to stroke the pup's torso. " _ **Aren't you a friendly pup?**_ "

A chittering burble came from the human as she wiggled and rolled over to grasp at the green mech's finger now, tried to chew on him then and then chirped.

" _ **Almost sounds like a sparkling.**_ " Trailbreaker noted, and then chuckled, " _ **Even with that tail she's trying hard to get into your hands now Hound.**_ "

" _ **From what I was able to gather from their file, she practically is the equivalent of a sparkling,**_ " Hound replied softly, carefully taking the pup from Mirage. He held her just as carefully in one hand, playing with her with the fingers of his other hand.

" _ **Yet another reason why she shouldn't have been kept apart from her mother,**_ " Mirage said quietly.

" _ **With that coloring, I think she's lucky you took her,**_ " Black fingers slid down Mirage's back, " _ **With how cute this pup is, and assuming the others are the same, it's possible that she could be sold at this age, even though the file says to leave them with the mothers until their about metacycle old.**_ "

" _ **I have no doubt that Catchloop want to keep her to sell on her own,**_ " Mirage said quietly. " _ **He considered her of a much higher monetary value than the adults, and was not happy to lose her.**_ " The blue mech leaned into his lover's touch, watching Hound continue to play with and stroke the pup.

The aquatic human chittered, then gave a trill that she had done before. The sound much lighter than what the adults had done, and came when they seemed happiest, it might be their way of laughing. It sure seemed like with the pup as she wiggled and grasped at Hound's fingers. She wasn't even damp anymore, but being completely dry didn't seem to cause any stress in the least and the human's hide seemed softer somehow.

" _ **Perhaps she is hungry?**_ " Mirage suggested. " _ **There should be little harm in allowing her a piece of food.**_ "

" _ **Yeah, that seems alright,**_ " Hound agreed, and accepted one of the food cubes from Mirage. He carefully presented it to the pup, to see if she would recognize it and take it.

It was taken, the pup blinked at it a few times before chirping... and then tossed it towards Hound's fingers. She wiggled about as it bounced off the curved digits, pleased with the action.

" _ **So you would rather play than eat, little one?**_ " Hound asked rhetorically, picking up the cube and offering it again.

She grasped it between both hands, waving the cub around. She rolled from her side onto her back two wave it again, the little blue fluke waving like a fan. The cartilage supports spread and showed the mechs that she was going to have a two- or even three-tone fins. The pup finally tried to chew on the cube, and the perfect, miniature 'What the slag...?' look on the soft features had Trailbreaker making a strangled static-y sound as he shut off his vocalizer, his whole frame vibrated and armor rattled with the mech's suppressed laughter.

:: _ **She looks like Prowl after Sideswipe or Jazz outdid themselves!**_ :: He roared his amusement over internal comms instead.

Mirage chuckled softly at the face she made. " _ **Not used to solid food yet, little one?**_ " he asked, watching her. " _ **You will be as beautiful as your mother, though.**_ "

Hound also suppressed his chuckles, not wanting the vibrations to disturb her. " _ **Yeah, she's probably been pretty reliant on her mother for food.**_ "

Giving the mechs and odd look, the pup rolled over and then paused. Still clutching the food cube in one hand, she flattened herself out on her front on Hound's hand with the side of her head against the metal.

" _ **What is it, little one?**_ " Mirage asked, reaching out and gently stroking her back. Hound looked down at her closely, wondering what had caught her attention.

She looked up at Mirage's voice, and the pup did look around for than right at him. She tilted her head and chirped back at him, then rested her head down again, but she wasn't tired. After wiggling and turning in a circle she flattened out again, and a soft whine came from her.

" _ **I think she's looking for something,**_ " Trailbreaker said, keeping his voice lower as he had walked over to watch the sleeping humans to calm back down. He looked back from petting the green mother lightly, finding that spot that Mirage had, " _ **Where you doing some sort of vibration before and not now? The humans are very tactile oriented according to the file.**_ "

" _ **Only thing I can think of is my trying not to laugh,**_ " Hound replied

" _ **Perhaps she noticed your efforts,**_ " Mirage replied with a smile.

" _ **Oh,**_ " Hound said sheepishly, loosening up some.

The little tail fluke flopped against Hound's palm, having just heard or felt something and trilled.

" _ **So what are we going to name them,**_ " The black mech asked, looking like he wanted to pick up the soft little organic pet. _**"If that little one keeps up these good reactions, I think she'd be a good lap pet, being wet doesn't seem to be a requirement for their health... what do you think would be a good tactic for getting the females use to the idea of us holding the pup without them Hound?**_ "

" _ **As they get more comfortable with us in general, they should be fine with us holding the pup,**_ " Hound replied. " _ **Also, as she gets older, they won't be as concerned about every little thing.**_ "

" _ **I was thinking Prima's Singer for the mother, and Fearless for the pup. Still trying to decide on one for the other adult,**_ " Mirage said.

Trailbreaker crouched down, looking into the tank to get a good long look at the golden mermaid, " _ **She is the feistiest of the lot, always displaying her fins and bright colors... and I think she has the largest barb on the end of the tail... dagger, of something like it? She's quick like a blade sometimes.**_ "

" _ **Mmm, perhaps Crystal Dagger, then?**_ " Mirage suggested, moving over the tank to take a better look at the golden adult.

Hound smiled at the pup-Fearless, and stroked her. " _ **What do you think of the name Fearless, little one?**_ "

The newly named Fearless chittered as she wiggled happily in his hand, having worked herself against the curve of his fingers and was almost close to sitting up again. Her food cube was clasped in both hands and exitedly waved up and down before she lost her grip on it, and the abused cube fell with a plop almost in Hound's joint where digit met palm. Unable to move out of her niche she gave a soft kreel for the cube that was more of a chew toy.

" _ **You should keep a better hold on that,**_ " Hound scolded affectionately, a pair of tweezers coming out of one finger to pull out the food cube, and returned it to the pup.

Fearless grasped at the air first for the cube, then dropped it on her lap, not noticing that in the abused state the tougher outer coating was broken in a spot, and tiny little hands attempted to grab Hound's extensions, or the finger beyond.

" _ **What? You'd rather have my finger?**_ " Hound asked with a smile, carefully retracting the tweezers before offering his finger to the pup.

Mirage smiled at the two of them, and then glanced in to check on Prima's Singer and Crystal Dagger.

Fearless snuggled against the green finger, using it to help pull herself a little more upright. The former adult was shifted, stretching out arms and arching her tail before going limp, as if trying to get that blissful feeling back. While in the water their golden pet was just happily limp in her plant nest, the ornate tail swaying a little more to hint that she was in that half-awake, half-recharging state.

Hound smiled, his full attention on the pup.

Mirage reached in to the tank, and began to stroke Prima's Singer on her back, focusing on the one spot that had relaxed her before. He began to hum lowly, a soothing sound that they would feel more than hear.

" _ **She really does like that,**_ " Trailbreaker chuckled, using Mirage as cover to reach out and run a finger down the tail, " _ **If it works for both females, maybe we can use this to get them to associate mechs with that evident peace, not just food.**_ " He glanced over at Hound and his little charge at the moment who was trying to offer him the food cube.

" _ **Any sort of positive reinforcement would work,**_ " Hound said quietly to them, though he continued to play with the pup.

" _ **She is very deeply at peace,**_ " Mirage agreed. " _ **It is spark-warming to see, especially in a wild-caught adult. The pup should be much more accepting of us, due to its age.**_ "

" _ **I wonder if it's linking your colors,**_ " the black mech tilted his head, pulling his hand back so not to panic the human if she woke up with two mechs. " _ **Both Mirage and you Hound might have similar colorations of any former pack...or school.**_ "

" _ **It's possible,**_ " Hound said. " _ **It's also possible that our size and construction cancels out any positive influence from our colors. Our sample size is too small to know for sure.**_ "

Mirage didn't let Trailbreaker move far, leaning against him while still stroking Prima's Singer. " _ **Mmm, this is a good reason to have pets.**_ "

" _ **Something to croon over with a mate,**_ " Trailbreaker chuckled, wrapping ant arm around Mirage as his generators hummed ever so softly, the lowest of his settings that made a sparkling of energy over blue armor.

Mirage purred at the feeling, his hand dropping away from Prima's Singer in order to cuddle more firmly back against Trailbreaker.

" _ **I think you're about to send Mirage into a similar state as the adults there, TB,**_ " Hound said affectionately as he looked up at his lovers. He came closer, having switched to stroking Fearless as she sat in his hand.

" _ **Maybe in the next orns we can have Mirage like that, and able to cuddle once of his pretty pets at the same time.**_ " The black mech grinned, watching as Hound's partial handful was happily involved in a one-sided game with the petting finger.

" _ **I can imagine other things that I'd like to do with Mirage in that state, that would be better without his pets there,**_ " Hound suggested with a flickering wink of his optic, lightly tickling the pup with his finger.

" _ **Or after a cuddle, but I agree.**_ " a black hand worked in under blue armor to help channel Trailbreaker's generated energy into the former spy-master.

It caused the blue mech to melt even further against him with a low groan of pleasure. " _ **Feel so good, Trailbreaker,**_ " he managed to mumble.

" _ **And so do you,**_ " The warrior gave a growling purr, " _ **Hound had you almost all to himself last night...**_ " His other hand fallowed up to cup and pull Mirage's helm back in order to first scrap his denta over tempting neck cables, than with a little angling stole a deeper kiss from the smaller mech. His engine was purring happily in a deeper tone.

Mirage returned the kiss enthusiastically, his arms moving up to wrap behind TB's helm and hold him close. His engine also purred in response, his frame pliant under his mate's hands.

Hound chuckled lowly as he watched them, finger stroking Fearless' hair and fins. " _ **You two look delicious together,**_ " he commented idly.

" _ **I have every intention of making Mirage- and you- be strut-less before long,**_ " The big mech laughed lowly when he pulled back for a moment, not minding being the blue mech's support.

After a few kliks the black mech hummed and nudged Mirage into looking at the Tank. " _ **It seems we're being watched. Crystal Dagger is awake in that little nest of hers.**_ "

" _ **Mmm?**_ " Mirage asked, needing a couple kliks to gather himself mentally. When he was able to process what Trailbreaker said, he glanced towards the tank to check on Crystal Dagger himself.

Hound stepped in closer, still gently stroking Fearless, ready to return her if the adult made a fuss about her being out of the water.

The organic's optics were a copper like color to the mechs, Trailbreaker shifting slowly to get a better look at her. He smiled and waved a finger, and then purred as the human seemed to respond to him. The mech wasn't the only one to keep his optics on her as the golden female seemed to see who Hound was holding. But there was no panic attack as expected, the human just stilled and watched as if trying to figure out how Fearless was so far out, or if Hound was a threat or not.

Mirage reached in, offering his hand to see if she would allow herself to be lifted out and held.

The mermaid turned slowly, half falling half guiding out of her nest, eyeing the blue hand and circling it before looking over at Hound again, but she was staying still in the water. Mirage could easily wrap his fingers around her. Mirage wiggled his fingers before stilling, wanting to coax rather than grab. His pet slowly came closer, one smaller hand resting on the end of one of his fingers.

" _ **Tell me you got an image of that Hound,**_ " Trailbreaker cooed, falling in love with in inadvertent cuteness to him.

" _ **That's it, Crystal Dagger,**_ " Mirage said encouragingly, keeping his hand still. He didn't want to startle the shyest of his new pets.

" _ **Taking an internal image capture,**_ " Hound reassured his larger mate.

The human's fins flared, then smoothed. After another klik smooth hide brushed against Mirage's fingers, as if giving him the okay to pick her up. Mirage slowly, carefully closed his fingers around her, and lifted her from the water to cradle her against his chestplate.

" _ **I wonder if they would mind a towel,**_ " Trailbreaker mused, slowly, very slowly drawing Mirage back in against his chest to reach around to touch the soft organic. " _ **Or one of the polishing cloths might be better.**_ "

" _ **The only way to know would be to attempt it,**_ " Mirage replied as he observed the organic on his hand. " _ **How are you doing, Crystal Dagger?**_ " he cooed to the organic, looking for signs of distress

Hound approached the other two, shifting so that Fearless and Crystal Dagger could see each other. His finger continued to stroke the pup as he cradled her close.

The adult mermaid eyed Hound with all sorts of interesting looks before that raised dorsal started to lower, then lay smooth against her back. She chirp-whistled it seemed to the pup, and Fearless dissolved into her giggly like trills of enjoyment. That puzzled and reassured Crystal Dagger though, as she chirped next at Mirage.

" _ **Do you feel better with how happy the pup is?**_ " Mirage asked her, bringing one finger up to stroke along her back.

Trailbreaker chuckled, " _ **I think she is, there's none of that aggressive purple color to be seen, or those stress strips Hound mentioned.**_ "

" _ **Very true,**_ " Mirage murmured, seeking to see if Crystal Dagger had that spot on her back that would relax her as it did her companion.

" _ **I believe the little one is starting to lose some of her energy,**_ " Hound said, chuckling softly.

" _ **Fearless is just a pup,**_ " The black mech reminded, looking over to see the human bitlet yawn, " _ **Maybe set her with the mother before Prima's Singer wakes, and let Crystal Dagger watch, and then see if she'll let you carry her around for a bit. She might be like a turbo fox, full of brisling and nips until picked up. She seems relaxed now.**_ "

Hound smiled, and then carefully shifted and settled the pup on the basking rock next to her mother.

Mirage shifted so that Crystal Dagger could see the pup being returned safely, and stroked her back again. " _ **See, little one? The pup was set back with your companion for rest, perfectly safe.**_ "

The long tail twitched in the air, the mermaid watching carefully but when Mirage started to rub her back again she seem to start to purr-hum and relaxed.

" _ **Seems to be working...should we do the rest Hound?**_ " Trailbreaker looked over at the green mech hopefully, knowing that it would make Mirage happy. Hound nodded, stepping away from the tank.

Mirage took a step back as well, though he was carefully monitoring Crystal Dagger's stress level. He didn't want this to end up an unpleasant experience for her. The organic pet twitched, looked around, and then seemed interested in this vantage point. Living a life in water or just on the surface it must have been very different. Mirage smiled, encouraged by her interest. He moved around the room, pausing at anything that seemed to catch her interest. Once she had a tour of the room and seemed content with being held, Mirage carefully placed her back in the tank.


	4. Rescue

Bluestreak pinged the door to Prowl's private residence. He knew he was always welcome over, and that Prowl enjoyed seeing him. His wings quivered, distressed by what he had seen that had driven him to come visit his mentor and brother.

There was a pause and then a return comm, :: ** _The door's open now Bluestreak._** :: Prowl's calm voice spoke through the line.

:: ** _Thank you, Prowl!_** :: Bluestreak said as he opened the door and entered. It wasn't hard to find Prowl, and when he did Bluestreak threw his arms around him. " ** _Thank you for seeing me!_** "

Blue optics flickered, startled at first but Prowl shifted in his favorite chair, easing it back away from his personal desk here at home. His arms came up and wrapped around the slightly smaller mecha, " ** _Bluestreak, is something wrong?_** " One white hand found and scratched at a spot he knew the younger mech liked to get him to calm down a little and smooth out the static feel in the energy field against Prowl's.

Bluestreak instantly relaxed from the touch, leaning closer to Prowl and started to purr like a youngling. " ** _You know those humans that are starting to get imported in as pets? I saw one today, but he was in bad shape. He was skinnier than he should be and his owner wasn't taking care of him right and didn't even care that his human wasn't doing well._** "

" ** _I have heard of them, though haven't seen one yet,_** " Prowl admitted as he rubbed the spot some more, " ** _Are they not very short lived? Perhaps the one you saw was just getting to the end of its life cycle?_** " he offered, just in case.

" ** _There are other signs when they're getting towards the end of their lives, Prowl. This one was younger, and it was starving,_** " Bluestreak's wings twitched, and he looked pleadingly at his brother. " ** _Let me show you!_** " He pinged Prowl with image captures of the human he saw.

Prowl hummed as he examined the image, " ** _That... is not in accordance to the pet laws we have with organics._** "

" ** _Could you confiscate it, Prowl? Make sure it goes to a better home? I know you have the rank for it,_** " Bluestreak pleaded.

" ** _Who has this organic?_** " The mech asked, pausing the rubbing motions as Prowl's interest was caught. That and it was really hard for anyone to resist Bluestreak's field and pleading optics.

" ** _His name is Greenblade,_** " Bluestreak said, pinging Prowl with all the info he had on the Decepticon.

The older mech gave a soft growl of his engine, " ** _I know of this mech._** "

" ** _So you'll get him? Make sure the human is safe?_** " Bluestreak asked just to confirm, hopeful optics on Prowl.

" ** _I can confiscate the organic only if there is a home to place it,_** " Prowl warned, having a feeling but still had to be Unicron's bite, " ** _If there isn't someone willing to care for it in recovery, or it will be put down._** "

" ** _I'd be willing to take it in. You know I'd take good care for it, and do anything needed for it to recover,_** " Bluestreak said earnestly.

" ** _Do you have time for a pet?_** " Prowl asked, wanting Bluestreak to be sure before completely offering his spark to a pet. At the same time, it would be good for the younger mech's confidence if he did magnate to keep the organic alive and nurse it back to health.

" ** _Yes, I have plenty of time and I have the funds for anything he needs, including medical care,_** " Bluestreak reassured him.

The black and white mech regarded the younger mech, and then his energy field softened, " ** _Alright than. If you would get up from sprawling over my front we can go now._** "

" ** _Thank you, Prowl!_** " Bluestreak immediately stood up, wings fluttering with excitement. " ** _You know I can't stand to see any living creature in such a state._** "

Prowl shook his head, he knew that all too well, even in the war there had been little turbo foxes showing up here and there. The mech finished what he was doing, saving files before rising up, " ** _Would Greenblade likely be at his home now, and the pet?_** " It would be just better all-around to take the abused pet and send it off with Bluestreak and order the mech back after.

Bluestreak nodded. " ** _He should be. He's usually either at work or home._** "

" ** _Then lead the way,_** " Prowl said, sending a signal to open the main door, at the same time a head poked in. He blinked, " ** _Jazz?_** "

" ** _Hey Prowl- oh, hi Blue!_** " the master of spies grinned.

" ** _Hi Jazz!_** " Blue greeted enthusiastically, wings waving. " ** _We were about to go rescue a human!_** "

" ** _A what?_** " Jazz's visor flashed in a blink, he stepped back and instead of invading Prowl's apartment again- not that he didn't almost live in there anyways- and fell into step with the other two mechs. He brushed his shoulder against Bluestreak's in greeting, energy field warm.

" ** _A human! You know, those organics that are being sold as pets? I saw one that wasn't being taken care of and told Prowl so that he can be confiscated and given to someone who will take care of him._** " Bluestreak returned the bump, as comfortable around the spy as he was Prowl.

" ** _I heard about a new organic pet trade starting,_** " Jazz allowed, " ** _But I thought it was mostly in the old cons side of things._** "

" ** _Odd,_** " Prowl arched an optic ridge, it wasn't uncommon for one 'side' to try and profit from the other.

" ** _Yeah, I've seen more 'Cons with them,_** " Bluestreak agreed. " ** _Mirage has some, did you hear? Only his are aquatic, so they have to stay at his ship with him, Hound, and 'Breaker. Apparently one is the youngling of one of the others he has!_** "

" ** _Aw,_** " Jazz grinned, tossing an arm over Bluestreak's shoulders, finding a good scritching spot while doing so. " ** _Must be pretty lil' things if he likes them. Unless Hound got 'em for Mirage._** " He had no trouble leaning on the younger mech and walking at the same time, or helping Bluestreak to walk without weaving either

Bluestreak leaned into the contact, wings fluttering happily at the touch. " ** _No, Hound said Mirage just up and messaged them one day saying that he had some and was setting up a tank. But he did say that they're very pretty. Very colorful, and they even glow in the dark! And the carrier will sing to her sparkling, too._** "

Jazz chuckled, " ** _Might have to swing by some time._** "

" ** _Have you seen them Bluestreak?_** " Prowl asked, looking at the younger mech. " ** _Or held any of these humans._** "

" ** _Hound let me have a quick peak at them once, but I didn't get to hold any of theirs. There are other mechs that I meet through my job though that have humans, and I've held them. They were much better cared for, very healthy,_** " Bluestreak replied.

" ** _Sounds like this might be a good intervention._** " Jazz noted as they started to near the building where the issues in question lived. " ** _You have a care file? I hear organics in general are sometimes tricky, and you know they don't run off of energon._** "

" ** _Yeah, I've looked into how to care for a human before. And first thing I'm going to do is get him some organic food and other things he'll need. He's a basic human, and those are the easiest to care for when they're healthy. Once he's had an orn or two to settle and eat and clean up, I'll take him to Hound so that he can take a look at the human,_** " Bluestreak babbled.

" ** _Sounds like you have been thinking hard on this,_** " Prowl noted, and he sounded...impressed!

" ** _You know I like taking good care of pets,_** " Bluestreak said, proud of himself.

" ** _So much so we had three litters of foxes on the Ark once,_** " Prowl reminded, pausing just outside of the building that the con lived in. " ** _Bluestreak, wait out here for now._** "

" ** _Okay,_** " Bluestreak said obediently, stopping where he was, wings fluttering with anxious excitement.

Jazz scratched Bluestreak between the wing panels as he stepped away to move inside with Prowl. " ** _Be back, Blue!_** "

" ** _Bluestreak,_** " Prowl's voice had a note of annoyance some breams later as he came back out, but it wasn't aimed at the younger mech as he emerged again not long later. He held out a rather small tank out to the younger mech. But it had no human inside, just a few things, some not looking clean and what might have been a food cube, yet an odd color compared to anything Blue streak had seen yet. " ** _You should subspace this to look over later._** "

" ** _Okay,_** " Bluestreak said, subspacing the cube as told. " ** _And the human?_** "

" ** _Right here,_** " Jazz hummed softly as he came out after Prowl, gently holding a smaller brown-black box, the lid had vents in it. "'ere ya go Blue, but be gentle. I wouldn't open it until you're back home, an' keep things dark for the little thing. It's pretty scared."

" ** _Okay,_** " Bluestreak said, the nervous-excited waving of his wings belying the gentleness in his hands as he took the box from Jazz. " ** _I'll make sure he's well taken care of. Dark, quiet, and some good food and liquids for him to drink. And make sure he gets clean, too._** "

Jazz smiled, " ** _Good, he looks like he needs it, an' I don't know anything about these little pets._** " When the vibrations Jazz was putting out left the box, there was a small shifting and what might be a whine inside.

Bluestreak hummed a soothing note, peeking a bit into one of the slits. " ** _Thank you, both of you. I'll make sure you don't regret it!_** "

" ** _Voice down,_** " Prowl calmly reminded, turning Bluestreak around and pushed at his back.

" ** _Okay,_** " Bluestreak said, quieter, and hummed again to try to calm the human in the box he was holding. He started towards the closest store that had human supplies that was also in the direction he needed to go to get home.

* * *

 

Bluestreak settled on the floor of his apartment, next to the storage closet in his berth room. He had the lights dimmed somewhat, and everything that his new human would need in the closet. A waste unit, a container of drinking liquid, new covering cloths, and padding and cloths that would be his pet's recharge berth. Bluestreak had some new food in his subspace, and had the sink ready to draw water to give his new pet a bath if he could get his human to let him pick him up. Now all that was left was to open the travelling cube with the human.

Bluestreak vented to steady himself, then unsealed the cube. He slowly tilted it, allowing the human to crawl out on his own.

There was a startled squawk almost, and the human slid out more than anything. The little organic was trembling from fear, or shivering from being too cold, or even both. Its soft hide was dirty and darkly colored, and even being curled up on the ground in front of the much bigger Bluestreak's, the Autobot could see many parts of the support structure- the 'bones' through the human's hide.

The little head ducked, posturing seeming to be beyond submissive, bare shoulders tensed.

" ** _Hey, it's okay,_** " Bluestreak said in his best soothing-the-wild-creature voice, and unsuspected one of the packets of food. He placed the hand with it on the floor, palm up, and slowly scooted it closer so that the human could see the offered food.

The human flinched at his hand, and peeked up, but didn't move from his spot. As the kliks passed it was more than just fear but the human may not have enough energy to move or climb up to the mech's hand. Bluestreak reached a bit further, then slowly tilted his hand so that the food would slide within grabbing distance for the human. He wanted to be so careful, not wanting to startle or further distress the human in his care.

" ** _It's okay. It's good, fresh food,_** " he cooed soothingly to the human. " ** _If you're okay after eating that, then we'll go get you cleaned up._** "

Finally, small eyes tilted up, a strange but pretty brown shade, and his gaze flicked to the food cube. He reached out to grab it, though not moving really too fast it was to the organic right now. The cube vanished with starved bites, as if trying to get the food down as fast as possible before it was taken away.

" ** _Will you let me pick you up?_** " Bluestreak asked quietly, as his other hand came around to try to cup the human onto his hand. He paused at any sign that the human potentially wouldn't want to be picked up.

The human male shivered, but moved to sit on the edge of Bluestreak's palm, letting the mech pick him up.

" ** _There. See? That's not so bad,_** " Bluestreak said soothingly, carrying him over to the sink in his energon prep area. He gently filled the sink to about the human's chest-height in basic solvent that was just under the human's body temperature, putting some of the cleansing fluid in so that could bubble up.

The human clung to Bluestreak's hand, small arms wrapping around his thumb and eyed the water, then the hand he was on. It wasn't exactly the liquid he was wary of, but the organic's own lack of strength.

" ** _You reluctant to go in? First let's get those coverings off of you,_** " Bluestreak said, using one hand to gently remove the dirty rags that covered the human. Then he gently lowered his hand into the water, supporting the humans.

The human squirmed as Bluestreak did this, the motions a little protesting, but not vocally. Other than some very soft hisses when the bath liquid covered him the human stayed quiet, not at all 'chatty' like other pets Bluestreak had been allowed to hold or cuddle. The little male wasn't much bigger than a newly sparked youngling either, only the organic would stay this size.

Maybe that's why these pets were getting more popular enough to come to Autobot attentions as well.

Bluestreak took a small cloth and offered it to the human. " ** _Will you wash yourself? Or do I need to wash you?_** " he asked the human, still using his soothing voice.

The human didn't seem to hear the mech, eyes closed and slowly- very slowly the tension was easing from its frame. He was enjoying the water, though stayed attached to Bluestreak's hand.

" ** _Yeah, I bet the water feels good. It'll feel better once you're clean,_** " Bluestreak said, taking the cloth and starting to gently run it over the human's back to start the process of getting him clean.

The organic seemed submissive to the mech's motions, but then it wasn't too surprising that he was, being in the Decepticon's abusive care for who knows how long. The human only hissed and twitched when the mech brushed over old, scabbed or a few new wounds. Mostly reddish scrapes and discolored patches.

Bluestreak offered the cloth again. " ** _Do you want to start cleaning? Or have me clean you up all the way?_** " he said, though he knew the human couldn't understand him. " ** _I just want to get you clean and fed and safe._** "

He was watched for almost a full klik before a hesitant hand reached out to take the cloth. The human didn't get off the metallic hand, since he didn't trust himself that much to not just sink in the semi-depth.

"...thank you..." the man whispered, though doubting if this weird blue-optic mech knew any human languages. Few of the red optic ones once leaving Earth did, or cared to know at all.

" ** _There you go,_** " Bluestreak said, smiling at the human. " ** _Go on and get yourself clean, and then we'll get you rinsed off._** "

It wasn't a very speedy thing to do, and after the human was satisfied with its front and more sensitive areas, the organic did a controlled collapse on the gray-white palm. Going limp with energy spent already.

" ** _Alright little guy, I'll just finish and get you rinsed off,_** " Bluestreak said, carefully taking the cloth and finished washing the human. He then lifted the human out, drained the water from the sink, and set the solvent to a bare trickle to rinse the human off.

A faint mumble came from the mech's hand, quite possibly being an attempt at an organic purring. Maybe the human knew he was trying to help it!

Bluestreak certainly hoped so! Once the organic was rinsed off, the grey mech grabbed a drying cloth, wrapping the human in and carefully drying him off. " ** _There, doesn't that feel better? I always feel much better after cleaning up in the washracks. All the dirt can be irritating._** "

No comment came from his new pet, but the organic was watching Bluestreak. Maybe it was listening to him now, still quiet tired and maybe stuffed full from that one food cube.

Bluestreak walked back into the berth room and to the closet. He knelt down again and pulled out some new coverings for the human. " ** _Here we go, let's get you into something clean. Then I'll let you settle into your area, okay? I'll leave the door open so you can get in and out if you want, but you can have some undisturbed time in there to rest. You probably need some recharge pretty badly._** "

The human eyed the coverings, reaching for one, and managed to wiggle into the lower ones, the legs a little long but he didn't seem to mind that. After that though, the little pet flopped-collapsed back into Bluestreak's hands as he just seemed to crash into recharge right there. A likely combination of a long day (and captivity in that tiny cage of the Decepticon's), and seemingly to at least partly understand the organic was in a safer place.

" ** _Aww,_** " Bluestreak said, his voice even quieter. He gently settled the human onto his berth and pulled some of the berth coverings over him. He left another package of food beside the berth for when the human woke up, and gently backed away to let the human rest.


	5. Vet-ish time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Co-Authored with Flyby Stardancer and Omicron the IceQueen

" ** _That you for letting me bring him over, Hound,_** " Blue chattered as the green mech let him into the ship. " ** _I really think getting to meet other kind mechs and see other humans will really help him relax. He's already a lot less scared of me than when I first got him, and he's been gaining weight. You can't see his struts as easily anymore._** " Blue settled the travel cube on the floor of the entertainment room as Hound closed the door behind them, and unsealed it so he could lift his human out and set him on the floor. " ** _How are your aquatic humans doing?_** "

" ** _Still more visible than it should be,_** " The green mech said as he settled on his heels, arms resting on his knees as he watched the human hold onto Bluestreak's finger- and snapping an image file of that for him. " ** _They're doing fine, very well. That little pup is growing so fast though. But the mother is letting Mirage sit away from the tank with Fearless for a cuddle on the couch._** "

" ** _That sounds really good! They must be starting to like you guys and know that you're safe!_** " Bluestreak said enthusiastically. " ** _And yeah, he's still underweight from where he should be, but he's been gaining steadily and really is a lot better. Just the least little bit would wear him out when I first brought him home, he was so bad. I had to finish bathing him because he just didn't have the strength to clean his whole body himself. Now he doesn't need my help at all to bathe and he can still go for a while afterwards. Should we move to join Mirage and your humans?_** "

" ** _Hmm, how about first we keep him just out of sight of the females._** " Hound said, motioning Bluestreak to pick up is pet, " ** _Being so weak I don't think it would be a good idea to let him near them as they have a pup. Not sure what a new male would do to the pup either._** "

Bluestreak's wings drooped a little. " ** _I was thinking of letting them interact at a safe distance. They're such social creatures, and he's been alone for Primus knows how long. What if I held him so that he couldn't get to them, and they couldn't harm him? If they start acting hostile, I could take him away._** "

The green mech shook his head, " ** _Because of the isolation I want to do it in smaller steps. He might be too-happy so to say, and our humans don't have legs. They do have a stinger at the end of the tail as well. So we'll just let them hear each other first._** "

" ** _Okay Hound. Just show me where to stand with him,_** " Bluestreak said, giving in to the older mech's experience. He carefully picked up Fuzzy, holding him to his chestplates.

" ** _Just sit here in Trailbreaker's chair, Mirage should be blocking little Prima pretty well._** " Hound invited, leading the other Autobot over, he grinned, " ** _The big mech is still recharging- not a fast booter. How's the Singer doing?_** " the mech leaned over the back of the couch to peer down at the two lazy forms sitting there.

Bluestreak settled in the chair, content with holding his human. " ** _Some things never change, huh?_** "

" ** _Very well,_** " Mirage replied, tilting his helm up to receive a kiss from Hound. " ** _She is much more relaxed about me holding her._** "

" ** _And I see she's letting you play with her tail now,_** " Hound noted, he chuckled and moved to sit on the couch between Mirage and Bluestreak. " ** _From what the care file says these humans are normally very social, and touch oriented. Since you only have one I would suggest you start giving your Fuzzy more pettings. It would help him with linking none harmful touch to mecha as well. But also fill the gap of attention. Do you know if the organic is captive bred or not?_** "

" ** _I do try to pet him and socialize with him and get him used to me. It's just a bit harder because I don't want to scare him after he was so badly mistreated,_** " Bluestreak said. " ** _I have no idea if he was captive bred or wild. His previous owner didn't care much about him and never said, and of course once he was confiscated, that was that._** " His free hand came up, a finger gently stroking down Fuzzy's back.

" ** _Mmm, in very limited amounts. Too much and she'll start to get annoyed,_** " Mirage said, a contented smile on his face. A fanned tail flopped on Mirage's chest and arm, as if demanding he return to rubbing that dry polishing cloth in pets. " ** _Of course, beautiful,_** " Mirage crooned to his pet, and started rubbing her with the cloth again. " ** _Does that feel good?_** "

" ** _How long did it take for the adults to warm up to you?_** " Bluestreak asked

" ** _I think it depends on if their wild caught or not, the captive bred ones that are handled are likely to be the fastest to adapt to a new mech,_** " Hound smile at his mate and their pet, and then looked back to Bluestreak, noting but not drawing attention that the male organic was slowly perking up as the chatter-trills from the tank drifted over. His smile turned to a grin, " ** _You seem to be doing a great job with that little thing, if he's responding and letting you pick him up after the trauma from another mech._** "

" ** _Thank you, Hound,_** " Bluestreak said, cramped wings attempting a flutter of pleasure. " ** _I think he recognizes that I only want to help him, but he still instinctively cringes away at times because it's become an ingrained response. I really try not to frighten him._** " He smiled down at the human, stroking his back again. " ** _I think he hears your humans. He seems to recognize their calls, at least on some level._** "

" ** _Must not have been completely isolated then from before the trauma._** " Hound nodded, then tilted his head as a soft chirp came from under Bluestreak's hands.

It had a repose, of Crystal Dagger quieting (Fearless chittering away still), and from within Mirage's gentle grip the blue mech could feel all Prima's Singer's fins twitched as she blinked her eyes open again. Bluestreak immediately looked down at Fuzzy, gauging his reaction. He hoped it would be friendly and not aggressive to any of the aquatic humans, especially not the pup.

Mirage paused at Prima's Singer's reaction, monitoring her closely since she was the closest to Bluestreak's human. :: ** _The females have noticed him in return,_** :: Mirage commed the other two, willing to let things play out silently for the moment.

:: ** _Don't disturb them, Blue' watch for any aggression you have the better angle. You too Mirage,_** :: Hound added looking back to his mate, :: ** _You know your Singer best after all._** ::

:: ** _I already am, love,_** :: Mirage replied. :: ** _So far she is fine._** ::

:: ** _I will Hound,_** :: Bluestreak replied, completely serious. He was once more on a mission, not the happy-go-lucky young mech everyone knew.

The mother tilted her head to listen, pushing the soft head-fur (the only fur the aquatic humans seemed to have) out of the way. Then bracing one hand on Mirage pushed herself up into a semi sitting position, not seeming to mind this time that his other hand still rested over her, in fact Prima's Singer used his joints to help her stay up.

"...hello?" Prima's Singer, Angelus, called from the strangely comfortable spot her owner liked to tuck her against his big frame. Her fluke flicked a little between body and palm of the mech. Unaware that her voice had the new humans stirring and fully waking up like he hadn't done in a long time under Bluestreak's caging (but gentle) fingers.

:: ** _Should I loosen my grip slightly on him, let him move to where he can see?_** :: Bluestreak asked Hound, his full attention on the humans and their interactions. His hands were gentle on Fuzzy, though there was no mistaking that Fuzzy wasn't going to go anywhere at the moment.

:: ** _Give it another klik._** :: Hound turned to look at the blue mech beside him, :: ** _Would you mind if Bluestreak kneels in front of you? Get the humans a little closer to hear, then let fuzzy move at his own pace up to Prima? I think with her under your hand she's pretty protected, and Blue can grab Fuzzy if he tries anything._** ::

:: ** _Yes, and I'll keep her tail restrained so that she can't damage him with it,_** :: Mirage agreed, suiting action to words as he slightly shifted his hold on the aquatic human.

:: ** _Okay, I'm going to bring him over,_** :: Bluestreak warned, shifting slowly. He got up carefully and moved towards Mirage, then turned and knelt down, allowing the two humans to see each other.

Angelus looked up at Bluestreak's optics, then up at the blue mech's, "What's wrong Blue Shark?" She asked her owner, though not expecting an answer from her owner. She had gotten use to him seeming to prefer to have Angelus room to wiggle and flip her tail while tucked between his arm and body. The warmth of the mech's frame and the feeling of humming (aura energy Jessica called it) wasn't so bad once you got over the fact that you were being cuddled and stroked.

It was the soft male- and _human!_ \- voice that nearly whispered her name that turned Angelus eyes turning to this new mech's hands. Her heart stopped, " _...Jack?_ " She asked, leaning over 'Blue-Shark's' arm for a better look at the too thin person laying almost limp in gray fingers, the semi-dead look in his eyes farther tore her heart into little bits.

Bluestreak shifted slightly, allowing the humans to get a better view of each other. He crooned a soothing note, trying to ease the encounter with it. Mirage watched his female intently. So far she wasn't showing any signs of aggression. If anything, she seemed distressed by the state he was in, rather than upset at his presence.

"Jack?" Angelus called, tapping the metal arm she was draped over, "Hey, look at me? Come on Jack. It's me, Angelus. Your 'personal city', remember?"

"...Angie..?" The man focused his eyes again, brown finding blue. "Are you real?"

"Yes... I'm real, really real." Angelus assured, "Oh god what happened to you?" Tears were forming in her eyes as the woman tried to coax her fiancé over, even under the bright gazes of three mechs.

:: ** _That's lively,_** :: Hound noted.

:: ** _Yeah. I'm going to loosen my hold,_** :: Bluestreak warned. :: ** _Fuzzy doesn't look like he even has the awareness to attack, and Prima's Singer looks to be trying to help him._** :: With that he gently loosened his hold and shifted, allowing the female to help him over to Mirage's hand.

:: ** _Either his condition has activated her creator instincts, or perhaps they seem familiar to one another,_** :: Mirage suggested, carefully holding still to provide a stable platform.

His mermaid displayed a shocking amount of strength once she got her hands on Fuzzy, pulling him with her arms and shoulders alone the rest of the way over Mirage's arm after he got close enough. Wrapping her arms tightly around the male and burring her face in his neck. She was shuttering and making a strange sound, not really a keen or a kreel like Fearless did, but it had a distinct sadness to it. After a klik the male was displaying the same signs.

" ** _Ohhh..._** " Hound crooned, " ** _I think the social aspect in these organics runs a little deeper than I first thought," He murmured softly, watching the display. "I highly doubt they know each other, Blue's seems more like a captive bred human, Prima's purely wild bred. But to care for another hurt breed of human... I think the females are more than just caretakers of the young. All breeds are pack-oriented after all, makes sense to care for any breeding capable member at least._** "

" ** _They likely take care of the older and injured of their packs then, do you think Hound?_** " Bluestreak asked, watching the scene unfold.

Mirage loosened his grip on Prima's Singer's tail. He highly doubted there was any reason to worry for violence between the two adults. He hummed soothingly to them, but allowed them to hold each other against his chestplate. His pet seemed bound and determined not to let go for a vorn it looked like besides.

" ** _Likely, at least with those of their pack. From What Mirage said Prima hasn't seen another male for some time, could be another factor she's so protective._** " He daringly stroked a fingertip down Fuzzy's back, chuckling as the female smacked his finger. " ** _Let's just let them be for a bit, if you don't mind the cuddle pile Mirage._** "

" ** _No, I do not mind having them on me,_** " Mirage reassured his mate.

" ** _I sure hope she is able to help him,_** " Bluestreak said quietly, watching them. " ** _This is a lot more emotion from him that isn't just fear than I've been able to get._** "

" ** _Then it seems to be doing good for the poor little thing,_** " Hound hummed, and then motioned for Bluestreak to start easing back away so not to over crowd the humans.

Bluestreak eased back some, still watching the humans. " ** _Yeah, and hopefully the effect will last even when I take him home._** "

" ** _Hopefully,_** " Hound agreed, then smiled as he rose slowly, " ** _Still want to see the pup Blue? We can give the organics a few breems._** "

Bluestreak perked up at it. " ** _Yes please! Pups are always so cute!_** " The grey mech scrambled to his feet, eager.

" ** _She's about as big as your thumb now,_** " Hound chuckled as he walked over to the tank, " ** _And swimming around on the surface rather than bobbing._** "

" ** _Oh, that's really cool, Hound! She's hitting her developmental milestones! Can she hold her breath or breathe water yet?_** " Bluestreak asked as they approached, hands and arms ready to take the little mermaid.

" ** _She seems to be holding her breath, but not even a klik long._** " Hound chuckled, turning off the dome field and reaching into the tank, splashing the water a bit in a playful motion with his fingers near the synthetic plants on the surface, getting a trilling response from the pup that was playing there.

Bluestreak giggled. " ** _Does she like playing with the three of you? What toys does she have in there right now?_** "

" ** _I think she does, and likes it when she's in the curve of your fingers to sit up and look around._** " Hound nudged a little glowing ball closer to Fearless, grinning as she pounced on it. She grabbed and then rolled over into the water, popping back up with a trill of amusement. Fearless splashed the surface water with her arms, not seeming to notice that Hound was picking her up until the mech gently put her into a soft polishing cloth, curling it around the pup to protect the growing, and right now sensitive fins before passing the handful to Bluestreak. " ** _Here, Crystal Dagger looks like she needs a break._** "

" ** _Hi there, Fearless,_** " Bluestreak greeted the pup as he carefully took her. " ** _Do you enjoy playing with your ball?_** " Bluestreak shifted his hold slightly, bringing his fingers up to help her sit up.

The pup tilted her head, blinking up at the new mech (she had seen him but with a baby memory it took a few times before Bluestreak would no longer be 'new,') and made a soft sound, wiggling in the soft cloth while staring in fascination at his optics.

" ** _Are you trying to figure me out?_** " Bluestreak cooed, giving her a bit of a tickle with the finger on his free hand.

He was rewarded with a trill and flailing arms batting at the finger before trying to grab onto the gray tip.

Bluestreak laughed, and continued to tickle the little human. " ** _You sure are cute! Don't the adults play with you? I wouldn't be able to resist if I had a creation as cute as you,_** " he babbled to her.

Unseen for the most part, Crystal Dagger rolled her eyes at the whole display when she looked away from trying to figure out what was going on over on the couch.

Mirage's focus was on the two humans in his arms, watching as Prima's Singer attempted to soothe Bluestreak's pet.

It was fascinating that she would feel such a need to comfort him, despite being different varieties from vastly different habitats, and complete strangers.

Bluestreak continued to tickle and play with the pup. He let his finger run down the flesh of her tail before coming up to tickle her stomach again. " ** _You're such a good, playful pup Fearless. I'm glad you're in a good home._** " Every so often as he played with the pup, he would glance over to check on his human with Prima's Singer, before forcing his attention back on the pup.


	6. New Little pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen's Notes: okay, sorry this has taken so long to update, I was waiting for Flyby to finish her editing, but she has poofed into the distractions of real like work and duties. Or so I'm assuming, I having seen Flyby online in a very long time.
> 
> But not to worry! I have an arvive of chapters here, its just doing another edit on my part and sorting them into order, I also have several other chapters done by myself, and co-Authered with another few friends!
> 
> When Flyby comes back online again I'll put a note up if there has been any changes to any chapters that have been posted while she's has been focusing on real life matters.
> 
> Also!
> 
> Now introducing a new 'human breed' in this chapter, there are three main groups of humans, ['classic,' mermaid and runners] and how there are will be explained in this and later chapters.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Stretching out as much as she could, Athena rolled over from her side onto her stomach with a miserable sigh. Her back and ribs were still sore from the too-strong grip from one of the mechs, she hadn't even tried to escape- why would it do that?

True she was a Runner-breed, her many times great grandmother had entered into the splicing project's and the woman's whole family were involved to help with search and rescue teams, like what Athena had been doing where caught. Only now knowing that the people she'd been searching for had been harvested from the Mechs. The human race's effective conqueror and, evident caretakers\farmers.

Did she have that bio-energy they seemed to like?

"Ugh..." the young woman sighed, wishing for a shirt at least as she looked around the ten by ten 'room-cube' she had been in for what seemed like few weeks, not quite a month according to her internal clock since leaving Earth. There was only the slightly too small bed, strange yellow-gold walls, with one clear viewing wall in the 'front' and a field protected top that the woman knew better then to try and jump through. She missed going to the bathroom oddly, but with whatever was in those food-cubes she didn't need to. Athena was starting to hope that her captors where going to start giving her more water though, she could feel the dehydration starting even in her own altered frame.

Looking out the 'front' of her prison, the woman jumped at the completely new mech that was peering in at her. "Gah! Dude! Make some noise out there, don't ninja-up on someone." She complained, for whatever good that would do. Pulling her long legs up, grasping toes flexing and a long, smooth tail curled close by reflex- it having been grabbed more than once already.

The red mech gave her a wave, before turning to look at something outside of the room, buzz-clicking at whatever or whoever was there. Whatever that was, he then stood up and reached in, scooping Athena up. He wasn't particularly gentle, but he was careful to not hurt her. He first brought her up to eye level, buzz-clicking again but this time at her.

"Hey! Ow-ribs!" She yelped and then hissed at the mech, the sudden motion jarring already cracked ribs, making Athena reflexively try to protect her sides as the woman's tail lashed out across the black palm. She semi-kicked her legs before tucking them in close, trying to think through the throbbing ache, if she could get her legs under her, than she had the chance at jumping away...

Shaking her head to get some of the wisps of bangs out of her eyes, Athena's red hair was pulled back and braided right now (the color had been her mother's choice before she was born), so it didn't block her view of this outer place. The former S&R Runner froze, staring at the lines of...cages?

"What...the hell?"

The mech buzz-clicked away. One finger of the hand not holding her aloft came up, nudging her braid, then her tail. He looked over at the other mech again, before continuing to study her closely.

The soft hide tail, skin not really hide or fur, smacked the mech's finger before curling, she had full control over the appendage, "Don't even think of pulling that big ruby dude."

The red mech gave a series of rapid beeps, his face contorting into what resembled a grin. He tried rubbing her tail again, still with just the one finger.

Athena growled as deeply as her slim, but also female frame would let her, batting at the finger first with tail, then slapping it with her hand. She had to be careful not to extend too far, but it was likely the mech would see the discoloration in copper-tan around her chest in the shape of another mech's digits.

And he did see it, his actions pausing as the expression on his face changed. He looked again at the other mech there, buzz-clicking some more, this time noticeably shorter and sharper sounds. The other mech rushed off. The red one then returned his attention to her, crooning before starting a low hum.

"Ruby dude you are weird," The woman said, shifting to pull and fold her long legs up in front of her, tail twitching closer, this was after glancing down at the ground. She might be able to make the jump, yet there was no clear rebound points to help and the passable jarring to the ribs wasn't a fun thought but then what? Athena had no idea where she was, other than far from home, no idea where to get food as well as being near the point of starving for water, "So... what are you going to do than hm?"

The mech crooned again before holding her closer to his chestplates, his free hand coming up to shield her. The other mech, the one that seemed to run this place, soon returned with a couple things that he gave to Ruby Mech. One of them he offered to Athena, a food cube.

Given her position, the human snagged the food cube with her tail to flip it up and over black metal digits and into her hands, eyeing the mech, "Oh don't you start on me too- you're the one that gave me to sir-grabs-too-tight... of course, feed the Runner food not water..." she trailed off her vocal grumblings to watch what Ruby Mech- for a lack of a better name to call this one, was doing now with his free hand.

The Ruby Mech's free hand was staying still for the moment. He was watching her, seeming waiting for something.

Athena paused from just starting to nibble on a bit of the blue colored food cube. She blinked green eyes back up at the blue optics (strange color, every other mech she'd seen had red optics), "What?"

An odd chirp-chitter came from the...what? Shop-owner? He had something else and offered a familiar water cube to Ruby, unable to understand what was being said, or how traitorous that cube plus the food cube would be combined would be to her. At least for the next half day to her.

The Ruby Mech handed her the water cube, and cooed and hummed to her again, clearly waiting for _something_. The water was pounced on at once, Athena wasn't really proud of herself but thirst was to the point that she almost jumped from one black hand to the other to grab it. The Ruby Mech buzzed and cooed again, carefully making sure she kept her balance as she downed the water as fast as she could gulp.

The cube was slightly bigger than normal, and it wasn't until she almost ate the gel layer that she made a face at the after taste, but it made getting the foamy cube down easier. She looked up at the two mechs staring at her, one last bit of foam in hand, and only then did an uneasy feeling creep up Athena's spine and down her tail to make the tip twitch.

"...oh please no." she muttered putting the intent staring of Ruby and the funny after taste together, and remembering the druggy-high like state Athena had been in when leaving Earth itself.

The Ruby Mech hummed louder, cradling her to his chest, his free hand blocking the rest of the room from her sight.

Athena squirmed, trying to kick out and get some room to jump away, but the large hand held her in place. Soon a whine slipped out of her as the woman's limbs slowed. Delaying in responding to her will before a warm, and disturbingly comfortable haze that settled on her. "Not fair..."

She could hear Ruby Mech croon, and then his finger came into view, coated with a white-ish, gel-like substance. He was very gentle as he rubbed it onto her torso, around her ribs. It only took a couple seconds for the gel to soak into her skin without a trace. The mech could feel, if he had enough sensors in his hands, the tension in the small frame, even drugged, ease. It slipped out past and between the black digits like the now limp tail.

Sideswipe looked up at the store keep once he had finished applying the healing nanite gel to the female human. " ** _I'm taking this one home with me. You give me the medications she'll need to heal, and I will pay the normal price for a human and the other necessities she'll need. We got a deal?_** " He asked in a voice that clearly stated that he could very well do harm if his terms weren't met.

" ** _That is an expensive human..._** " the mech started, hesitating at the look he got.

Sideswipe gave him a measured look. " ** _Now, see. I'm making you a very good offer. I *could* call an enforcer and report that you aren't providing proper medical care for organics in your procession. I happen to personally know a very high-ranking one, who would be willing to come and verify while I wait, and then she would be confiscated from you without any sort of payment, and your establishment would be put under watch. Instead, I am willing you pay you solid credits for her and *not* inform the authorities as to her condition at time of purchase. It's your choice,_** " he said conversationally.

The Decepticon vented, deflating, " ** _Okay, okay... she's in prime age to start breeding..._** " he offered, edging backwards again.

" ** _But it would be dangerous to do so while she is injured,_** " Sideswipe countered smoothly.

" ** _They heal fast, that breed, faster than any other,_** " The shop keeper came back with box filled with the basic things, and a data crystal (very careful of which kind of crystal). All the while cursing that Combaticon with passion, and the luck that this former Front Liner came in before he could start treatments. " **Do you have a tank or considering a limited free roam option?** "

" ** _Limited roaming would be the preferred choice,_** " Sideswipe replied, still with the gentle hold on the human even as he accepted the items and subspaced them with his other hand.

The other mech came back again with a smaller cube, as well as a small ring that within the box with the medical supplies for the organic. The ring gave off a faint energy trace, once activated it was a low level tracking beacon. " ** _You'll need this, no charge, that breed is fast and cleaver... try not to let it near your main door until you have it trained._** "

" ** _We'll be careful, though no organic is as fast as my brother and myself,_** " Sideswipe boasted cheerfully, accepting the equipment from the shopkeep.

The Decepticon gave him an odd look, " ** _You'll be surprised how fast that breed of organic is, I suggest you put the tracking collar on it before the tranquilizer wears off, and doors firmly closed in the first few orns._** "

Sideswipe hummed his acceptance of the advice. " ** _Then, if that's everything..._** " He loaded a chip with the necessary credits and passed it to the storekeep.

" ** _You will need to get it a vet check in the next decacycle,_** " The mech said taking the chip and loading the credits to the store's account. " ** _Do you want a traveling cube for it...?_** "

" ** _Understood. And I think I'll carry her. Let her get used to me handling her,_** " Sideswipe responded cheerfully.

" ** _Keep it in hand then,_** " The mech muttered in the background, still put out at the lose of the Runner-breed of human.

" ** _Don't worry, I will!_** " Sideswipe chuckled, heading out of the store. Once outside, he pulled one of the boxes out of subspace, retrieving the collar and placing it carefully on his new pet's neck. " ** _Oh, I think Sunny will like you,_** " he cooed to her, subspacing the box again. He then carefully transformed around her, depositing her in the cab of his alt mode for the drive home through the lower level streets, where he could go at a steady pace, and pass from air pressured sections.

The human more sprawled than anything, energy flagged out, murmuring like a mech would if Ratchet had put them in semi stasis to keep them from jerking around. The organic twitched the long tail, curling it automatically around some part in the red mech's cab, like that was an anchor... then seemed to snuggle down against the flex metal.

" ** _You getting comfortable there, little human?_** " Sideswipe asked as he took off towards home. " ** _I'll let Sunny pick out a name for you. But you'll be fine now. No one will injure you under our watch._** "

His new pet shifted and sprawled, venting a sigh as she looked around the cab, green eyes half lidded. A small hand reached out slowly, fingertips sliding over the 'dash.'

" ** _Yeah, you like not being in that store anymore, huh? You realize you're going home?_** " Sideswipe asked her, knowing he wouldn't get an actual reply. He hit the express road, and let his engine roar to life, accelerating to where he was just pushing the speed limit.

With a whine, the organic weakly got its balance back, sliding a little until its new collar hocked on an edge. Frowning, it reached up- abet slowly and not overly gracefully to feel over the metal band.

" ** _Do you not like the collar?_** " Sideswipe asked her. " ** _Once we're sure you won't try to escape, we might take it off. Okay?_** "

A humm like purr came from the human, looking around once again she settled back down, distracted by the lights outside of the mech's form.

" ** _Yeah, go ahead and look,_** " Sideswipe encouraged her. " ** _We'll be home soon, though._** " And he was right. It didn't take long before he moved over and slowed down, taking an off-ramp to normal streets.

The human shifted, tail trying to tighten on its part but didn't seem to notice his slowing or the turns other than to chirp in placid complaint at being moved.

" ** _Yeah, we're almost home. And then I can set up your berth, or hide, and show you around, and introduce you to Sunny,_** " Sideswipe said to her as he navigated the streets in what was obviously a well-off but also semi hidden neighborhood of Iacon.

At least obvious to mecha, maybe a fully aware organic.

When sideswipe stopped, she squeaked, sliding down into what seemed like a foot well to her, legs awkwardly up with one half tucked under the other, "Hey...watch the stops...crazy damn buss... should have ran...ooo...what's this?" Athena poked at a blue colored line in then semi dark of her new spot, easily distracted at the moment to say the least.

" ** _Hey!_** " came Sideswipe's voice as he shuddered around her. " ** _That tickles! And you should probably move back into the cradle._** "

He got another poke, then three instead, something like a giggle coming form the organic.

" ** _Hey!_** " Sideswipe shuddered again, laughing. " ** _Stop that! I need to transform, and you might get hurt if you're still there._** "

A few more pokes, then a wiggle and a giggle,

" ** _You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?_** " Sideswipe complained playfully, shaking lightly.

It took more then a couple of kliks, but soon the human edged back up into the 'seat' again. The tranquilizer fueled distraction had her attention shifting to her own tail as it slowly waved back and forth over her head.

" ** _That's better,_** " Sideswipe cooed to her before transforming, transferring her to his hand as he did so.

There was a yip, a small flail and the human clung to the black hand, protesting the sudden, gut twisting movement, "Oh I'm gonna hurl... _ump_."

" ** _You okay, little femme?_** " Sideswipe asked, bringing her up for a closer look.

She didn't look very well, but if he kept his hand steady it was likely the human would recover. If Sideswipe kept moving her too much, he was going to find out first hand that organics could purge their 'tank' as well.

" ** _Awww, what's the matter?_** " He asked her, keeping his hand steady. " ** _Gyros out of whack?_** "

"Hrrrrm..." the organic mumbled, her tail between two of his fingers and curling slowly around one like a soft copper ring while she rested against his palm.

" ** _Starting to feel better?_** " he crooned, slowly moving her down so that his hand was against his chestplate, and started humming a soothing note.

His new pet seemed content for now to lay sprawled where she was, the remaining time the organic would be affected by the drug might be prime time for cuddling if his brother wasn't home. Or showing her off it he was.

" ** _Alright, let's go see if Sunny's home,_** " he said to her, heading into the home he shared with his twin. " ** _Yo, Sunny! You here?_** " he called out. " ** _I got something to show you!_** "

" ** _I keep telling you not to call me that!_** " was the reply before Sunstreaker appeared, wiping paint from his hands. " ** _What is it?_** "

" ** _I got us a human!_** " Sideswipe replied proudly, holding her out. " ** _I figured you could name her._** "

The yellow mech just raised an optic ridge at him, before taking the human from his brother's hand. He raised her up, studying her. Somehow, Athena got a taste of reality, and tried to flip off the world and mechs, but she flipped her tail instead of fingers. The soft limb fell limp as she tried to push herself up on the palm- wait wasn't it black a second ago?- and thought better of it. Curling up seemed like a much better idea as her grasping toes flexed to grab at air, the woman's red braid wasn't quiet as neat anymore, but she didn't care right now.

Sunstreaker looked back at his twin. " ** _What's wrong with her?_** "

" ** _She was injured a bit at the shop. I made the mech running it give me meds to heal her. I don't think she handled the ride over here too well either,_** " he replied with a shrug.

The yellow twin hummed. " ** _And why did you pick this one?_** "

" ** _She's one of the fast runner variety,_** " Sideswipe said with a grin. " ** _And I thought you'd like the looks of her._** "

In the gold hand, the organic seemed to snuggle against the warm metal. The soft hide was warm on its own, and almost a coppery shade that both stood out and semi blended into the mech's palm. The discoloration of around her ribs was a few noticeable shades lighter to at least Sideswipe.

"Can I have a blanket...?" Athena asked, reaching up to push her bangs out of her face, green eyes blinking slowly around and then tilting her face up to the mech's own. "Hi there..."

" ** _And the colors on her torso?_** " Sunstreaker asked.

" ** _Injuries. They're actually better than they were at the store,_** " Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker just hummed again, the finger on his free hand moving to gently stroke the bundled filaments coming from her head.

Like most of everything on the human, it was soft, though not as smooth as her skin. It was an interesting woven pattern though the braid that Athena used, though the mech's wouldn't know it was called a french-braid, going from the top of her head and then changing pattern in a mock red tail.

Next, the careful, delicate touch stroked along her tail, the yellow mech still studying her responses carefully. It arched along with Sunstreaker's touch, the end flicking up to curl over his finger tip, tapping twice before relaxing back on his palm. The corner of Sunstreaker's mouth twitched at that, before he tried again.

Half way down the tail curled away from him, only to smack the finger. Sunstreaker chuckled at that.

" ** _Yeah, she had a good amount of spunk to her in the store, before she was given meds to calm her down_** ," Sideswipe grinned at his brother.

" ** _I'll keep her under observation, then, and will name her once I get a sense of her true personality,_** " the yellow twin replied with finality.

* * *

"...ow...okay," Athena groaned as she woke up after nodding off, having slept the last hour off, as well as worked out the last of the dugs off. But at the moment mentally she wasn't fully awake, still trying to cling to her memory fueled dream of a club back home, not where she likely really was far from Arizona, let alone home. "Hangover..."

If she let go just enough, she could almost imagine the bitter-sweet taste of her favorite drink. The woman would much rather remember that, then try and figure out why her neck was warm and felt like something heavy was on it.

Yet... reality and memories kept poking at her. So when Athena felt that the last of the fog had lifted from body and mind, she opened her eyes to looked around and see where she was.

She was being held by a large yellow mech, cradled in the crook of his arm really. And while he held her, he was...painting. That was definitely a brush in his other hand, and there was a picture in front of her.

Though glancing at the pictures, Athena didn't really see it or the image. She took in the vary massive frame and blurted out a reflexive, "Holy shit!" Her whole body reacted, lifting her legs and flipping upright to stand, more stand in a split before bouncing to her left.

Legs bent, grasping toes spread and tail flicking rapidly [and breathing with the belly] the woman was well able to keep her balance on the mech's arm on her own. Hell if she could run on piping to get to people in a building fire she could do this, automatically scanning for a place to jump too away from the mech.

" ** _Whoa!_** " Sunstreaker said as she moved. His other hand automatically came around, faster than she expected, blocking her in. " ** _You need to be careful. Don't want you to fall._** "

The human jumped almost straight up, half using the golden chest to rebound so when she landed it was at an angle. Now she stood on the other hand, a hop had Athena in a more stable spot of wrist and forearm-armor. Trapped as she had been, even with everything that happened the spliced human, the Runner hadn't lost her muscles much, she was still fast in her own right. And strong enough to dart down the arm and make the jump to the table on that side of the mech, avoiding paints to get a little higher, perched on a closed can to turn and eye the mech from that iffy 'safe' spot.

Sunstreaker paused, helm tilting as he watched her. " ** _Do you want to watch me work from there? Or are you looking for an escape route?_** "

"Where am I?" Athena asked, looking around and at hearing the strange sounds like a fax-machine having sex with a cell phone did she look back at the mech that had been holding her. "...you are the shiniest thing I have ever seen..."

" ** _Yeah, you're surveying your new home, aren't you?_** " Sunstreaker asked. " ** _But the real question is if you're going to try to make a run for it. Well, you won't get far. Sideswipe closed off the areas where you're not allowed, and that includes the entryway._** "

Athena was looking around, very carefully though tried to keep an eye on the mench- on his hands, at all times as well. Getting down off this table wasn't impossible, needing a few rebounds yet where was she? And...

"What the hell is this?" Athena asked aloud, reaching up to feel around the band around her neck, getting a strange look on her face, finding that it was smooth all the way around with no ridges or seems.

" ** _Yeah, do you like your collar? I wouldn't, but it's for your own safety,_** " Sunstreaker told her, reaching out a hand, palm up. " ** _Will you come back to me?_** "

He was eyed with all sorts of shades of mistrust, the human leaning away, tail twitching and ready to smack the fingers if they got to close.

" ** _No? Don't want to spend more time with me?_** " Sunstreaker asked, dropping his hand away a bit.

The organic hop-jumped to another can, wavering only slightly to shake herself. Athena judged the distance to the ground, and though it felt like her browsing was almost gone, the ribs were a little slower to finish healing. So getting down wasn't an easy option. The woman looked back up at the mech, and without the fog clogging her mind put together the roomers back home, the 'shop' before and now the band around her neck.

"...this is so not right," Athena complained, shoulders dropped. Then looked back up at the mech, "I am so not going to sit in your lap... damnit where's the water?"

" ** _What is it? You looking for your area?_** " Sunstreaker asked. " ** _Well, you'd need to come with me for it._** " He brought up his hand again, palm up, waiting. A kilk ticked by as the human tried to figure out what he was saying, likely being wild caught she didn't know any commands or words yet.

Truthfully Athena was debating her options, using her tail to poke one of the gold fingertips.

Sunstreaker wiggled his fingers a moment before stilling them. " ** _Come on. This is also the safest way for you to get down. You're still healing._** "

Easing closer, Athena reached out a leg to push at the mech's hand, testing to see if he'd keep his hand there, or move again. Then with one arm wrapped around her chest as much for a feeling of modesty and protection before standing on the golden hand. She kept her legs bent for balance, tail flicking behind her to help and waited to see what he'd do next.

" ** _There you go,_** " Sunstreaker said, bringing the hand a bit closer to his body for stability as he turned and started to leave the room.

Looking around the human placed one hand on the mech's chest, glancing back to see what he had been painting at last. "What are you, and artist or something?"

" ** _Yeah, that's a good girl,_** " Sunstreaker said, moving to his berth room, next to his studio. Her necessities had been tucked away in there, including bedding, a waste unit, and a water dispenser. Sunstreaker knelt down next to them, then lowered his hand to the floor.

She was off his hand before the mech lowered it all the way to the ground, the organic wasn't quite ready to dart between legs. She did notice the things, edging over- still trying to keep an eye on the mech- and grabbed for the water cubes, there was no food cubes. Athena didn't know that the 'how to care for your human' crystal said only to feed the 'wild caught' humans by hand. Retreating under the berth she examined the cubes she grabbed, one in each hand and a third held by her tail.

Athena very carefully inspected the clear cubes, taking a careful bite in one corner to taste the liquid. Only after finding no strange after tastes, did she sigh and then drink deeply, she wouldn't notice if the golden mech was right there watching, so relieved at have enough to drink at first and happy to be full on water for a change. "That's better," she muttered, more interested in the second cube than the edible gel layer of the first water cube.

Sunstreaker watched her carefully. Once her drinking started to slow, his hand came down on the floor again, this time with a food cube on his palm. " ** _Feeling safer under there? Well, you're going to need fuel, too._** "

With the third water cube between her hands, the woman peered out at the mech, watching Sunstreaker. She came out long enough to grab the food cube, surprised that it felt heavier then what she'd gotten used to in the 'pet shop.' with a shiver she lingered long enough to grab a blanket and darted back in under the berth, retreating farther back to a corner between the wall and what looked like a storage box.

" ** _Alright, you want to be under there? I'll leave you to it,_** " Sunstreaker said, backing away.


	7. Exploring

It was quite a while before the human was seen again, having migrated her bedding as well as a very large stash of water cubes under the berth. Staying hidden just didn't sit well with Athena, so after having a home base semi set up, and with a smaller blanket over her shoulders, than trying to wrap it around her. It was slightly too big to pull off a towel-dress. Reluctantly leaving the cloths behind, she started to carefully explore first the berthroom, looking for something useful, for Ruby or the other mech.

A few 'little' things were found stashed for poking at later, before the woman poked her head into the studio like room. Not seeing the golden mech she edged in and looked at something closer to ground level, careful of possible wet paint but finding the glittering stuff dry and smooth. It looked almost like a land scape as she backed up, then she found something interesting, oh yes indeed!

It seemed like some paint had managed to spill and some made it to the floor. It was almost the same shade of Ruby, but the temptation was too great. Athena poked at the paint with her tail, finding it still wet and even though the evidence of her actions would be on her tail... the human made at least a few doodles on the desk-table she hand been on top of earlier. The want to do mischief, but not thinking past this small form of revenge.

The yellow mech walked back in, seeing what she had done. " ** _Hey! That stuff's not good for you!_** " He exclaimed, kneeling down to pick her up.

"Ohshit!" Athena jumped away, ducking and darting in farther under the table and out of reach for now, a good four inches of her tail colored red and waved in the air before drawing a little smiley face on the floor impishly.

Sunstreaker scowled. " ** _C'mon, you need to get that stuff off of you. It'll hurt you if you leave it on._** " He knelt down and reached under the table, trying to capture her.

The Runner jumped, landing on the back of the mech's hand, feeling much better than before, and no longer drug-addled. Another smiley face was drawn with what paint was left on her tail.

Sunstreaker's scowl deepened. " ** _Oh, that's it. Come on, you._** " With her so close, he quickly had her contained, and headed towards the washracks.

"Hey!" Athena squirmed, gasped and squiggled a small red line from the wiggling tail.

" ** _You are getting cleaned up,_** " Sunstreaker informed her. " ** _I do not tolerate messes._** " Holding her with one hand, he grabbed a tub with the other and poured some solvent in it. While the liquid was running, he added some of the organic cleanser that they had gotten, letting it foam up. Once the depth was about half her height, he lowered her in. " ** _You start cleaning up. I need to get this stuff off of me._** "

The human had belatedly spotted the water, and not knowing the depth promptly panicked, "Oh holy shit- no! Wait! Nonono! I can't swim! Not with these legs, I'm not supposed to be in anything greater then a shower- I'm not spliced for water!" She alternately tried to cling and climb up the mech's hand and arm to get away from the bubbly water.

" ** _Oh come on, you can stand up in it. It's not that deep,_** " Sunstreaker said. He slowly continued to lower his hand, the other one blocking her path along his arm.

"I can't swiiiim!" Athena cried, and yelped as she was nudged in, there was a full on panic attack before the human fell still, sitting in the water, holding her breath and staring at the bubbles around her, the water level up to her chin, arms, legs and tail flared.

Sunstreaker just watched her, waiting for her to stand up. " ** _Oh come on._** "

It took a moment before she jumped up, looking less than pleased at this much water and being soaked. Athena gave a, "Plplplpl!" raspberry at the mech, before lifted her braid. Calmed down from the 'oh shit water!' panic attack the realization she could get fully cleaned up at long last- and clean her hair!- sank in.

" ** _That's better,_** " Sunstreaker grumped, watching to make sure she would clean up.

"...Are you going to just stare at me... yes you are." The human rolled her eyes, sighing and used her hands to scrub at her tail, "You could at least give me a luffa... or a washcloth."

The last of the paint seemed to slip off, and the tail swayed in the bubble field. She pulled her braid around and debated how well her hair would work but no, she wasn't going to do contortions for the mech to watch. Instead she started to undue the braid, wrapping the bit if thin wire she used to tie the end around two fingers.

Sunstreaker hummed with interest at that. " ** _So the design was decorative? Interesting... I wonder what else could be done with it... Would you like some crystals or jewels to put in it, little female?_** " He leaned against the counter her tub was on, fascinated.

The human paused and looked up at Sunstreaker moved, her hair almost completely freed, being half wet and hanging in ringlets. She crouched down to start cupping water up to try and get the rest wet without ducking under water, scrubbing the cleaner in before starting to work out the knots, using her fingertips and nails, "Wish I had a brush..." she said, a few red strands working loose.

" ** _Very interesting,_** " Sunstreaker muttered, watching a few klicks more. " ** _We need to figure out a name for you. But first, I'm going to get this paint off and clean up in the studio. Don't need you getting more paint on you._** " He then stepped away, heading to the sink to wash paint off of his hands.

When the mech left, Athena sank lower, trying to scrub herself as best as she could. After getting as clean as possible she sat in the still warm water pulling her legs up and trying to stay warm, fiddling with her hair finger-comb it out more.

The mech was gone, but only for a few minutes, and then he returned, placing rags in a door that disappeared in the wall. He then walked over to check in on her. " ** _You clean yet, little female?_** "

The organic jumped at his voice, looking up and lifting her wet hair out of her face, caught sitting in the water. She stood with arms wrapped around her torso, looking expectantly at the mech, tail flicking.

" ** _You ready to be rinsed off?_** " Sunstreaker asked. He turned on the sink faucet to low, warm enough for her, and reached into the tub with the other hand, palm up so she could climb on.

Shivering a bit, the human edged closer, wary or another grab. With a sigh Athena sat down on the mech's fingers, "I really hope I get some fresh water, and a towel at least!"

" ** _There we go,_** " Sunstreaker said, shifting her over so that she could rinse under the water from the faucet.

The human had no problem rising herself off on her own, the soap and lingering tracing of other things. There were a few faint lines of scars from her former work, she ran her fingers through her hair and impishly flicked it at the mech's own digits.

Sunstreaker snorted at the move, then looked closer at the scars. " ** _Now, how did you get those? Get into a lot of fights before you were picked up?_** " Once she was done rinsing, he turned off the solvent, and then offered her a small drying cloth. " ** _Let's get you dry, and then we'll see what to do with you._** "

Athena latched onto the towel, wrapping herself in it- it was like a small blanket and happy to sit bundled up.

" ** _And I think I'll name you Fireburst Comet. Though you'll be my Little Fighter,_** " Sunstreaker said to her, heading for his studio to see if she would be content watching him work.

"Do I get that other- dry towel blanket thing as well? This won't keep my warm..." Athena called, eyeing the mech's other hand as she for now huddled and tried not to let still damp skin freeze. Oh she was expert in surviving heat, but not cold... "Um... please?"

Sunstreaker frowned as he noticed her shivering and trying to warm up her skin. He pulled a spare one of her blankets, and offered it to her. " ** _Why are you cold now? You were fine before._** "

The wet cloth was tossed at his forearm, the new and dry one pulled around her, the human tucking herself up in it for now. That seemed to do the trick, the shivering soon stopped as the human peeked out of the bundle, the very end of her tail sticking out along one side.

Sunstreaker hummed at that, one finger coming up to stroke down her back. He entered his studio, looked around for a moment, and then placed her on a shelf where she could watch him work. It was high and isolated enough that she shouldn't have been able to jump down, but there was plenty of space for her to lounge. " ** _You interested in seeing me work? Maybe you can stay on my shoulder for it when you're less likely to try to bolt._** " Sunstreaker offered her another food cube.

It took a moment for the human to disentangle herself to grab the cube, pulling it under her cloth and looking around in confusion. Her questioning sounds more like interested chirpings to a mech's audios.

" ** _That should keep you safe and out of the way, but still allow you to see,_** " Sunstreaker informed her, before turning to his work station. He hummed as he studied the half-finished painting, then he put a few different colors on his palette, picked up a brush, and started painting.

"It needs sparklies! Maybe glitter!" Came the comment from the single member of the peanut gallery on the shelf. Athena wrapping herself in a blanket-burrito, something she hadn't known she missed being able to do until now, though she soon would sit up and start fussing with her hair, then go on a hunt for a brush.

There wasn't anything that could be improvised into a brush or comb that she could see. It was mostly datapads and sculptures up there with her. Sunstreaker hummed as he worked, his brush moving on the surface. Images were starting to come through, a Cybertronian street, mechs...

Athena watched, poked around the self for a third time, debated on if it would be worth being a trouble maker and push something off. Self-preservation had her raining in that urge and then stamping it down. The woman nibbled and finally finished off the food cube, boredly sprawled on half of the blanket, with the other half flipped over her. After what seemed like a few hours, she sat up again, sighing and once more finger combed her hair, humming faintly an old tube her mother used to sing as Athena started to braid the drift of red to keep it out of the way.

Sunstreaker paused in his work, glancing over her at the noise. " ** _You calling for me, Little Fighter?_** " He asked as he set down the brush and wiped his hands clean of stray paint. He walked over to her, watching to see if that had been her intent.

The human stared up at the mech, a little closer to his optic level (more like chest/neck level), pausing mid movement of working on her braid. Locks of hair twined in her fingers in what looked like a complicated mix, at least at first. "...hi?"

" ** _Why are you doing that to your hair filaments, Little Fighter?_** " Sunstreaker asked, reaching out to brush up against the ends of her hair with his fingertip. His fingers were smacked by a tail, the mech seemed to be scolded as his pet continued what she was doing, waving a pattern like before, only now a bit neater.

Sunstreaker chuckled at her. " ** _You're a fierce little thing. You'll fit in just fine,_** " he said, watching as she finished up with what she was doing. " ** _I really should get Sides to find something we can put in that thing for decoration._** "

The end of her hair was curled, then tied off with that bit of wire she had before. Athena patted her hair, checking it, then stood and eyed the mech. She grinned and backed up half a pace, the distance to him was with in her range to jump.

" ** _Now, what are you planning on doing, Little Fighter?_** " Sunstreaker asked, watching her carefully. " ** _Don't want you to get hurt._** "

Her eyes were focused on his chest, intending that as her landing spot roughly as the woman took another step back. Though if the mech moved Athena wasn't sure if she'd thump on the chest or land on his face...

Sunstreaker watched her, and was surprised when she dashed forward and jumped. " ** _Whoa,_** " he said, one arm automatically coming up to catch her if she didn't make her landing.

She didn't, not exactly, aiming higher and the golden mech found himself with a face-clinger. "Hi. I'm on your face... don't eat me."

Sunstreaker blinked in confusion, staring at the organic on his face. He couldn't talk without shaking her hold, so instead he brought his hand up, carefully grabbing her and pulling her away. " ** _What was that for, Little Fighter?_** "

The organic was trilling, hanging onto the mech's fingers around her, but despite being handled (and not having been to keen on it before, thus a little odd she was so relaxed), it was almost like she was laughing. The human had to be, emotions strong enough to trigger the normally hidden energy field to flare for a klik with her amusement.

" ** _You are a crazy one, Little Fighter. Much like Sides. No wonder he picked you out._** " Sunstreaker ran a finger lightly down her back, not daring to try to tickle her while she was still injured. He could just feel the ridges of the human's support structure, and feel her trill of amusement turn to gasps as the organic tried to rain it in at last from the throbbing on her sides, sprawled gracelessly at the moment on the gold hand.

Sunstreaker hummed at her, and since she didn't protest the first time, he stroked her again. " ** _Now, what is it you want, Little Fighter?_** "

The organic looked back at him, glance down and then around at the room from this new point of view. She seemed interested in the paints again, and considering that there was still a happily beaming smiley face at ground level... there might be another reason she wanted at it other than the paints where shiny, but more to play in.

" ** _Oooh no,_** " Sunstreaker said, his hand curling around her to prevent her from jumping again. " ** _You're not playing with the paints. I just got you cleaned up._** "

"Aw, come on!" Athena protested as the mech moved her away, "I'll do better than a stick figure! I can do a desert... okay granted it was by pen last time I did it..."

" ** _We need to find something for you to do,_** " Sunstreaker mused. " ** _How about..._** " He pulled one of the larger datapads off the shelf, and opened it to a blank page. He then moved to a table and set the datapad on it, and her next to it. " ** _Why don't you try playing with that?_** "

The human gave the pad and odd look, poking it with her tail. "What is this?" she asked, poking it again on the screen next if that would do something. As she touched it, blue appeared where she had touched it, leaving dots. Along one side was a color gradient, but the majority of the space was white.

Athena tilted her head, then grasping her tail and edging closer used the end to draw a sweeping line. "Is it touch or heat I wonder..."

The datapad responded to touch as she experimented with it. Sunstreaker watched in fascination as she tried to figure out how to work the datapad.

It didn't take too long before she was kneeling down, or rather crouching given her leg design, by the edge with one hand braced on the screen and leaving a nice blue shape of her hand, then reached out with the other. Experimental line became sweeps, loops and then something far more intricate with many lines, rings and dots around in semi neat lines. Unknown to the mech for now that his new pet was writing out several things. Moving around the Data pad she poked it a few more times, then experimentally stood on it, looking back to admire her odd little pede-prints before her tail touched the color gradient so the new prints became red. Then the interesting thing happened as Sunstreaker's Little Fighter seemed to grasp what he wanted or offered, the remaining third of the free blank white space was taken up in a very mixed pile of colors.

The human stood back, satisfied with the dessert like landscape she'd done. Not nearly professional but she did have an amazing memory like most spliced human breeds.

Sunstreaker looked at what resembled a landscape and was impressed himself. Curious as to what else she would do, he saved the page before opening a blank one for her.

The organic tilted her head, playing with her red hair as she regarded the new blank page, and just for the hell of it, Athena used the side of the pad to draw out not only a creature fairly well, but added in some plants, flowers to fill up as much as she could. Then grinned down at her wingless dragon.

Hah!

Let the mechs puzzle over that one!

And puzzle he did. Was that one of her predators? Still, he wanted to see what else she would draw. He saved it and gave her a new sheet again. A doodle of a few trees, then attempts at drawing fruit, and a hamburger was what he got this time, along with more of the lines of mixed patterns.


	8. Bath Time

" ** _Go and soak,_** " Hound said as he pushed Mirage ahead of him and out into the hall outside the lounging and berth rooms. Away from the blue mech's current fussing project over decorating the new, much longer tank set up for their pets, he had been getting all the hard-features carved, painted and set up, and debating of nearly an orn on what live plants to order. " ** _The Tank will be there when you're done, it will survive tak and I have a surprise for you there._** " The mech glanced back at the smaller tank, smirking for a moment before controlling his expression.

Mirage sighed as he entered the washracks, heading for the soaking tub. " ** _What sort of surprise?_** "

He was always reluctant to be pulled away from a project that he was immersed in, and the current one was a project that normally Hound would agree upon. He was trying to provide a better tank for their pets, far healthier and more customized to their needs than their current tank, not to mention big enough that they would have a lot more room, even if more were added.

" ** _Just trust me,_** " Hound pushed at his mate before stepping back, turning to go back in the room. " ** _Get in the pool! I'll be with you in a klik, need to grab something,_** " he added, moving to the current tank for their humans, smiling in at them before reaching in to gently coax the one he wanted for the first trip.

Mirage hummed as he sank into the warm liquid, then glanced down at it in confusion. It was basic solvent, the same as they used in the tank for their mermaids. Why would Hound chose for him to soak in this?

The mech in question was pacing over, pedes clicking as he walked. Coming up behind Mirage and sitting on the edge, not fully getting in, cradled against his chestplate was their Crystal Dagger, " ** _I guess its two surprises for you. I thought you, and our pets might like this. Annd..._** "

Mirage's optics lit up as he saw the mermaid in his mate's hands. " ** _And what, love?_** " Mirage asked, already perking up in anticipation of interacting with one of them in a more natural setting than the open air.

" ** _Don't put her in yet, but dial up your sensors on one hand and feel over Crystal's midsection._** " Hound beamed handing to mermaid over, wanting his mate to feel the second faint pulse of an organic pump on his own. " ** _Don't use your scanners though, not sure if that will affect her._** "

Mirage did as told and gasp quietly at the barely-there, second set of _thumpthumpthump_. " ** _That is amazing,_** " he said in a hushed voice. " ** _How long until it's ready?_** "

" ** _Just shy of a decaorn roughly, but you'll have one or two new pups._** " Hound leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. " ** _I'll track down a breeder and get some more details._** "

Mirage smiled, stroking Crystal Dagger along her back. " ** _I'm sure she'll need supplements, or a change in fuel,_** " he said.

" ** _I wonder if we can get them some native things, I know Trailbreaker was asking about natural plants for the 'land' section of the big tank,_** " Hound rubbed at Mirage's neck cables, smiling as the human started to squirm to get in the big pool. He moved to get up, intending on getting the other two as well.

Mirage hummed at the touch, then lowered the golden mermaid into the pool in front of him. " ** _Yes, let's get you into liquid, beautiful one._** " He watched as she sank into the water, but waited for his lover to return to move.

With a flip of the tail, and the decorative fins held tight to be more stream line, Crystal Dagger was out of the mech's hands. She was under the surface, some bubbles coming up showing she had switched to gills, and stayed within arm's reach. It seemed as if she was shocked at the amount of room and not sure if she wanted to leave the mech.

" ** _This a bit too much open space for you, Crystal?_** " Mirage asked, reaching out in the liquid to stroke her reassuringly. " ** _It is alright. There is nothing to hurt you in here._** " His pet turned, letting the mech run his fingers over her back for a few moments before bending, than diving to investigate just how deep the pool was.

Mirage chuckled and left her to her exploring, locking his legs so he wouldn't shift and accidentally hurt her. He turned his helm, expectantly waiting Hound's return. By the time Hound was heard returning, small and soft hands were touching, exploring Mirage's pede for the first time.

Mirage chuckled, smiling at Hound as he entered. " ** _She's down by my pede at the moment._** " He reached out, intending to take one of the humans in his lover's hands.

Singer was offered to the blue mech, Hound keeping the pup as he very carefully stepped into the pool as well. The green mech held the growing pup in his hands, taking his time to carefully inspect her health, than settled in the warm liquid with the pup cradled against his chestplates for a cuddle and not wanting the little pup in such a 'deep' pool without one of her caretakers.

Mirage craddled her mother close to his own chestplates, stroking her back where she enjoyed it.

" ** _It seems they're trusting us now,_** " Hound chuckled, watching what looked like Mirage getting nuzzled and chirped at by Singer, who was still dosing, having been napping when he picked her up. One careful finger pet Fearless, smiling as he got sparkling love in return, though knowing it would only last so long before the pup realized she had a much bigger place to explore. " ** _At least trusting us not to hurt, but I like to think they like us now._** "

" ** _I agree, love,_** " Mirage murmured happily. He continued to stroke Singer, content to cuddle her close. It always felt so good cuddling with his pets, leaving him better able to face the rest of the world.

" ** _You seem to always feel better after a good cuddle with one of the adults,_** " Hound pointed out, watching as Singer yawned and looked around, seeming surprised and moving in the water filled space between hands and the mech's chest.

" ** _Hmmm, isn't that one of the reasons for keeping a pet?_** " Mirage teased Hound. " ** _It is emotionally satisfying to spend time with them, in a different way than it is with you and Trailbreaker._** "

" ** _True, true,_** " Fearless was bobbing and paddling safely in the water in Hound's hands, his digits caging her with in a limited depth. Letting her swime but also wanting to keep the fragile pup close. " ** _I think its cute that they react to a spark pulse too._** "

" ** _It must sound similar to their own fluid pumps to them,_** " Mirage remarked, smiling at the pup as he continued to stroke Singer. " ** _She is truly developing rapidly._** "

" ** _It would seem even more so to us,_** " The green mech tinted his head, humming to the pup, " ** _Even if we extend their lives- and if you want to do that it should be soon with the adults since they are mature and possibly a third through their normal lifespans- it would still only be a vorn and half, maybe two. So its relative, time may be going by faster to them, thus why the humans have relaxed so much in our care._** " He paused, grinned and added, " ** _Or you're just taking that good care of our pets my love._** "

Mirage hummed. " ** _What would be done that could extend their lives? What effect would it have?_** " he asked his mate, considering.

" ** _It seems to be a simple nanite injections, over time then spacing it out to once an orn or two. They don't really become techno organic, but the nanite type just helps their body slow the aging drastically for them, but not stop it._** " Hound highlighted the section in Mirage's care file, different from the public files available. They seemed more like breeder notes, " ** _Though it is rather intimate for them the way of injection to give them a high enough dose. So probably best for the humans in general to be already trusting of a mech._** "

Mirage hummed at that. " ** _What are you thoughts on it?_** "

Hound considered it, very deeply for some odd kliks. While he did so, the mech gently herded Fearless over for Mirage to have after Prima's Singer slipped out of the blue mech's stroking to start exploring the pool as well.

Mirage carefully accepted the pup. " ** _Hello there, Fearless. Are you enjoying playing in the pool?_** " He gently tickled her in a way that always got a positive response from the pup.

She gave that trilling like laugh, now much more distinct with her own voice developing, squirming and splashing at the mech's hands before diving as deep as she could with a held breath, waving her tail in the air as it wasn't at all that deep.

Mirage chuckled, his hand coming up from below and gently pushing her back up to the surface, where he did a tiny flick of water at her.

" ** _And there's the water war again,_** " Hound laughed softly, than purred as he looked down as the two female adults came to investigate him. " ** _It doesn't seem like there's much negative to the process, other than they having to trust you not to hurt them. We would have them longer, and likely time to breed any colors or traits we might want to keep, or to keep the line._** "

Mirage nodded. " ** _Perhaps we'll try at some point, see if they trust us enough for that._** " He smiled as he watched them investigate Hound, still playing with the pup in front of him.

" ** _Such small little hands, shame you can't train them to help clean,_** " Hound teased, tweaking a tail fin, " ** _But this is very nice,_** " he said, playing with Prima's Singer with his hands under the surface, watching the golden shape move back to investigating Mirage's side.

" ** _It is very nice. Thank you for thinking of it, love,_** " Mirage replied with smile, teasing the pup with one hand and reaching down to attempt to stroke Crystal Dagger with the other. The mech inadvertently caught the organic, if gently, between hand and his front. The pet paused there to let him, poking at an armor seam in the meantime.

The blue mech suddenly froze and chuckled as she hit a ticklish spot, locking his plating in place so that he would accidentally hurt her as she explored. He continued to stroke her back, the other gently lifting the pup from the water for a moment, and then allowing her to slide down his palm, back into the water.

The young human trilled in high happiness, going quite only when she was under water. Her small tail flicking up as she tried next to dive, making it almost a hand span down before coming back up again to gasp for air, then flailed and squeaking at something. Both adult humans shifted their attention to her, abandoning the mechs as they heard or sensed the splashing-thrashing.

Concerned, Mirage brought his hand up flat next to her, to be used as a safe platform to place her on if the adults needed to help keep her afloat. "What happened?" he asked his mate, watching the three carefully.

" ** _I'm not sure, did she get some water- dear primus!_** " Hound jerked in surprise as after Prima's Singer and her golden sister chirp and chitterd at each other, the mother grab her gasping pup off Mirage's hand and sank down under the surface with her off spring unexpectedly. Singer had proved to be a very attentive mother so far, so this almost seemed like unexpected aggression.

" ** _What the-?_** " Mirage exclaimed, watching the three. " ** _That is very much unlike her!_** " His hand followed them down, ready to intervene if Singer continued to act aggressively towards the pup.

Just as unexpectedly a golden tail slapped Mirage's hand, not only was it much harder than the mech's would think possible, but the spine in the tail wedge and broke off in the knuckles. It was hopefully more than enough to distract their owner while the two dove and hurried to the other side of the pool to hold the struggling pup under water, then activity slowed and stilled.

How long it would take the mechs to see that Fearless wasn't being harmed but forced to breathing through her gills was what the humans were worrying about. That and Crystal Dagger's, Jessica's first true hostel act. The woman was cringing at the throbbing in her tail.

Mirage hissed, his hand automatically pulling away so he could get the spine out of his knuckle. " ** _Hound! Do something!_** " he said urgently to his lover. He didn't want the pup to drown, and she certainly had been struggling to breathe at the surface. Why the adults would force her under when she was having trouble was beyond him.

Hound started to rise and move over to that side. Stepping into the deeper part of the pool and ducking his helm under the surface of the liquid. He paused, seemed to stare before standing back up with a thoughtful look and hum. Not moving at all to get the pup as she now was under far longer than ever before.

" ** _Hound, what's going on?_** " Mirage asked, concern in his voice rising as he waited and watched, still trying to work the barb out of his hand.

" ** _Its okay,_** " Hound said in his musing tone, turning and shuffling over. Taking Mirage's hand he carefully split a digit to use the hidden pair of claspers to grasp the stinger and extract it. He paused to stare in fascination at the thing for a nano-klik. " ** _Cycle deeply and calm down. I believe this is normal, there's no aggression. Fearless is still breathing, but not air. Seems she's taken after her mother and is a duel breather._** "

Mirage leaned into Hound, drawing upon his lover's state to help calm him down. " ** _She is alright then, truly?_** " he asked, needing the reassurance.

Holding the organic, hard spine in one hand, and reached out with his free hand to tug Mirage down in his seat by the back of the neck. His hand sliding up the back of the blue helm to gently but firmly make him go under and see for himself. In the crystal clear water the mechs would be able to see where the three aquatic humans were on the opposite seat in the pool, both Crystal Dagger and Prima's Singer where alternating holding a very wide-optic Fearless, eyeing the mechs and trying to get the pup to cough to get the last of the air out of her lunges to make water breathing easier.

:: ** _There, see?_** :: Hound commed to his mate, :: ** _Look at my notes to the care file, of how they really breath. You can see them doing it? The lungs don't convert water to gas but are used to force water through their gills when they open. Fearless' gills just split open for the first time I think. It might be time for her, or maybe forcing her to breath water might be and instinctual reaction to keep her from drowning._** ::

Mirage watched the two females, now clearly tending to the pup that was mostly-breathing underwater. Amazed at the milestone, Mirage drifted a bit closer, but kept his hands down and out of the way to show that he didn't intend to interfere. Suppose

Hound hummed in the water, letting the sound carry. Not quite mimicking the humans as it seemed to stress them the last time he tried. He kept a hand on Mirage just in case until at least Fearless gave and odd sort of burp-hiccupping to get that last bubble out, looked very confused but was aloud to hover in the water on her own. Delicate little fins twitched and flared out fully for the first time almost experimentally, or trying to mimic Crystal Dagger's display at the mechs.

Mirage smiled slowly as he watched her, his hand coming up to wiggle his fingers in a wave at the pup.

She waved back at him automatically, still absorbed in the new challenge of breathing under water. Making a face each time mother or aunt gave her back a light smack to get the pup to open her gills all the way again.

That caused Mirage to chuckle as he watched her, waiting for her to get the hang of it.

Crystal Dagger flared at him, traces of red coming from the end of her tail where the spike was pulled out, but soon would calm down again after seeing that the mechs weren't going to interfere. Even letting little Fearless try to start swimming for Mirage as a target, though the pup wasn't as graceful as the adults.

Mirage chuckled again, fingers waggling some more. " ** _It's alright, little one. It's just me._** "

Fearless gave a chirp, or tried to but startled herself at her own weird sound. After a flail and a needed cuddle from mom, she started to randomly make sounds, experimenting than liking this new thing.

Mirage's smile widened, tender, at seeing a young one experiencing a new world of wonders for the first time. It was a spark-warming thing to see, no matter the species of the young. It also made him eager to see the milestones of the pup that Crystal was currently carrying.

" ** _I wonder..._** " Hound started slowly, attracting Fearless be his voice's reverb and likely vibrations, " ** _With our Crystal is artificially bred, I hope she can pup on her own._** "

Mirage hummed at that. " ** _What potential issues do you see? I cannot imagine how it would be different, but xenobiology is not my area of specialty._** " Mirage's hand came up slowly, intending to stroke the golden mermaid in question.

" ** _That's just it, I'm not sure._** " Hound admired, gently catching a wiggling Crystal Dagger out of the water. Caging their pet in his hands until she gave up and let him gently inspect her tail. " ** _I suppose I'm worried about the pup growing too fast in her. We should see if scanners harm humans and if not, keep a scan on her every orn or so?_** "

" ** _You are the expert, love. I trust your judgment,_** " Mirage replied as he watched them interact. He swished his hand near Fearless, causing the pup to bob in the water a moment before she stabilized again.

He got a, lighter, smack from Prima's tail for interfering in the pup's swimming lesson under the water. But there was no spine this time. Mirage chuckled, and stroked the mother's back in apology, right over the spot that always made her melt. She flipped her fins at him, but let him after a moment.

That caused Mirage to chuckle again and he continues to stroke her, watching the pup a few more kliks before looking up at Hound and checking on him with Crystal.

" ** _I hope that spine grows back, but,_** " Hound laughed softly, the water vibrating with the sound as he looked slyly up at his mate, " ** _Now we know the little pets can give a nip of a kind!_** "

Mirage smiled at him. " ** _Hopefully they won't feel the need to do that again,_** " he replied, before his attention returned to the pup's efforts to swim underwater.

Fearless was moving a little better, now seeming intent on Mirage's hand as a goal. It seemed like she wanted a cuddle, the chirping was in that tune she used when spotting one of the mechs after they have been working for a long time, leaving the humans for longer than an orn and a half.

" ** _Aw..._** " Hound was watching as he cradled Crystal Dagger close to pet, watching the scene as Prima's Singer slowly followed her pup.

" ** _That's right, Fearless. You can do it,_** " Mirage encouraged softly, watching her carefully.

The pup's mother poked her offspring a few times but it seemed Fearless was instinctually getting the hang of it. As well as watching how Prima's Singer was swimming. With a thoughtful look she paused in order to flair out her stabilizer fins and though it wasn't a perfect full body motion the pup was on her way to properly swimming. It took a full klik for her to be within reach to wrap little arms around Mirage's finger.

" ** _There you go,_** " Mirage cooed, his other hand wrapping around the pup to cradle her close. " ** _That was very good._** " He stroked her, then brought in Singer close to cuddle as well.

The mother nuzzled against the pup, back to being the loving caretaker she had been all along even with that brief scare. Fearless though soon wanted to wiggle free and more pulling herself along armor seams started exploring. Poking and inspecting all the nooks and crannies in the mech's frame that she could find, coming close to an armor pocket that would normally be used for sheltering sparklings.

Mirage allowed her to explore, locking down only the places that she would get trapped in or hurt. It felt good to indulge her natural curiosity. Fearless was attracted to the warmth coming from his blocked vents. The mini mermaid was poking around Mirage's chest when Hound had an idea.

:: ** _Mirage?_** :: Hound commed as he smiled lovingly at his mate, :: ** _Open your armor pocket._** ::

The noblemech blinked at his mate, then did as suggested, allowing the pup access to the hidden-away chamber near his spark. :: ** _Do you think she will wish to be in there?_** :: he asked Hound, holding still for the pup.

:: ** _She seems to like listening to her mother's fuel pump,_** :: Hound sent an image of when he found Prima's Singer lounging on her back with the pup asleep on her front while they floated.

Fearless was startled at the shifting, but soon peeked under the edge of blue armor, her mother peering over her.

:: ** _You think a sparkpulse will be similar enough for her?_** :: Mirage asked, the chamber now open and accessible to the two mermaids.

With fins tucked, Prima's Singer carefully pushed in first, looking and gently poking around inside, vanishing to her tail before carefully edging back after deeming it safe. Watching her pup edge in next but not stressing about it. Mirage watched their careful explorations, not daring to move for fear of hurting them. It felt...odd to have them in the chamber, but not in a bad way.

:: ** _Awww,_** :: Hound 'said' on the comms, watching as Fearless lived up to her name once more as she vanished inside the armor, before finding the true pocket.

She wiggled and then pressed against the side of his spark chamber, her tail and fluke tucking in as the pup curled up. When there was no pup coming back out her mother investigated, and then in a great show of trust, Prima's Singer allowed her only pup stay snuggled inside Mirage's pocket.

:: ** _I wonder if this is what it would be like to have a sparkling curled up in there,_** :: Mirage replied, his comm voice hushed with awe at having the pup curled up inside him. His hand gently reached up to return to stroking Prima's Singer's back.

The green finned female relaxed, as she normally did as he pet the spot. Staying near where the opening was but not protesting as the mech's frame automatically semi-closed to protect what was in the armor pocket.

:: ** _Maybe we can find out sometime,_** :: Hound purred, sliding closer as their pets were safely under hand, pulling Mirage against his side and relaxing in the warm pool.

:: ** _I would like that,_** :: Mirage replied, allowing himself to rest against his mate comfortably. He gently held the mother higher against his chest, cuddling her close and stroking her.


	9. A Pretty Gift

Bluestreak crooned as he stroked the small organic female in his lap. He was curled up on the couch with his Fuzzy snuggled between his side and the flexmetal. He was sad to see his foster pet go, but since she was going to the eldest of his brothers, Bluestreak was hopeful of seeing or pet sitting. He liked the little female he was calling Pretty Thing!

The mech perked up and grinned down at the organic that seemed to be dozing on his front (making winglets twitch happily that she trusted him now so mush to rest near, let along on, him!), " ** _Ohhh, now that you're socialized, maybe in the next decaorn X-Brawn will let me breed you! I think you'd make cute little pups! I want a little pup to have and cuddle, and the files say that the classic human breed like you and Fuzzy stay pups longer._** "

He crooned again and smiled, running a light fingertip on the human's head, " ** _Good thing though that you humans only understand a little bit of words, with how jumpy you were when Prowl gave you to me. I thought you might try to hide...oh! I should put a collar on you before Smokescreen shows up. And give you and Fuzzy another bath, Pretty Thing, then we're all going over to X-Brawn's place. You should give him good practice with handling something sparkling size as he's about to have a sparkling. But he's really nice I promise, he raised all of us, me and brothers in the war._** "

Bluestreak edged the organic pet up to nuzzle against her soft hide, purring and all shades of happy.

April by now had gotten used to the whole petting thing. And this mech was nice-he was warm and the purring was relaxing. He seemed to understand where not to pet on her which she appreciated. Jack was pretty cool too, and had helped her untangle her long hair. Though this grey mech kept undoing her braid for the sake of petting she could forgive him because he was stupidly cute. As for what he was currently crooning at her she had no idea as she sleepily blinked up at him with a head tilt.

Then the 'doorbell' rang as she looked towards it.

The mech rumbled, then gave that oddly cute sounding _'chirp_ - _beep_!' that no other mech had made yet. Blue optics flicked to the door, and without getting up it gave that heavy thump of the lock when it both locked and unlocked and opened for a new mech. A first he looked like the black and white one that brought her here...but it wasn't. Wrong colors and the way of walking.

" ** _Hi Smoky!_** " Bluestreak chirped, freeing a hand to wave.

" ** _Hey you little sparkling._** " The older mech grinned, " ** _Almost ready there?_** "

" ** _Sort of, still have a few things, why don't you relax with me?_** " the younger sharpshooter offered, shifting a hand to gently lift the mech's personal pet up, crooning at the sleepy protest as he passed Fuzzy over to his brother for approval.

April eyed the new mech and Bluestreak as she settled more firmly under his palm in a sleepy 'not moving' gesture. Giving another squeaking yawn-at least to him she peered at the new mech from her safe 'hiding' spot.

New mechs caused her to be curious, but history had her wary until they were sitting.

Jack, after waking up enough to see who was fondling and petting him, rolled his eyes, giving April a smile, "He's okay, not as much of a softy as Cuddler there, but okay." He explained.

"Never seen him before." She blinked up at Jack. "What's he doin here though I wonder?" Headtilting at the two mechs.

"I don't know, maybe just to drink and play their poker," the red bearded man shrugged, "That's what he did before."

" ** _Aww! They're chittering again,_** " Bluestreak crooned, gently tugging on the coverings on the female human to get her ready for a bath. " ** _Make pups for me please?_** "

Smokescrean laughed, " ** _I don't think it works like that._** "

April squeaked as her clothes were tugged off an she eyed the mech, arms crossing over her chest. "Pushy buggers ain't they?"

"Yeah but at least its not random," Jack called, politely not looking over as the smaller grey mech rose off the couch as he chirp-whistled to the new mech and padded away.

" ** _Okay Pretty Thing, lets give you another bath, and nice and dry, and make you even prettier._** " Bluestreak was shameless in talking to his pets, tickling at the human, " ** _And get you a collar all of your own! I picked a nice pretty one for you, hope you like emeralds._** "

Not that she understood him, flailing a bit at the tickling she eyed him as she razzed. "No tickling big mech-eek!" As she was put into the water. "I just had a bath!"

The mech grinned down at her in his own way, keeping one hand half cupped and near the woman as he tickled her again. Then cupped the basic solvent in his right hand to let it stat dibbling over the human, before giving her the cleaners. " ** _Have to tell X-Brawn that you like this._** "

She felt like a drowned rat, shaking her head to get her hair out of her face to peer up at him. "Turning into a germaphobe with humans suddenly or what?" Clinging to a big finger.

" ** _Aw... I know, I've been giving you both more baths than normal, I just want you to look your best!_** " Bluestreak crooned, then pouted, " ** _I like having a female human around, you're a lot more cuddly then Fuzzy is. I hope nothing happened to Fuzzy from his neglect before, I really want to breed him. Maybe to you, or Sunstreaker's human...I don't know if your breeds can crossbreed... hmm... awww you're pouting. Here's the cleaner, do you need help Pretty Thing?_** "

April did her hair since she could tell he was talking about that before dunking to rinse it off then poking back up to eye him a, 'happy?' look. "I have no idea what you're saying big guy but there I washed my hair for you. Again. Now lemme out an' dry would ya?"

The mech rubbed a wet cloth on her back, and there was an impression he wanted her to completely be squeaky clean before taking her out. Huffing she just tolerated the scrubbing eyeing the mech before wiggling like 'I'm done!'c'mooooooon!' "Really how much cleaner am I gonna be big guy?"

The mech gave her a few more strokes with the cloth and then pet her. His large hands closing around to lift the woman up out of the warm water. Thankfully he seemed to like having the rooms nice and warm too.

April eyed him with amusement tolerating being all wet because by now she was used to it. "Happy now?" She thanked god his hands were warm.

The mech chirped and then gave that mechanical, drawn out growl-tone that was him crooning at her. Cradling the woman in his left hand he reached for that epic 'towel,' a large yellow cloth that was twice the size of a king sized comforter, but also unbelievably soft.

Bluestreak smiled as he wrapped the polishing cloth around Pretty Thing, cupping her in it, " ** _I'll pack a few of these for you. I know you like to sleep with these too._** "

This was the only reason she liked baths. These things. Cuddling into it and basically burritoing herself she peeped out at him. "I have no idea what you're saying." Amused but content to cuddle up in the epic fluffiness. The mech purred, gently feeling through the cloth to find and then rub against the human as he started the odd and effective way of drying her off. It was almost like fondling, but there was an innocence to the motions, of an owner wanting to take gentle care of his pet.

Humming in contentment the human peered up at him and just let him do his odd massage, only huffing when he went to dry her hair off but otherwise didn't fuss. April didn't mind this mech or even the one previous but she was still confused why she was changing hands. Though she'd be in for a surprise to be changing hands-again.

Bluestreak purred as he snuggled the cloth bundled human against his chest plate, petting her through it as he leaned back against the counter, " ** _I'm going to miss you..._** "

She had no idea what he was saying, though he looked oddly sad and she head-tilted up at him. All he could really see of her was her face as she'd made herself into a nice blanket cocoon.

" ** _But I'll come and visit!_** " The mech giggled, " ** _Of course I will, a lot, though not just to see you as X-Brawn's expecting a sparkling!_** "

April had no idea, he seemed bi-polar. "You concern me sometimes big guy." She mused, wriggling partially out of her cocoon but still covering her chest and such, head-tilting up at him again.

The mech pushed off the counter, turning around to another part away from the sink. " ** _I have some new coverings for you, took me a few times to make them like normal but they're like the polishing cloths you like,_** " Bluestreak gently set the human bundle down, " ** _But its longer in the arms and legs since X-Brawn's heater was just fixed. Might be an orn before his ship is as warm as my apartment... maybe I'll give you a few more polishing cloths since those seem to keep you warm too._** "

Wriggling in her mass of towel the human got herself free to sit on top of the pile. Legs tucked and a fold of blanket still cuddled close she watched him move around the counters just listening to him babble away. Two white pieces of clothing was offered to her, it was a thicker long sleeve shirt and leggings that were a little loo long but would cover her feet in place of socks. The mech watching to see if she would like the inside that was as soft as the polishing cloth. Raising an eyebrow, the human took the offered clothes and took a moment to investigate before putting on the shirt then the pants with some wiggling.

The happy flop was probably a dead give away.

" ** _Aaaw!_** " Bluestreak flicked and fluttered in winglets. Then perked up, " ** _Oh! And I have your collar, come here Pretty Thing and I'll take the old one off._** " He tweaked his fingers at the little human to sitting back up or rolling over. "It'll be much more comfortable, I promise. I got a good scan of you and it'll be a light weight soft metal."

At the familiar calling of whatever he named her she sat back up and looked at the finger wiggle but obediently got up and came over to look up at him.

Bluestreak was a little hesitant as he hovers his fingers near the human, remembering her kreels when she first came to him and the mech had to fix her jammed collar.

She eyed the mech's fingers near her neck. She didn't move away, but became wary when she caught on to the fact that he was going to mess with her collar. However, with an odd sense of trust, she held still for the moment.

" ** _See, you know I'm not going to hurt you,_** " Bluestreak ran a finger up and down the human's internal dorsal support a few times, his other hand taking out the nanite cream he already used on her from the abuse form the first owner she had, not the second who was a temporary foster. Then the fingertip rose higher to touch and nudge at the collar, there was a buzzing feeling of energy- more than the normal energy field of a mech.

The collar hitched, then opened, falling forward.

She shook her head in surprise and her hands reached up to rub her neck as the air hit the rarely exposed skin. "Ugh that feels weird...what the heck?" April looked up at him not moving away from the back pets but obviously confused as to what the whole collar removing thing was about.

The hand lowered and cupped behind her, offering a fingertip of his other hand that had the nanite cream on the end. " ** _Can you do this yourself now? Or do I need to do it again?_** " Bluestreak cooed, smiling, " ** _You look much better, I don't think you need to be put in stasis for this._** "

She eyed the cream, but still reached out and took a swipe of it. She winced as she rubbed it into still slightly raw skin, but she was doing it on her own having learned the cream helped.

" ** _Good femling little Pretty Thing!_** " Bluestreak praised, " ** _We still have two joors before going over to my brother's, so you can keep the collar off but the new one has to go on before leaving._** "

The femme huffed at him as she finished the whole medication thing, proceeding to flop on the 'blanket/towel' again. She eyed the mech, obviously not sure what to make of no collar as she kept touching her neck in bafflement.

" ** _But if you want you can see the new one!_** " the mech cleaned his finger, and flicked subspace before dropping something metallic yet soft in the human's lap. The thing was ring shaped and had honest to god emeralds and rubes fitted into and bonded into the outside.

"Whoa." Carefully holding the collar and surprised at the soft material almost as much as the gems she studied it fingers smoothing over it. Wait, it has a ring... It was a collar? April looked up at him and then pointed at her neck obviously asking a question. "This is for me?"

" ** _Oh you're smart, yep! That's yours,_** " Bluestreak stooped down to watch her a bit closer, " ** _But let the nanites work for now. I want to give you another dose before the new one is put on._** "

April was studying the stones obviously surprised with the collar. She occasionally reaching to itch at her neck, but was trying to not do so at the same time.

It iiiiitched.

The mech picked her up with the cloth and padded back out to show off the female human to his older brother, and spend his last few joors with his favorite foster.

She squeaked and settled into his palms, blinking as Smokescreen came into view with Jack. "Well, today seems to be an OCD clean the human day." She called to the other human.

"He does that off an' on," Jack said as he yawned, still on a bit of a different sleep schedule than April. The man ran a hand through his hair, scratched his beard with a bemused look, having never suspected that he would grow one at all.

Huffing in amusement, she just let the mech sit and cuddle her, feeling the cream on her neck disappear after a short while as her body absorbed it. The female gave a soft hum. "Still getting used to it."

"I think that he's traumatized or something," Jack sat down on a grey knee, half ignoring as it's owner started stoking his back. "Ever notice how he has to keep everything just so, and 'hand feeds' us smaller amounts of food almost exactly every hour and half? He was doing that when I first came," The man wrapped his arms around himself, still feeling his ribs but very glad he wasn't in the skeletal class anymore. "Maybe he's obsessing over us to cope with something. That's my thought."

"I kinda thought that too, he talks in his sleep a lot..." She peered up at the mech's face. "Makes ya wonder bout what exactly these mechs say sometimes. Other than sounding like a fax and beeper having an orgy." She was joking with the man, seeing that thoughtful look that meant he was thinking back to his horrible treatment.

That got a half smile this time, "Yeah. Here, let's make him happy. Cuddler has been really kind even with this new pet side of our enslavement." The man looked around, got up, walked down the grey thigh to pat the new mech's middle, getting a rumble before he carefully climbed down.

Cuddler chirped in worry, but the grey mech had a hand close just in case Jack tired himself out too much. The man however was able to get down on his own and start walking over to April.

"How in the world do we do that? Break into a random song and dance?" She blinked at the man as he walked over shifting to stand.

"He seems concerned." _An omg_ , she thought, feeling like a kid in oversize pajamas, but the new things were so comfortable. And covered her!

"Nah, the trick with him is to just come over and flop," Jack panted, putting a hand on their owner's leg and lean over to catch his breath, "God I want to know what that red-eyed killer did to me... I shouldn't be this tired after all this time, should I?" He worried as the mech wrapped a careful hand around him, rubbing his side lightly until Jack could finish the climb to sit with his back against Cuddler's front, almost in the middle of his 'lap.'

Above the two's owner crooned and chirred in pleasure, brightening up as he started to pet Jack.

"See? He's easy to make happy." the man grinned at April. "Think like a cat."

Well considering the mech had put her here, April tugged her makeshift blanket nest with her and flopped to a sit next to him, offering some of the awesome fluffyness. "It depends what he did, plus we really don't know how much time has passed. You've still got some weight to gain so your energy reserves are going to be non existent. But that's better than the last time you clambered around if you recall." She smiled reassuringly.

Jack leaned over and almost shyly rested against the shorter woman, sighing as he did so. The weakness in him was felt and visible, "Yeah, maybe if we go to the girls' place I can finally swim a bit with my baby girl and Angelus. Last time I saw them those mechs where making a 'tank' the size of a massive lake..." he pouted, wanting to go see his family again.

April didn't mind knowing the man just wanted the social comfort giving a friendly one arm hug. "I know, hmmm..." Her brain was kicking into gear. "If we had something to draw on, do kinda a pictionary thing might be able to make a signal to the big guy here you want to visit them? But at least it sounds like their mechs are taking good care of them, you're daughter sounds adorable."

"She has my mother's eyes," The man said as the mech tucked the cloth around both of them before the heavy but somehow gentle weight of his hands settled on them. Not quite pinning but seemed like he didn't want them to move as a metallic purring started, vibrating against their backs. "You'd like Jessica too. I don't think there was another gold-girl for about fifty miles back home. From what I was told everyone had a really good spazz when she was born."

Listening to him talk about his family April just chuckled at the mech who seemed rather happy they were cuddled up against him an talking apparently entertained.

"I never really got to meet the mermaids when I was home, land runners yeah, where I lived they were common. Wish I'd had a chance too. An I usually like everyone save for a few mechs I've had the displeasure of experiencing." Teasing. "I think thats why I keep changing hands...though this guys acting real weird, he's got this fancy new collar for me..."

"Has sparkles on it?" Jack lifted his head a little, "He puts one on me before out and about. Maybe its because you're a girl? No offence."

"Looked like emeralds an stuff." Shrugging with a grin. "None taken, though makes me feel like them Beverly Hills purse poodles..." April added laughing softly, "Maybe that's why he's obsessively bathing? We're goin' somewhere maybe?"

"Likely, last time that other guy was here we went out to this park like place that was in a ship," Jack shifted, getting a pet from a grey fingertip as the buzz-clicking above picked up as the mechs started to chat. "It was actually one of the most beautiful places I ever been too, the trees and stuff where all...crystal."

"Wow." April blinked at the description. "That'd be pretty cool actually..." She looked up at the mechs as they started chattering away. "Well they're excited about somethin'."

The man stiffly moved until he could lay down, not looking well once more, "Hey April, think you can get some water from Cuddler?"

"I can try." Letting the man use the blanket for easy cuddles, she shifted to stand patting the mechs front. "Hey!" Bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet.

Almost at once blue optics turned down to the humans, the metallic hands lifting away so not to interfere. The mech tilted his head, the crest flashed a bit in the lights as he clicked down at her, " ** _What is it Pretty Thing?_** "

Smokescreen leaned over to look at the organics, winglets twitching, " ** _Do they need to go back to their nest or something?_** "

" ** _I'm still decoding some of their calls,_** " Bluestreak flicked his winglets back at his older brother, he reached down to pick up the female human and bring her up to his optic level with another croon.

April made motions to her mouth and tipped her head back when drinking, then she pointed at Jack who was curled up then pointed at her mouth again.

Bluestreak tilted his head, chirping, " ** _You need...oh. Oh you're trying to help Fuzzy hmm?_** " shifting his hold to cradle the female human in one hand and offered both two food cubes and two water cubes for the human to get off his fingers. " ** _Its about feeding time for you two anyways, here you go._** "

Snagging both and looking silly cuz she was holding the bundle of cubes to herself she crouched in his palm pointedly looking down at Jack. In an obviously display of 'down?' The other hand carefully folded over top of the woman to keep her in place, and letting April feel like a caught bug or bird in someone's hands. It only lasted a few moments before she was gently put back on the epic yellow blanket.

Shooting a smile up at the mech, she settled next to Jack and set the food cube of his down next to him before giving him the water cube, "Here."

"Thanks," Jack said as he took the gel covered cube, nibbling on a corner to make a small hole and started sucking the water out at an easy flow.

Nibbling at her food cube April preened a bit. "Of course. Glad he understood."

"The motion of 'give me foods' is apparently universal." the bearded man chuckled.

"I guess." she wasn't actually hungry though she did at least nibble otherwise Cuddler tended to spazz, humming lightly as she sprawled on her back where she could look up and watch both mechs.

It took a few minutes but soon the familiar sound of snoring from the man drifted in the air. That had the mechs' amused attention as Cuddler, Bluestreak cupped April up into his hands and put her into the waiting hold of the new mech. Turning his attention to the exosted man and though it didn't seem like he should, picked Jack up with out waking him. The mech chirred happily as he headed into his room where in had the 'human area' in his closet to put his pet back into his nest.

Meanwhile back in the living area the new mech caged April in one hand, poking and teasing at her sides with the other. Smokescreen grinned, testing her tolerance as he thought about how grabby sparklings were.

 _Wait waitwait! Leave me with the new guy?_ Eyeing where Bluestreak when she squeaked in surprise at the poking and tickling, flopping as that seemed to be what the mechs _wanted_ when they did that, she tolerated being mussed around with though she was giving Smokescreen a baffled look of WTH?

" ** _Come on,_** " The mech grinned, poking the human in the soft middle, then tweaked at her long helm fur, " ** _Let me see what you're like._** "

" ** _Smokey!_** " Bluestreak protested coming back in.

" ** _Calm down Blue,_** " The older mech ordered, the holding hand letting go for the most part, " ** _If we're giving her to X-Brawn, we should know how she reacts. You know he's very hands on, and sparklings are clingy as it is. She's at the scale of a fragile sparkling that would likely be all over her, and likely at the same strength scale. The organic can't hurt it after a sparkling is a good three or four decacycles, but until then I want to know what her tolerances are._** "

Squeaking in protest all she did was obviously sulk and tried to curl into a ball in defense when he started tugging her hair-that _hurt_. As soon she saw Blue she _pouted_ hard at him looking near tears, but despite all of it she didn't get aggressive and instead took the abuse. Though it'd be obvious first chance she had she'd prefer to hide from the mech.

The pokes turned to strokes after a bit, the bigger mech gave a growling purr as his youngest brother hovered over him, but didn't give up the human, " ** _See, she's not hurt, should be more than what X-Brawn will do to her._** "

" ** _What about a sparkling?_** " Bluestreak asked as he almost sat in Smokescreen's lap, the human being pulled between their frames as the mechs settled in for a cuddle before Prowl stopped by.

" ** _I think it should be okay,_** " The older mech said thoughtfully, keeping the human tucked against his frame, maybe forcing trust but he was still testing her, " ** _As long as it doesn't have too big of claws._** "

April gave Smokescreen a hilariously wary look and reluctantly allowed the cuddling, still pouting at Bluestreak at the minor betrayal. Huffing, she hid in the cup of Smokescreens hand and disappeared from view in an attempt to hide and sulk at them both.

They were probably talking about her too. Jerks.

" ** _Aw, I'm sorry Pretty thing..._** " Bluestreak said, trying to give the human a pet, " ** _But Smoky does have a good point, when the sparkling crawls out you are grabby size and soft._** "


	10. Present

Bluestreak hummed and touched his chest where under where his pet and the gift for his brother, were safely tucked away in two different armor pockets. He hummed softly, having kept the two organics awake for the long drive across the colony, planning on letting them recharge on the trip over. His winglets twitched and fluttered as the mech tried to keep from bouncing. He held the fine ribbon-like flex metal strip wrapped around his right hand.

April was contently curled into a ball with her blankets that she'd stockpiled from bath time giving a sleepy yawn when she felt the almost happy bouncing but when she opened her eyes it was still dark so they were still moving.

The mech was humming and singing, or at least that what it always seemed like when her new owner was in a really, really good mood. He was chattering away to other mechs she couldn't see or hear right now.

The only way he probably realized she was awake was her moving in the armor pocket as she started to wake up fully from her nap. The mech's own movement stopped for five seconds, before he changed his mind to keep his humans tucked inside the armor pockets while still outside. Though it was possible for them to breathe, the mech didn't want to take the chance, and also didn't like how cool it would be for them.

She was a little burrito human wiggling around in there, investigating like she normally did. "Heeellllooooo?"

There was a semi-distant rapping of metal knuckles on armor as Bluestreak paused talking to Smokescreen as they waited for Prowl to come. It was a 'wait in there' motion the younger mech did, and only would take out the human if there was a much stronger wiggling that meant they needed to purge, but he'd pushed both humans to do that a few times before leaving.

April settled and seemed to just _sigh_ and sulked a bit. There was an almost playful *tap* back at him for the rapping, because she was bored. Then after what felt like forever she just started singing to herself. She liked it because it echoed and it was not like they understood her singing.

" ** _Aaaawwww..._** " Bluestreak said, almost completely randomly as Prowl walked up. He pounced his brother, giggling and then darted ahead to X-brawn's home ship.

Prowl just blinked, longer winglets twitching as he looked to a bemused Smokescrean. They shrugged and followed after the still youngest of their family.

April totally didn't notice cycling through what songs she remembered because she hated when it was quiet and Cuddler had stopped yammering. And it was dark so it wasn't like she could easily distract herself. Blankeeeets.

The mech around her purred low and deep and pleased to no end as he was jarred. Being grabbed and lifted into a powerful hug, Bluestreak clung and snuggled against the chest of his oldest brother that raised him. Then melted as that spot between his winglets was scratched.

Her singing stopped with a surprised squeak at the jarring and gave a concerned noise and a slight shuffling in the armor pocket, caught off guard. What in the world was Cuddler _doing?_

He was off like a shot vocally, chattering away in clicks, beeps, trills and something like a _meep_ a few times. The mech was moving, or being moved, his energy field so active it wrapped around the humans, but there was a pressing of another field that was meshing with his.

This was new and rather disconcerting. What was he doing, having sex?!

April gave a light call at the mech trying to get his attention, "What the hell man?!"

Bluestreak giggled, " ** _Sorry X-Brawn, my pets don't know your field, and it is pretty strong._** "

The bigger mech arched an optic ridge first at the cuddly Bluestreak he was holding, then at the other two younger mechs. " ** _Pets_** ** _,_** " He echoed.

" ** _Yep! They're in my armor pockets,_** " Bluestreak said sheepishly, " ** _They are sparkling sized and I can give them life support. Maybe we can go inside and I'll let them out!_** "

Having no idea what was transpiring she tapped at the armor pocket wall again. It'd be hilarious once it actually opened. It took a little while, or maybe five minutes. It was impossible to tell from the inside of the armor pocket. Then April's strange but still safe spot opened, the pocket lessening but not opening all the way just yet as the hosting mech fished inside his frame for her.

She tried to peek out the cracked opening while ducking seeking fingers-her normal little game with him before he managed to snag her. He'd had her hair down and the new collar was on so she figured wherever they were was somewhere he wanted her froofy.

A grey digit tapped the edge of the pocket, then crept in to nudge at the soft bundle. The mech purred deeply to her as he opened the pocket enough to gently reach in and curl his fingers over, then scoop out human, blankets and all. Squeaking in surprise at the light outside, she ducked into her blanket nest at first before owlishly peering from between a fold at the outside world, eventually creeping her head into view to perk up and look around. There was an air of, ' _You cannot see me...but I can see you. Which means you can see me. Oh dear. Blankets. But I wanna see..._ ' from her.

Bluestreak grinned, his Fuzzy was safe against his middle where the mech was sitting against X-Brawn. He gently tickled the female through the cloth, " ** _And this is Pretty Thing! Its a much better name than what the mech before called her, or what Prowl came up- he's not good at names so don't let him name the sparkling._** "

Squirming free of the blankets for the most part April spotted Jack resting against Cuddler's middle and then looked up at mech's face and...That was a big mech. Who the heck was that? She glanced down at Jack.

"You ever seen the mech before?" She wasn't really taking her eyes off this new mech, which might give the illusion to them that she was actually talking to the mech. Only her legs were still bundled in her nest of blankets at that moment.

"No..." Jack said slowly, "Cuddler's been almost attached to him the last few minutes." He watched as their owner took the normal sized hand of the bigger mech and gently put April in the palm.

April being how she was behaved and was placid for the hand switch, blanket falling off onto Cuddler's hand as just the human was set to rest in the palm. She looked up at the masked face of the mech and head-tilted. "Well so far Cuddler's been around mechs that are at least nice… This guy's huge.."

"Look at the other hand!" Jack yelped, having finally spotted what Cuddler was snuggled under.

"Wha-Jesus Christ!" That hand looked like it could do some damage. She looked to Cuddler then the new mech in confusion then the hand she was on. The human tilted her head at the older brother unsure what she was supposed to do. Was he going to try and _pet_ her with that big hand?

But it was the thumb of the left hand that he was holding her hat moved to rub against her. Not as delicately as the grey digits always were, but also not hard as April was nudged. She must be tamer since she let him pet her even if it was a bit more firm. April stayed put letting him pet, shifting her weight to accommodate the nudging.

Cuddler was grinning at her from the side, the mech chirp-buzzing at her. He crooned for a few moments before he looked down at Jack. Wiggling free, he offered the man to the black and white mech- that was the one that took April from the red-eyed mech!- like someone holding out a kitten for inspection. Then started to seemingly clean up with the Poker-mech.

April herself was lowered down, sliding into the curve of this new mech's fingers and then off them on to his thigh. The mech tilted his head, and his voice was a deep thrumming instead of the lighter sounds of Cuddler. He gently nudged April with one finger, then ran the finger tip- what looked like a claw that was retracted back.

April gave a call of, "Hi!" to the familiar black and white, and absently wondered how Amanda was doing as she was deposited onto the large thigh. She gave a quiet squeak as she arched a bit into the pet, then figured she'd test how this mech would react as she turned to glomp his finger and peer up at him. Cuddler loved it when she did this, so the woman figured wouldn't hurt to see what this mech did.

The finger she was on lifted a little under her instead of holding still, tweaking a bit and the side of the mech's thumb brushed against the human again. It was more like the mech was just wiggling his fingers at her.

She squeaked in surprise at how it tickled, but she held on and caught onto the game. The tree sized digits moved again, nudging April a few paces backwards and then paused to see what she would do.

At that she huffed, her feet braced and pushed back with a soft laugh. Then she got smart and instead just hopped up on top of his hand and clung to it. She grinned up at him, a bit breathless, in a 'ha! I got you!' manner.

The big mech vented sharply in what was the equivalent of a snort for these beings. He lifted his hand up to bring the woman up to his optic level, and regarded her while that thrumming deep voice clicked out a question.

"No clue what yer saaaaying...!" April giggled, eyeing the mech's face. Seeing how close she was, she shifted and scooted, then reached out to touch his mask curiously.

The mech drew back, but then moved her closer with him, having reclined back. He tilted his hand so that April slid off to plop gently on his chest and collar ridge. Bright, but at the same time dark blue optics stared back. She was so close that she could see the inner lenses.

"Oh now you're going to pull a Cuddler..." Seeing where she was, she couldn't help but peer at his face though his mask that obviously hid and protected most of it. Shaking some hair out of her face, April smiled. After studying him, she settled on his throat, her energy leaving her as soon as it came. Cuddles sounded awesome, since she was in the mood for them.

At least she didn't try and sprawl on his face. Though she thought that'd be funny.

The mech purred deeply under her, his neck cables sending the vibrations through her as the mech's chin moved to touch and rub against the human. Then he looked up and buzz-clicked at the others.

The human was relaxed as he seemed to nuzzle her, and gave a soft hum. At the buzz clicking she tilted her head and looked over at Cuddler and the other two from her spot snuggled up under his chin. The other mechs were looking pleased, the grey mech chittering happily as the black and white one stroked Jack, seemingly checking him over.

She really wondered what they were saying as she looked back at the big mech. She stretched up to peer at his face, needing to rest her hands on his face mask for balance and leverage.

The goatee design under her fingers moved a bit, though oddly still as he rumbled and talked. A silver fingertip nudged at her back, then followed down along her spine exactly. There was a buzzing feeling that followed that sent a shiver through the woman's whole body.

April startled at the touch before relaxing into it, even resting her chin on the metal that was oddly still. She didn't mind the petting, though she gave a full body shudder at the odd sensation. She'd felt it before; it had just been awhile.

The mech's rumble changed to give an alternating pattern that was oddly like a chuckle. Then he spoke, thankfully not too loud, as Cuddler started fuzzing around, apparently looking for something now.

The human didn't move around too much, between studying his face and cuddling against his neck cables. She'd only peer at his face when he talked out of curiousity-not that she understood what was being said. Cuddler moving around made her look and watch curious, as Jack seemed asleep in the black and white's hands.

Her owner disappeared into another room, trilling like he was in a giggle fit as Poker-mech smirked and blocked the other room from sight. The mech April was sitting on edged up and gave a buzzing sound. Apparently he wanted to know what the others were doing in his home, but only got another trill.

April shifted with him out of habit as he slowly sat up. From her new position, she could now be seen out of the corner of his optic. She peered up at him, then did the classic squirrel pose to try to see what he was looking at.

Poker-mech wiggled his fingers at her, smirking out right as he laughed with a deeper trill himself. He then sauntered over to sprawl on Black and White, careful of the mech's delicate burden, but still wanting to poke the sleeping human. April blinked at the wave, having a comical "what are you up to?" expression, then looked at the big mech's face next to her in confusion.

Black and white lifted a hand and smacked the other mech, shifting the now half awake Jack closer to his front. Poker-mech seemed to pout as he lounged on the couch, chirping to the new one.

The strange massive armed mech reached up to April after a clicking conversation. April blinked at the hand, only ducking slightly when his fingers brushed against her and one passed over her hair. Otherwise she didn't really move from her spot against his neck and jaw.

The mech hummed, his fingers wrapping around the woman and lifting her free. He poked her in his palm with his thumb as the mech leaned forward, and then down. She slid down into the curling fingers before the mech rested the backs of them on the ground, letting April off and onto the ground itself. Not too far away Jack was being put down as well, Black and White stroking and petting the man a few times before sitting back up to rejoin the conversation.

April strode over to the man after seeing him waver at all the fussing. "Doin' alright?"

"Yeah, but apparently I can't powernap around these mechs," Jack grumbled. He looked around. "Let's see how far we can go, see what's there is to see. Something a little different to do, ya know?"

"Not with this many around probably not," April nodded in agreement. "I wanna know what they're fussing at in that other room..."

"Is there more? Is there another mech here? I can't see where he went," Jack asked as he walked slowly under the chair that Black and White was sitting on. They were moving to take the longer way around Poker-mech, who seemed to like poking humans as much as that card like game he and Cuddler played.

April followed, shaking her head. "All I've seen are Cuddler, Poker, Black an' White, and that big mech they handed me off to..."

"I wonder if there's another person around here," the man said as he scratched at his beard, looking back at the mechs. They didn't seem to mind the humans wandering off. Jack grinned at April as he slowly led her to a different room than the one Cuddler had disappeared into, "...or something I can use like a razor."

"I dunno, wouldn't hurt to look." She followed with her normal gimp, giving a lopsided grin. "So glad I don't have to worry about that, dunno what they did, but I guess they wanted females mostly hairless," she said, teasing him.

"I think that's only some of the mechs." The man shrugged. "Seems like Cuddler doesn't care, and neither do most mechs I met."

"Took 'em forever to get me a comb though..." April hummed. "Wonder how we could describe a razor or something for you. Kinda hard to do pictionary with that..." she added, thoughtful.

"I can make something. I have a few bits that work like a knife," Jack smirked at the woman beside him. "It's how I made my pockets."

"Ahhhh...handy man," she teased as she peered into the room. "Seems pretty bare..."

"Well, I was a handy man before." Jack rubbed at the back of his head, scanning the wide room before walking in. He followed one wall, then backed up almost to the middle of the room to see what was up above. "You know…this looks like a work room." He eyed the bench, tables, and what looked like a tool chest.

Grinning, he motioned April to that wall. He was already a professional snoop and scavenger in this massive mech-ruled world.


	11. Wrecker

Bulkhead looked up as the door to his apartment opened, and Jackhammer stepped in. A strange wailing noise followed him in and that had Bulkhead confused. " ** _What do you got there, Jackie?_** "

" ** _A little spark-fire._** " The shorter mech grinned, though there was a lingering trace of sheepishness from the swordsmech as he cradled something in his arms. " ** _Kinda feel bad for it, don't think its taking well to the meds. But I got us something._** "

" ** _What? What is it?_** " Bulkhead asked with wary skepticism. " ** _And what's this about meds? I ain't no med-bot._** "

" ** _No, not medic Bulky,_** " Jackhammer carefully closed the door to his shared apartment and coded it to lock, satisfied at the heavy thump behind him. " ** _Meds. A tranquilizer to just to keep this little thing placid on the trip over. Didn't want it bouncing around inside me before it was trained._** " The mech was carefully holding something in cupped hands: a little organic pet. It seemed like it was a little sick from the medication and movement, but the pet shop owner had said it was normal for some and the tranquilizers had no lasting effect.

" ** _Is that one of those humans?_** " Bulkhead asked, crouching down for a better look at it. " ** _It's so tiny!_** "

" ** _Its just a pup, or semi-pup._** " Jackhammer uncurled his hands, freeing one to smack his friend as the organic cringed and clutched at his fingers, " ** _Primus mech, tone it down, think of it like a micro-bot. You got a big voice box ta go with that huge aft of yours!_** "

" ** _Hey,_** " Bulkhead protested, standing back up. " ** _You get to take care of it. My hands are too big to be able to handle it._** "

" ** _I think you should be okay,_** " The smaller mech said, running a careful finger down the organic's back. It was still just a pup and would need the comfort, " ** _From what I heard this one's pretty fearless._** "

" ** _That doesn't mean I wouldn't accidentally squash her,_** " Bulkhead countered. " ** _What are you going to name her?_** "

" ** _Not sure yet, gonna give it an orn or two to see what she's like,_** " Jackhammer grinned a little evilly. " ** _Here, sit down and hold the human for me while I make sure it can't get anywhere_** ** _while running_** ** _around and_** ** _set_** ** _up the 'tank.'_** "

" ** _Oh nonono,_** " Bulkhead protested. " ** _I'll squish her. You know I'm only good for breaking things!_** "

" ** _All you have to do is cup your hands ya big glitch,_** " The smaller Wrecker rolled his optics and took a polishing cloth off a shelf to put his new pet in. He let it curl up in the fabric before putting the whole bundle in Bulkhead's nearer hand. " ** _I'd rather her be aware of mechs_** ** _than_** ** _put her in that tiny pup-traveling cube. I'll just_** ** _be_** ** _a few odd kliks._** "

" ** _But... but...!_** " Bulkhead protested, but he was used to his protests being ignored at this point. He sighed and looked down the little organic in his hand. " ** _You better stay put._** "

Little organic optics looked blearily up at the mech before the owner re-flopped and vented deeply. The pup looked more like she had a bad batch of energon but couldn't purge it.

" ** _And you better not purge on me,_** " he added belatedly, watching a moment before looking up to check on Jackhammer. He didn't feel comfortable having such a tiny, frail thing in his hands.

" ** _Relax_** ** _Bulk_** ** _,_** " Jackhammer said as the mech cleaned up all of the stray weapons that lay forgotten on the floor, and then set up a low level energy field across the door to shield it knee-high to the green mech. Only after another sweep did he motion for his friend to follow him into the swordmech's room. He knelt down at his open closet and cleaned all of his grenades out and emptied the floor and bottom shelf, then cleaned them until even the dust was gone. Then he set up a second field across the closet door.

Bulkhead frowned at him. " ** _Why'd you get one anyways? Neither of us are good with little things like this._** "

" ** _I liked her...and well, we should get used to little things._** " Jackhammer stood after shoving his 'toys' in a box and to the side. The mech grinned. " ** _I just heard, X-brawn's been carrying a sparkling this whole time._** "

" ** _What?_** " Bulkhead looked at him in shock. " ** _When did *that* happen?_** "

" ** _The pits if I know, but there's_** ** _no_** ** _partner that I know of_** ** _and_** ** _he's expecting it to crawl out his armor in like, four or five orns._** " Jackhammer grinned as he stooped to start setting up the human things.

" ** _Why didn't he say anything before?_** " Bulkhead demanded, looking down at the organic. It was hard to imagine X-Brawn with a sparkling that size.

" ** _Don't know,_** " The smaller mech paused, tweaked something, then activated the field and stood to go back to Bulkhead, " ** _I think its a layover from the war, you know_** ** _,_** ** _with_** ** _'C_** ** _ons on this colony too._** "

" ** _What, he thought we'd blab it around if we knew?_** " Bulkhead shook his head. " ** _Do his brothers know?_** "

" ** _Yeah, I just can't tell if they told Bluestreak last or first..._** " The white mech smirked as he came over and looked at the still off-feeling pup, and very surprisingly gave her a soft sounding chirr as he stroked her back, " ** _Apparently Blue's been fostering another human that he and his brothers are giving to X-brawn, for practice with holding a bitlet. Seemed like a good idea since we're buddies with the big armed mech..._** "

So he got a human.

" ** _Bet Bluestreak is excited. Now c'mon, why don't you take her. You've finished setting up._** "

" ** _You're not doing so bad Bulky,_** " The swordsmech grinned, then carefully gathered the bundle up from the bigger mech's almost frozen hands. He poked and shifted the organic to put a soft, flexmetal collar on her. Then he took her, humming at the protesting kreel.

" ** _I don't think she likes that,_** " Bulkhead commented as he watched Jackhammer with the human.

" ** _I think she didn't like moving more_** ** _._** " Jackhammer tilted his head, holding the organic close and petting her back. " ** _T_** ** _he collar's a little big, since she's not fully grown, but not_** ** _big enough_** ** _to be pulled off. Trust me I think we'll need the tracker chip in it from what I saw in the shop._** " He grinned.

Bulkhead shook his head. " ** _I don't know why you'd pick a human that would get into everything._** "

" ** _She seemed like a Wrecker sparkling, I liked it._** " Jackhammer said as he walked back out into the living space and lowered himself down into his favorite chair. It was a little odd to see the scarred warrior humming to something sparkling sized.

* * *

Miko scrubbed her hair, pouting that the pink was fading out. She had worked so hard to save up the money to get her streaks done. The girl ducked under the water of the hot-tube sized (and just as warrrm!) bath that always seem to have cycling water for her to take a bath in. Once she deemed herself clean, the girl scrambled out to dry off and find the new set of black cloths that where left out for her.

The young girl, a grand 12, maybe 13 years old (she wasn't sure how long she'd been off of earth) investigated her area, tested to see if the field was on by throwing a toy at it. When the ball didn't bounce back, she ran out. She had looked around Scar Face's room for something amusing, and found something that looked like a stick that was curled on the end. Unbeknown to her it was a spare grenade pin that had fallen behind the white mech's desk\work bench. She'd been on top and allowed to 'help' him put something or another together, but couldn't get up on her own right now.

So that led Miko to peek out the ~open~ front door of Scar Face's room. It was only just enough to let Miko squeeze through, but still open! She looked around and held her metal stick out like one of the swords that her apparent caretaker had.

Miko had missed the memo about being a pet.

She was full of the energy that all kinds of youth had when possilby doing something they shouldn't, but still wanted to do. Miko stalked around until she placed the sound of the Giant Epic Alien 3-D TV (of all time!) and the deep thrum that was Mr. Mountain.

The proverbial light bulb clicked on.

"Ooooo…!" Miko ran over to the couch thing that Mr. Mountain seemed to always have for himself, and peeked around the corner to see what he was doing before announcing herself.

On the giant TV was something that looked like racing, but with a lot more violence. Vehicles kept shoving each other around and off-course, sometimes even producing arms and other limbs to aid in it. The huge green mech was booming at the TV, likely cheering on his favorite racer. He hadn't even noticed her out and about yet.

Miko shaded her eyes needlessly to pose as she watched, then her hand slowly dropped, "Whoa... its like NASCAR meets Super Smasher Rally...!"

Mr. Mountain became even louder, his arms pumping into the air as racers zoomed across the screen. He continued to make a spectacle of himself for several seconds, before settling back into his chair.

Only once things calmed down did Miko uncover her ears, edging out into the open a little but still able to dart in under the couch. Taking several breaths she let loose her self, "Hey! HI THERE BIG HULK GUY!" He didn't seem to notice her at first, his attention still glued to whatever was happening on the screen.

The girl pouted at being ignored, Scar Face never ignored her! ...Well, unless he wanted her to go to bed. But it wasn't anywhere near bed time, the lights in her shared room and in her closet were still really bright. Eyeing the large metallic feet, Miko ducked under the couch and walked along until she was behind the left one. She grinned and leaned out just enough to poke the heel claws with her 'stick.'

There was more loud booming from the mech above her, and sudden loud noise from his TV. The chair above her shook, and then stilled.

"Daaamn..." the girl muttered, going to the other foot to poke at with a snicker. This time her metal stick got a purple thing that looked like a muscle.

When poking wasn't making the mech pay attention to her, Miko puffed out her cheeks and left her shelter to loop around one foot then the other. With a giggling yelp she pounced on the left foot, clinging to the top of it smugly.

That got a loud noise from the mech and he looked down at her. He started at her, blinking for several moments, before he reached down and picked her up. Once she was at eye-level with him, he started buzz-clicking at her.

"Hey Mountain!" Miko greeted. "Pay attention to meeeee, I'm bored and I'm hungry and I want some water- oh! Can I have another shiny thing, and can we play something? Pleeeeease?"

Bulkhead looked down, startled, when he felt something sprawl across his foot. He stared at Jacker's human pup for a few kliks before carefully lifting her up to optic-level. " ** _What are you doing out, huh? You're supposed to stay in your area unless Jackhammer's home. You could get hurt._** "

He suddenly paused, helm tilting, as he received an incoming comm from Jackhammer.

:: ** _Hey Bulky!_** :: the swordsmech called, voice a little loud in internal comms, like normal. :: ** _Magnus is keeping my aft longer then normal, could you feed Spark-Fire for me? Might give her some time since I've been gone for two joors, the food may have run out in my room that she can reach._** ::

:: ** _Did you remember to activate the shield when you left? She just found me,_** :: Bulkhead replied. " ** _Looks like Jackhammer's going to be late, so let's get you fuel,_** " Bulkhead said to the human, standing up with her safely in his hand.

:: ** _Nah but I closed my door...wait what?_** ::

The human pup chittered and started edging up from massive palm to wrist and looked like she might even try to go up Bulkhead's arm as she gave a pitiful kreel as if starved for food and attention.

:: ** _She found her way out and landed on my foot while I was watching the race,_** :: Bulkhead replied. :: ** _She seems to really want something, so I'm guessing that's fuel._** :: " ** _Okay, okay, we're getting you fuel. Stay on my hand,_** " Bulkhead said aloud, trying to urge her down.

 ** _::...Huh, wonder how she got out. Wait, you're watching the race? Did you upset the doors again?_** :: Jackhammer demanded, knowing that sometimes his roommate got exited he inadvertently jarred inner doors open from his raw tonnage, as his pet seemed to be demanding something as well.

:: ** _I didn't think so!_** :: Bulkhead protested. :: ** _I was trying to be careful so I wouldn't scare her._** :: Bulkhead entered Jackhammer's room, finding the stash of food and very carefully getting out a packet and a water cube. It was difficult handling such small items with his big fingers, and the food package was a bit crushed when it was passed to Spark-Fire.

The pup pounced one the squished package fast enough, struggling with the wrapping a little but eating everything inside. The pup-grade fuel was made with extra additives for her growing organic body.

:: ** _Don't forget to cuddle Spark-Fire, she's still a pup and needs interaction._** :: Jackhammer paused then said, :: ** _Gah, Magnus is yelling. Good luck!_** :: He ended the comm.

Bulkhead sighed, looking at the pup. " ** _So, what am I going to do with you until Jackhammer gets back?_** "

Spark-Fire looked back at him. She hopped and tossed the packaging at the mech, and then watched it flutter down to the ground with amusement. After a bit of water the pup gave a kreel for more of her fuel.

" ** _Still hungry? Aren't you only supposed to get one of those?_** " Bulkhead asked, incredulous. Still, he reached in and carefully grabbed another package of fuel. This one was just as as squished when it reached her.

The pup ate like an Insecticon, finishing everything and looked satisfied as she mover to dangle legs on either side of one large digit to finish her water cube at a slower rate. She watched the second package flutter down with a soft trill. The pup seemed quite happy where she was.

" ** _Jacker says you need some cuddle time. I don't want to hurt you, though,_** " Bulkhead said, heading back to his chair. " ** _Are you gonna be good for me?_** "

The mech got a trill, maybe that was an okay or the equivalent of one. Spark-Fire wiggled and was looking all around at the things she normally couldn't see on the ground. She even seem to recognize one of Jackhammer's spare swords, pointing at it and chittering away.

" ** _Oh no,_** " Bulkhead said. " ** _You're not playing with those. They're too dangerous._** " The green mech moved away so that she couldn't see them any longer, turning the vid screen on again. " ** _You want to watch something with me? Let's see what's good for human pups like you._** "

Spark-Fire tilted her head at the big mech's voice, but for now seemed rather inclined to sprawl over his in his hand and over his finger. He guessed that she was not as active as she processed the big fueling, tiny legs kicking softly between digits at least as big, if not bigger than her.

" ** _I don't know why Jacker thinks you need more socializing,_** " Bulkhead commented. He carefully locked his one hand in place, near his chest so that she could lay against it if she wanted to.

The human pup moved after a bit, curling up in the mech's palm to watch what was the screen from there. Or nap, its was hard to tell.

A full pup doesn't do much right away.

However, as Bulkhead was about to learn once the human pup had processed her big meal, she was up again. She looked around for something more amusing than the 3-D vid-screen as she couldn't understand it so far. The big green mech was in for it as she started to chirp up at him, pacing around the massive hand.

Bulkhead glanced down at her. " ** _What is it now?_** "

Alert and wide awake, Spark-Fire started poking and feeling over the broad green armor panels, peeking into his frame before the mech could lock up.

" ** _Hey, get away from those. You'll hurt yourself!_** " Bulkhead said, trying to pull the human away gently.

She slipped past his fingers and then was...gone.

Bulkhead yelped, but kept very still out of fear of hurting the fragile organic. " ** _Okay, you need to get out of me right now._** "

Something like "Nee!" Was heard from under an armor plate, and then the mech could feel the charge of her energy field against his. Bulkhead gasped at the sudden rush. What was going on? Why would the touch of an organic make him feel so much better?

The bio-energy crackled against his own field before settling into a humm that meshed into his. It had been a rush and now was a constant pleasant buzz as the pup explored as far as she dared. There was a muffled yip, and then the feeling of a small warm weight accidentally dropping into an armor pocket.

The pocket automatically closed around her, to protect her. It was near his spark chamber, and that had Bulkhead worried. If she got too close to his spark, she could hurt herself, or possibly damage the chamber. But having her in the pocket... That felt nice.

Wiggling around, the pup was felt feeling around, whining softly before stilling. Spark-Fire felt around in the warm, almost hot, dark place until her fingers and then palms pressed against the metal wall. She then leaned against it completely, calming down as the pulse of the mech's spark lulled the pup.

" ** _Huh, guess you like that sound?_** " Bulkhead wondered as the rest of his frame loosened up.

The pup may have been squeaking again, things were muffled to say the least. She seemed content to snuggle up against the mech in this new way, though for how long that would last was questionable.

Bulkhead didn't think it would be that long, though he hoped she would stay there until Jackhammer came back and she could be returned to the smaller mech. Bulkhead returned his attention to the vid screen, but couldn't help but keep his sensors on the little organic.

"You're so, like, warm..." Miko hummed as she nuzzled against the side of this weird place she felt that had a buzzing she almost couldn't get enough of. "Like a hot pizza!"

The mech's voice rumbled around her and he shifted slightly before settling once more. The noises from the giant TV were muffled to the point where she had to strain to hear them, and they weren't that interesting anymore anyways.

Yawning, Miko turned so her back was to the wall, stretching her legs out fully. She wished for her cell phone, if nothing else for the light as her fingers felt around the ground. Then rolled forward to such for where she came in, finding only tight seems.

"Hey pizza heart..." Miko giggled, paused, giggled then frown as she noticed she was taking deeper breaths. "Wait... hey!" She rose up and banged on the wall, trying to wedge her fingers into the seams as the girls young mind finally put together that she was starting to run out of air.

At the banging, walls began to loosen up, and light entered into the little room she was in. Peering out, she could see out his chest, even.

The girl pressed her face to the opening and gasp, "Air! Wait... is everything in here air tight..."

The plating opened up further, allowing her to exit. She could see a clear, easy path out of chest and onto his hand... but there were so many other places in his chest that were available to her as well. Lots of beams and plates everywhere!

It took her all of two seconds to make up her mind, but a little more time to put her idea to action as Miko in her scramble fell right back into the armor pocket. That and she hadn't gotten her berth back. But the girl shimmied out and sprawled on something that was just as warm as her hidy-hole. It was metal like the rest of the mech but almost...scaly? Like bumpy hide.

Miko followed the thing, unknowing it was a mecha scar at first. The mech's voice reverberated around her, the fingers on his hand flexing and wiggling to try to entice her back that way.

The plate she was on curved away after a little bit, sliding downwards. The girl looked back at the hand made a face before trying to peek over the curve, she tilted her head at spotting internal lights. Softly glowing and not to bright but enough of a goal.

Miko slid forwards, "What is this... It's like caving but with no spiders."

As she got closer, she saw that the lights were coming from tubes, and there was some sort of liquid flowing through them. The mech was frozen still, but he was still rumbling around her.

The girl almost touched but the charge given off made her skin prickle so Miko backed off. She looked and explored as much as she dared this time before ending up back in her hiding spot. This time she used her stick to keep it from completely sealing again as the girl curled up next to the pulsing feeling that was almost, but not quite like a heartbeat.

The mech seemed to relax as she re-entered the spot, an odd humming noise coming from him that was almost as soothing as the pulsing noise. The walls closed up except for the one area that left room for air to get in for her to breathe.

"See?" Miko smiled sleepily, waving a hand at the opening, "I'll get you trained yet Mountain..." She muttered as the girl slid into sleep, unknowingly haven given the big mech a spark boost.


	12. Breeding Attempt

"Dude," Athena commented with a lazy drawl and smirk down at the red mech below her. "Do you think I'm like a cat in a tree or something Ruby?"

It was strange to think that, but here she was up on the highest point in the rooms she was allowed in. She was sitting on a shelf, a spot she found about what the woman estimated a month ago, when exercising and doing the only equivalent of rock-climbing she could. Climbing and jumping into random high places, the thrill of doing so outweighed the risk of climbing without equipment. Not that she didn't know how to do so in the first place with her training and profession. That and it freaked out the mechs sometimes when they found her in the random spots.

She had a new collar now, and even though she s till hated that it was a collar it was at least comfortable. It was made with something metallic but oddly more flexible. It had what she had guessed were rubies and some other yellow stones in it, and from how the mechs always seemed to know where Athena was, likely a tracking chip... Or maybe the chip was in _her_ since she did have two cases of being knocked out by a sneaky slip of tranquilizer in the... what? Almost half a year maybe she had been living with these two mechs. It had to have been that long since she had her bi-monthly cycle three times.

Athena hoped she weirded out the mechs, but now... she was a little on edge and suspicious. The whole home had been cleaned completely, and the yellow mech- Daisy, had seemed to be OCD-cleaning ~her~ more than normal. Athena wasn't sure she ever had that many baths in a week-ish time. Plus earlier this 'day' he had been gathering those shinny paints and slim brushes he normally used for when he wanted to paint on her.

So, the woman had slipped away to perch on her favorite spot out of the mechs' easy reach and watch what looked like fussing before Ruby started to look for her.

When the Ruby mech found her, he started buzz-clicking at her, arms up and fingers wiggling at her. He seemed to be trying to coax her to jump down to his hands.

Daisy made no such effort at coaxing. He came in with a stool, setting it down and climbing up on it, so that he could reach her.

Athena eyed him, not moving from her her perfect balanced spot, tail constantly twitching and moving to help keep her in place on what looked like a squat bottle of shining liquid gold paint. "Yes?" she asked.

He buzz-clicked at her, his hand coming up and moving in quickly to grab her. He was gentle, but there was no mistaking that he meant business.

The woman knew better at this point to fight more than to squirm to get her arms and tail free. Crossing the former over the yellow hand, the fingers curled behind her back and scrunching up her sleeveless shirt, and Athena wrapped her tail around one metallic digit like a ring- they seemed to like that.

"...sooo you really want me to be painted again that much?" she asked, puzzled.

He buzz-clicked at her as he carried her over to his work station. He undressed her, then pulled some damp cloths out of nowhere and wiped her down with them. They dried almost instantly, and then he got out some tiny brushes and paint, beginning the job of applying it to her. It was cold and tickled as it went on, but it also dried within seconds.

Athena's tail spasmed, fighting to keep from dissolving into a giggle fit, tying not to move as she knew that the stricter yellow mech would completely pin her down on the table top instead of just keeping a few light finger tips on arm and leg as she stood there., "You know, be happy I'm not like some girls who would flip out every time you strip me." She poked at one of the pink footprints she'd impishly put on the table a while ago, when she insisted so much that the mech had finally relented for the first time to let her 'help' in Daisy's work. He had cleaned and removed most of the doodles but here and there it was like he wanted a few prints.

Pulling up her hair, Athena wondered if he thought it was cute or something.

" _ **We want you to look your best,**_ " Daisy was saying as he worked. " _ **Bluestreak's coming over and bringing his human. He thinks that the two of you would make good mates. We'll see, but having you painted up and including some luck charms won't hurt**_."

" _ **Hey Sunny, you think human males have a shiny reflex the way Fire does,**_ " 'Ruby' asked as he crouched down on the other side of the small table, wiggling his fingers at their pet, crooning in an oddly cute chirr, " _ **What do you think Fireburst? Ready to give us pups now that you're fertile again?**_ " Sideswipe paused and added, " _ **If we get two I want to keep one, but Bluestreak should get the other.**_ "

He smiled as the human flipped her hair over one shoulder to try and groom it straight, eyeing him in that way that was always amusing to him.

The woman knew something was being said about her but not what. "What are you buzzing about Ruby?"

" _ **...hey! I think she knows her name now Sunstreaker!**_ "

" _ **I would think it's quite common,**_ " Daisy replied, finishing up his work painting, and gently turning her around so that he could get to work on her hair. It hadn't taken long for him to notice her finger-combing her hair and to create a comb to use on her hair. Now he was using it to dampen her hair and then used tiny tools in his hand to create several French braids running along her head, putting jewels every so often in them, and then merged them into one larger braid in the back, also with jewels tucked in amongst the strands. " _ **And of course we'd split if there ends up being two. What do you think the odds are of this actually working? They might be both land humans, but they're still two different types of human.**_ "

He chuckled at his brother. " _ **Well, humans are supposed to be rather smart. I wouldn't be surprised if she does recognize it.**_ " Sideswipe chuckled at the scene. " _ **I don't think many have three names brother. Fireburst Comet, Fire and Little Fighter? Poor think must be confused a lot. But she's so pretty.**_ " The red mech poked at the small cans of paint that were harmless to the human, finding a pretty blue shade with crystal dust in it to make the dried paint catch most light. He held it hopefully out to his brother, and grinned wider as the human seemed interested in the shade too, pausing her attempt to reclaim the red strands. " _ **Are you going to just paint her dorsal area and shoulders?**_ "

" _ **You want that color on her too?**_ " Sunstreaker sighed. " _ **Fine. Once I'm done with her head fur.**_ " He soon had her hair completed, then he took the blue can and his smallest brush. After dipping it in the blue paint, he began to use it to add accents and highlights to the designs he had already painted. " _ **And I've already done the design I wanted to do. Leave the art to the artist,**_ " he grumped at his twin.

"That's colder than before!" Athena yelped, leaning away a little bit and shivering, her tail flicking.

" _ **Ooo**_ _ **! Could you do her tail again?**_ " Sideswipe asked with pleading despite what his brother just said, watching the soft limb, " _ **That was pretty when you did it last orn!**_ " The former front line warrior paused, tilting his head to the side as an ~Idea~ entered his helm.

Sunstreaker tightening his hold on her a touch to stop her from squirming away again. " _ **This is a different design, doufus,**_ " he said.

" _ **But what if something on the tail is apart of attracting a mate for this breed,**_ " Sideswipe tried, grinned at the protesting squeaks from their pet, " _ **You know she likes to dip the end in colors and make rings or curls on it when you let her play with some left over paints.**_ " He pointed out.

" _ **Or it could mean she's not ready for mating. We have no way of knowing. Now shush,**_ " Sunstreaker retorted, setting the brush aside once he was done.

Sideswipe pouted, slumping his shoulders while tweaking his fingers to drum on the table. His semi-stillness didn't last long, wanting to pick up the human to see what Sunstreaker wrote on her back. " _ **I think I might know how to make some extra creds!**_ "

"Can I have some clothes now?" Athena demanded, squirming in the golden mech's hold a little more daringly now.

" _ **What is your idea?**_ " Sunstreaker asked, not really interested but knowing he would hear either way.

" _ **You know how the Towers and other spots in Iacon have competition for Turbo Foxes, Cyber Raptors and Cyber wolves?**_ " Sideswipe was perking back up all the way, holding his hands out hopefully for their now prettier runner breed of human, sneaking a pet in, in case his twin wasn't done yet, " _ **The humans have been getting popular. What if there's a competition for them now- the other breeds can get a ~lot~ of credits for the top five winners. I was looking in the data fields, the organics have been in privet markets longer than public for like, more than a few metacycles.**_ "

He brightened even more, smirking now, " _ **The shop keeper really didn't want to**_ _ **lose**_ _ **Fireburst, and**_ _ **P**_ _ **rimus she and some of the others of that breed were expensive.**_ _ **Plus we have her full history on data, and being**_ _ **form**_ _ **er**_ _ **ly**_ _ **wild, those scar lines add attraction and prove she has spark right? And how you can make Fire' look we can get in a top five circle, or the top winner! Plus that would maybe add to her data, and**_ _ **later**_ _ **on if we wanted to sell a pup- not the first or second ones**_ _ **as**_ _ **I want them- for a good chunk of credits.**_ " Sideswipe sucked air in to vent and cool his vocal systems.

Sunstreaker just gave his brother a Look. " _ **And put her at risk? No.**_ "

" _ **What risk?**_ " Sideswipe flashed his optics in a blink, not understanding. " _ **No one would try and steal her, plus you put two identity chips in her**_ _ **in addition to**_ _ **the two**_ _ **trackers**_ _ **in collar and under the hide.**_ "

" _ **You said yourself that she's valuable, and identity chips would mean nothing to shady types,**_ " Sunstreaker replied. He eyed the paintings critically, and then stroked her, satisfied with his work. " _ **How long until Bluestreak gets here?**_ "

" _ **Should be in a dozen kliks at this point.**_ " Sideswipe pouted. He liked the idea.

Sunstreaker was too overprotective, however. " _ **You are very pretty,**_ " he crooned to the human, stroking her. " _ **You ready to meet a male? Have pups?**_ "

"Is you're mother or something coming over?" The woman asked back, blinking at the soft rumbling that she had identified as the equivalent of the mecha' 'baby talk' as the red one did it to her too but never at each other.

" _ **What about a**_ _ **private**_ _ **one?**_ " Sideswipe asked as he watched the organic feel over her woven hair, finding the crystals fast. He flicked a small diamond shard out and offered it for a treat and to add to the collection of shiny things that their pet kept under Sunstreaker's berth.

" _ **Wouldn't that just be a gathering of people we trust, then?**_ " Sunstreaker asked his brother.

" _ **...I'm not sure...**_ " Sideswipe tilted his head as the woman took the diamond and first hopped to balance on a golden forearm, then down the other side to examine the small paint jars herself.

" _ **You get to look, but you can't touch,**_ " Sunstreaker told her, each of the jars tightly sealed so that she couldn't open them.

Athena glanced back as he spoke, tilted her own head and then eyed the red mech as he started crooning at how cute she look like that. Shrugging she looked for her favorite color, and sat on a dark brown, "I want this one!"

" _ **You like that color, Little Fighter?**_ " Sunstreaker asked, stroking her back. " _ **Next time I'll do something with that color, or I'll let you pick one then, if you change your mind.**_ "

The human hopped up onto the jar, pointing at it and took a pleading tone. Almost a wanting whine to mech audios.

" _ **Not this time, Little Fighter,**_ " Sunstreaker said soothingly. _**"Next time though, alright?"**_ He scooped her up, cradling her to his chest and stroking her back.

"Can I have my shirt back at least-" she paused as a chiming sound came. Looking in the general direction of the main door outside of her allowed area. "Is that your mom?"

" _ **Go let him in, dumbaft,**_ " Sunstreaker ordered his twin. " _ **We'll want to introduce them slowly.**_ "

Getting up and stretching on the way over, Sideswipe flicked his scanners backwards to be sure his brother had a hold of the human before moving past the inner door. He closed it out of habit to always have one door closed to keep their pet inside, then with a transmitted code there was a heavy thump of the main door unlocking and the red mech grinned as he opened it himself. Sideswipe grinned down at the shorter mech outside, " _ **Hi Blue!**_ "

" _ **Hi Sideswipe! How are you doing? Is Sunstreaker home? Does he have Fireburst? Is everything ready?**_ " Bluestreak babbled his greeting as he gave Sideswipe a one-armed hug before entering the Twins' house. In the other hand he carefully held his travel box for his human, making sure not to tip or overly jostle it.

The red mech lightly kicked the outer door closed after twitching winglets were well out of the way. The lock thumped closed before he drapped an arm over Bluestreak's shoulders. He leaned a little on the smaller mech to try and see the male organic, " _ **Good, yes, yes and I hope so!**_ " he said opening the inner door and leading their guest in, all without missing a beat, well able to keep up with Bluestreak better than Sunstreaker could.

Bluestreak leaned in and stole a kiss from Sideswipe, before going through the inner door. " _ **I made sure Fuzzy was clean and well-fed before I left.**_ " His wings perked up as he saw Sunstreaker and Fireburst. " _ **Hi Sunstreaker! I see you painted her again. Where should I put Fuzzy's box and take him out?**_ "

" _ **Go ahead and set it on the table. Why don't you hold him while we introduce them, so they can't get to each other too fast,**_ " Sunstreaker suggested, giving the talkative mech a small smile.

"It is your mother," Athena, Fireburst, said as she propped her chin on palm, elbow resting on the golden hand, her tail rapping against Sunstreaker's chest. She recognized the grey mech from apparent visits... or rather booty calls it seemed as over half the time the mechs would soon go from cuddling to honest to god robot-sex.

~ _That_ ~ had been a shock. The woman had been put in a clear cube on the golden mech's desk (presumably to be out of the way), and had a front row educational show of how the mechs made little ones.

Other than those stuck hours here and there, most of time this grey mech seem to insist on fussing over Athena's two owners like a mother hen fluffing out armor and gently pushing them around to check their armor and inner systems over.

"Hi there baby-face!" She called.

Sideswipe looked over and chirped back at her, " _ **Aw, look Blue, Fire' recognizes you now on sight!**_ "

" _ **Ooh, that's so 'gear. Hi Fire,**_ " Blue set the cube on the desk and went over to greet the female human. he reached over and carefully pet her. " _ **You did a really good job, Sunstreaker. And ooo, you added crystals to her hair too. I'm sure Fuzzy will love that,**_ " Blustreaker grinned and stole a kiss from the yellow mech before returning to the table and opening the cube, carefully extracting his own human.

" _ **Why don't you stand with him over there, and let's see if they call to one another when they see each other,**_ " Sunstreaker said to Bluestreak.

Fireburst had reached out to grasp and then pat the petting finger, and gave the mech a confused sound, watching what was going on. She seemed to perk up at hearing Fuzzy's yip as he taking out of the box, scolding Bluestreak for putting him in there with a chittering to the mechs' audios.

" _ **It's alright, Fuzzy,**_ " Bluestreak cooed to him, stroking his back reassuringly. " _ **I just had to put you in there so you'd be safe for the journey. But now that we're here, there's a female for you.**_ " The grey mech turned, so that they could see each other if they looked that way.

Sunstreaker stayed where he was, and stroked Fireburst's back.

"Dude! It's another person! Oh shit," Athena wrapped one arm around her quite bare chest, blushing. Across the room Jack looked up, flushed himself, and covered his eyes, or rather face-palmed.

"Cuddler, please, please don't let this be..." The man trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought aloud.

" _ **See? She's a very nice female,**_ " the grey mech coaxed, slowly moving closer. " _ **Why are you hiding your face from her? To show you're not a threat?**_ "

The yellow mech frowned down at Athena, and hummed soothingly. " _ **Why don't you stay right there a moment, Blue? Little Fighter doesn't look ready to let him closer at this klik.**_ "

Sideswipe was watching with those predatory, warrior optics that one normally didn't see often these orns. " _ **Sunny, Fire is covering herself and hiding. Maybe she doesn't want to seem open to a new male right away. Most organic males of any kind have prove themselves I thought?**_ "

" _ **Depends on the organic. Some have to, others only when there's competition. I don't know which humans are,**_ " Sunstreaker replied.

" _ **I wouldn't think they'd have to, not with how social they are,**_ " Bluestreak added, trying to be helpful.

" _ **Fire doesn't look very impressed.**_ " Sideswipe noted tilting his helm, and eyed Fuzzy, " _ **Maybe they can't good look at each other. Or... Fire is a bit bigger and more flesh than Fuzzy, no offence**_ _ **B**_ _ **lue**_ _ **. Wait-**_ _ **the**_ _ **y'**_ _ **re**_ _ **chirping!**_ "

Bluestreak's wings perked up at the sounds. They seemed friendly enough to him, which only fed his excitement.

" _ **Okay yeah, why don't you take a step closer, Blue,**_ " Sunstreaker suggested. Bluestreak immediately complied, but stayed silent, listening intently to the sounds and body language from the two humans.

: _ **:Do you think they can see each other well enough yet?**_ :: Bluestreak asked over the comm. :: _ **What about scent? Is he close enough to catch her scent? Would that be important for assessing her as a mate?**_ ::

:: _ **Fire seems more sight orientated to me**_ :: Sideswipe noted, keeping his bulk back, :: _ **And likes colors... She started chittering at him now though.**_ :: the mech pointed out as the female organic was leaning forward as it for a better look at a possible mate.

:: _ **I don't have the painting skills you do, Sunny... Do you think not having him painted will hurt his**_ _ **chan**_ _ **ce**_ _ **s**_ _ **?**_ :: Bluestreak asked, and took another step closer so they could better see one another.

His Fuzzy wasn't hiding his face anymore, and chittering back though in a softer tone. The male was more responding to the female, and shifted in Bluestreak's hold, glancing down at the ground, while Fireburst just smacked at Sunstreaker's hand and gave that demanding yip that meant she wanted down. That. Instant.

Sideswipe tilted his head, :: _ **That seems promising, do you think they want to meet personally?**_ :: he half asked hopefully.

:: _ **Yeah! I'm coming in closer!**_ :: Bluestreak said enthusiastically, walking over so that the two humans could reach out and touch each other.

:: _ **Just be careful, and ready to back away,**_ :: Sunstreaker warned his lover as he shifted slightly, not giving in just yet to his human's demand.

Fireburst was not shy, bracing herself on Sunstreaker to lean back then up and almost got out of his hand, tail wrapped around his thumb for balance. The sneaky organic was able to reach Fuzzy this way, partly balanced on both Sunstreaker and Bluestreak's hands as she examined the male as best she could.

Bluestreak couldn't help but hum at them, trying to encourage Fuzzy to move closer to the female without actually physically moving the human on his hand. His twitching doorwings belied his excitement, as did the glow of his optics.

Sunstreaker allowed her to move, but braced himself to catch her should his human try to jump away. She had well proven her ability to jump seemingly impossible distances.

Bluestreack's pet, though never really one to be too fast seemed awkward. He edged forward and was chittering quietly to the female. Fuzzy still seemed to be responding to her rather than taking charge. After a klik of this, he turned to stare with a pleading look to Bluestreak, pointing down.

:: _ **Okay, I think they both want down... Should we set them down?**_ :: Bluestreak asked his lovers.

:: _ **At the same time,**_ :: Sunstreaker replied. They both matched each other as they knelt down, allowing the humans to climb off of their hands and onto the floor.

Sideswipe chuckled. :: _ **Either Fire knows just what she wants or she might have picked up that Fuzzy was from a bad home to start with**_ _ **,**_ :: he said, watching as Fireburst steadied the male, then circled him and seemed to be checking over him completely. Right next to each other the similarities between the two breeds were more obvious, but it also showed that Fireburst was a good head taller than Fuzzy, darker skinned, and of course the differences in the leg shape.

Sunstreaker stood back up, but Bluestreak stayed down, keeping an optic on them. :: _ **Do you think it'll work now? She doesn't seem to be rejecting him,**_ :: he asked eagerly.

:: _ **I hope so, but didn't the care file say it can take anywhere from a groon to a few orns before they actively breed, right?**_ :: Sideswipe asked looking up to his brother from where he was kneeling down near them, but not close.

:: _ **Yeah, something like that,**_ :: Sunstreaker replied, watching them. :: _ **You should probably back off some, not let them feel so crowded.**_ ::

:: _ **Okay, okay,**_ :: Bluestreak replied, scootching back but not standing up from the floor. :: _ **I just really really want this to work.**_ ::

:: _ **Umm...**_ :: Sideswipe snickered as a breem later the three mechs were being scolded in chirps and yips by Fireburst.

The little female was holding Fuzzy by the shoulders to push him ahead of her back to Sunstreaker's room and likely to her little den under the golden mech's berth. She continued to scold him as she left the room with a bemused looking male human. Just before they left the mechs' line of sight, Fuzzy faltered.

Bluestreak's pet had been getting stronger all the time, but there were times when he needed to rest. Fireburst moved, coiling her tail around his middle and then looped an arm around her own shoulders to help him make it to the safe spot.

Bluestreak blinked at the two humans, watching them go. :: _ **Well, she was helping him. That's a good sign, right? And isn't that where her berth is?**_ ::

" _ **I think it**_ _ **is**_ _ **,**_ " Sideswipe said as he tiled his head to listen for any out of place chirps. " _ **Hmm, I think we should leave them alone, maybe instinct for them is to get out of the open for mating.**_ "

" _ **What should we do then?**_ " Bluestreak asked. " _ **How will we know if they've mated?**_ " He looked between the two of them as he slowly stood.

" _ **Sunny has scans on Fire's normal,**_ " Sideswipe tilted his head and draped himself over Bluestreak, careful of his winglets. He shifted just enough weight on the grey mech to be suggestive and nuzzled against neck cables. " _ **And I set up a small mic near her nest. If there's odd sound we can take a peek, but otherwise maybe just keep a good scan on Fire.**_ "


	13. Pet Art

Bluestreak set Fuzzy on a table. He was a bit bummed that the human and Fireburst hadn't mated, but there would be other chances. In addition, he was a bit curious. Sunstreaker had shown him the sketch pad full of drawings that had been done by Fireburst. Bluestreak wondered if Fuzzy would do the same... He pulled out a borrowed sketchpad to try. He turned it on, setting it on the table next to the human.

" ** _See what I brought you to play with? Here, look..._** " Bluestreak ran his finger along the edge, showing the human how it worked.

Fuzzy looked up from once more examining the red mineral paint on his arms, something Sunstreaker had painted on the male in case that would help his chances in the few lens the mechs tried to breed their pets. He shuffled closer rather than bothering to get and walk, peering at the pace and poking it to leave a ting spot on one side.

" ** _Yeah, see what it does?_** " Bluestreak cooed, stroking the human's back.

The human turned to wrap both arms around one of the petting fingers. It was Fuzzy's way of cuddling, something he passed to the foster Bluestreak had before giving to his eldest brother.

Bluestreak hummed happily at that, his doorwings fluttering. " ** _Yeah, I still like you. That hasn't changed. You'd rather cuddle than make pictures?_** "

Fuzzy leaned against the gray fingers, relaxing as he scanned around the table top looking for differences that might have happed from the last time he was up here. Only then did he look back at the data sheets that was bigger than he was. Sideswipe had been the one to note that Fuzzy had to be the most laid back, if not outright laziest pet around.

Though maybe that was just a forced learned lesson from his first owner, not moving much conserved energy.

" ** _It's okay, see?_** " Bluestreak urged his human closer to the datapad, then touched the screen again to encourage Fuzzy to do the same. The mech's pet finally seemed to either catch on or take an interest. The organic edged closer one finger span at a time before running fingered over the dimly glowing pad. " ** _That's it,_** " Bluestreak cooed. " ** _There you go. Why don't you make a picture?_** "

Fuzzy rolled to sit up in his knees, poking and exploring the screen before placing both hands on it for a nano, the pulled back to see what happened. Bluestreak was encouraged as the hands came up to reveal handprints on the screen. The organic drew a circle with two fingers, poked to small dots in but high, and then a curve in the lower part.

Bluestreak chuckled at that. " ** _You're getting the idea, Fuzzy. Go on._** "

There was a few squiggly lines, then a collection of others that seemed odd. Only after the human drew a circle at the top and poke out another two dots and curve would the mech see the very basic bipedal form.

" ** _Is that supposed to be a human?_** " Bluestreak asked Fuzzy as he watched. Obviously he didn't have the skill that Fireburst did... Perhaps drawing was a female thing?

At hearing the mech's voice, Fuzzy looked up, smiled and moved down to a clear spot to doodle a fish. And labeling it a fish, though still assuming like most all of his kind that Bluestreak know the words but didn't care.

" ** _Oh, I wonder what those markings are... What is it you're drawing?_** " Bluestreak continued to babble to his pet as he watched him work.

The human seemed to be content to draw little things for a bit, then after a few breams got up and carefully stood up on it.

" ** _Oh? What are you doing now?_** " Bluestreak asked. He'd been content just watching his human interact with the pad. He gave a curious chirp, watching more intently.

Fuzzy walked over it a few times, looking back at the lines of his foot prints. Than he carefully got down to sprawl on his back in the last clear spot, arms and legs flung out.

" ** _You making an impression of yourself?_** " Bluestreak asked him rhetorically, smiling down at the human. His pet stared upside down at him, than flailed about, sweeping his arms and legs back and forth on the data pad. Bluestreak stared down at the human, equally amused and bemused by the deliberate flailing. " ** _What are you doing there?_** "

The human stopped, venting as if tired again, relaxing as he recovered, then carefully got up and stood with his back to Bluestreak. He looked up at the mech as if seeking approval.

" ** _Yes, you made an impression of yourself,_** " Bluestreak praised, rubbing Fuzzy's back. The human leaned back into his tough, shifting to get an itched rubbed. Bluestreak chuckled, rubbing where his pet often had an itch. " ** _That feel better?_** "

The organic pressed back, shifting and wiggling, finally he turned to grab one large grey finger to stop it wiggling, frowning up at the mech and chirping a demand.

" ** _What is it? What do you want?_** " Bluestreak asked him, obediently holding his finger still.

Fuzzy nudged and pushed the bigger digit into just the right position, then turned around to rub his back against Bluestreak. Wiggling around to rub the edge of the fingertip against his back, and then sighed as he got the real spot he wanted itched. The mech could feel soft muscles, bones and... hard metal along the main support Colom?

Just a little but there it was.

Bluestreak frowned. That wasn't supposed to be there! :: ** _Ratchet!_** :: He accessed the familiar comm. :: ** _Where are you? Can I come see you? My human has something in his back that shouldn't be there!_** ::

Fuzzy chirped, scratched his face fuzz, and stood back up. He went innocently back to playing with the datapad, trying to find a clear spot. the human didn't seem to notice Bluestreak's alarm, as he settled to sit and start to draw with a small finger.

:: ** _What?_** :: The older mech's voice snapped through the line, sounding more than a little distracted.

:: ** _My human has something in his back that shouldn't be there. It felt like metal. Can you please scan him and find out what it is?_** :: Bluestreak pleaded.

The medic grunted, :: ** _You can do that yourself, use a mit-level scanner those are harmless on the organics- come back here!_** ::

:: ** _Really, it's truly safe for them?_** :: Bluestreak asked, picking up Fuzzy to do just that. :: ** _Who is it you're talking to Ratchet? Another patient? Doesn't everyone know by now to stay still while you work on them?_** ::

There was a sound of a vent over the comms, meaning Ratchet was talking aloud, :: ** _Yes I'm sure, don't ask how it was found out you won't like it. And no, not a normal Patient._** ::

The human gave a startled yip at being picked up, flailing a bit as small hands scrambled at the much larger one. Fuzzy squeaked and went submissively limp like he used to when the mech first had him.

:: ** _What the frat did you do Bluestreak?_** :: Ratchet demanded after a long pause.

:: ** _I didn't do anything to him!_** :: Bluestreak replied hotly. :: ** _I got him after Prowl confiscated him from a mech that was neglecting him! That spot has always itched him, but it was only now that I felt the piece inside of him._** ::

:: ** _Bluestreak,_** :: Ratchet said carefully, that is an implant, :: ** _A badly placed one at that, and badly made. You need to get it removed before it concentric._** ::

:: ** _Can I bring him to you, then? I can't get it out myself. You're the best surgeon! I've been trying to get him back to full health since I got him from his previous owner, and he hasn't been improving as much as he should have been._** :: Bluestreak pleaded to the medic.

Ratchet snorted, :: ** _Bluestreak, I'm not a vet. I may have fixed a few humans, but that was only surface damage- relatively speaking, and setting this pup's broken support, that implant is wired around a..._** :: the medic paused to think of a comparative for the younger mech, :: ** _The implant is wrapped around its motor possessor._** ::

:: ** _But Ratchet, you're the best surgeon around and you've done a lot of nanorepairs on us! Who else could I take him to with that experience? Hound has a lot of knowledge of organics, but he doesn't have the surgery experience you do, and this would be a form of surgery on organics. Please, please, please?_** :: Bluestreak asked in his best won't-you-help-me voice that never failed on any of the mechs that had been his superior officers in the war, including his older brothers.

:: ** _...I will look only Bluestreak, only a deep scan._** :: Ratchet vented, and then gave an odd, comforting sound, :: ** _Yes that's a feeder for you. You little glitch. And you Bluestreak, come by in three orns. Keep a constant scan on him and properly record his symptoms, and consult with Hound before coming to me. If I do this, IF I do, then find out what pain neutralizers and tranquilizers to use. If you want surgery on your pet than you research the after-care. I have this little glitch and its littermates to watch over._** ::

:: ** _Then get to it._** :: Ratchet snorted as he shut off his comms.

" ** _Everything will be alright,_** " Bluestreak cooed to his human, stroking him. **_"We'll get that nasty thing out of you. I bet that's what's making you so tired all the time and why you're not recovering. But don't worry, Ratchet's the best._** " After cuddling him for another few moments (and taking another scan and logging it), he set Fuzzy down by the datapad again. " ** _Here, let's go back to your drawing._** "

The confused organic held onto the grey fingers for support, recovering his balance and giving his owner a puzzled look. This wasn't like the mech's normal fussing at all. Likely the poor thing didn't even know what really happened to him.

It didn't matter though, as long as Ratchet was able to get that thing out of him. Bluestreak made notes on what to ask Hound next time he went over for a playdate with the mermaids. "Go on, why don't you start drawing again?" Bluestreak said to the human, stroking his back before nudging him toward the pad.

The human blinked at the nearly full page, turning to get one last scratch from the mech oh his back with a hopeful chirp.

" ** _You want to be scratched some more first?_** " Bluestreak asked, obliging him.

Fuzzy seemed to melt under the attention as the spot over the human's unwanted chip. The other that ID-ed him as a rescue and under Bluestreak's ownership had never seem to bother him. Once satisfied with the itch, the little organic went back over to the pad, circling it for a clear spot and after finding none he squeaked up the mech.

" ** _Oh, you want more space? Okay._** " Bluestreak reached over, tapped one button to save what Fuzzy had already drawn, and then another to bring up a fresh sheet for him.

Pleased murmurings came from the human as he's carefully got down. Small fingers started doodling again, and it would take a klik to see that Fuzzy was trying the draw bipedal shapes again. It was simple, but one picture had a figure with a much tinier one in hand, and a crest was put on as well as stubby wings.

" ** _Who is that supposed to be? Me?_** " Bluestreak asked, chuckling and sitting so that he could be closer.

His pet peeked up at his master's voice, Fuzzy staring intintly before trying to draw him again, this time it was a little bigger and the mech could see the smaller stick figure his drawn self held. Then the human tried to draw another mech.

Bluestreak hummed encouragingly. " ** _What are you drawing now?_** "

The white line on the blue back drop stool the shape of two mechs, one slim the other thinker. And then, Fuzzy sat back to do something he hadn't before, chirping with and odd amount of energy up the mech while pointing at his drawing.

" ** _Who is it you drew, Fuzzy?_** " Bluestreak asked. stroking his back.

The human chirped and chattered, squirmed a little to move to a new spot. He tried his best, but it took a few tries and spots until he drew out what had to have been a human now, pausing to inspect himself. Pulling out his coverings to look down at his front.

" ** _You drawing yourself now? Yeah, you know what you look like,_** " Bluestreak cooed to him, he leaned in closer, watching intently at what his pet was doing.

Fuzzy drew lines, first adding the head fur, then lines that matched the healing scars on his front. Squiggles were put below, and then he started another human clasping hands with him, but this drawing wasn't the same as instead if legs fuzzy drew sweeping lines that were a bit longer.

Bluestreak hummed in interest as he watched, just letting the human draw as he wished. It was certainly interesting what the human could come up with, even if he couldn't draw as well as Sunstreaker's human. The grey mech made a note to himself to let his yellow lover know that his pet was also relatively talented in art.

A chirping for attention Fuzzy waved one arm up for attention, pointing his drawn self and the finned form of a mermaid female.

" ** _Oh, you like going to see the mermaids?_** " Bluestreak asked him, and stroked his back. " ** _Are you trying to say you want to go see them?_** " Bluestreak opened his comm. :: ** _Hound? Are you home?_** ::

There was a snort of vents before a tired voice answered, :: ** _Yes Blue?_** ::

Fuzzy was back to drawing, a small little form between him and the mermaid in the picture. It was a smaller one with little fins. A second mermaid was put on the other side of the first, the organic was trying really had to match the fins to mirage's pets.

:: ** _Oh, were you recharging? I'm sorry if I woke you. I had something I just found out about Fuzzy that I need to talk to you about sometime in the next couple of orns. And he was just drawing on a sketchpad that Sunstreaker loaned me, because his human would draw landscapes on his, and so I decided to try it with Fuzzy... And he ended up drawing your mermaids and I think that means he wants to come over and see them again,_** :: Bluestreak said over the comm, as he continued to watch the human work.

:: ** _Yeah..._** :: the mech stretched by the sounds of it, growling in reflex not aggression, :: ** _Where did you come from...? Aw, okay that's cute Mirage._** :: Hound added in an amused tone, explaining. :: ** _Mirage put little fearless on my chest plates._** ::

The human almost barked, but just couldn't be that out right aggressive, waving for attention and pointing at the drawing just shy of being pushy.

" ** _Yes, yes,"_** Bluestreak cooed to the human. " ** _I'm checking to see if we can go over and you can see them._** " He stroked the human's back, returning to the comm with Hound. :: ** _That sounds adorable, Hound! Is she recharging? Can we come over? Fuzzy seems really insistent about seeing them._** ::

:: ** _We can hear him chattering over the comms,_** :: Hound chuckled, getting some spark in him at last isn't he. :: ** _Fearless is awake and trying to get into an armor pocket I think._** ::

Bluestreak's pet really wanted his attention, drawing a connecting line that 'knotted' him and the mermaid in the picture, then a lime from the knot to the pup drawing.

:: ** _Has she gone in your armor pockets before? I guess she has and she enjoys it if she's trying to get into one. So can we come over?_** :: Bluestreak asked. :: ** _And you should see this sketch he did. It's really cute._** :: " ** _I see, Fuzzy. That's really cute. Have you adopted Fearless as yours?_** " Bluestreak asked his pet.

:: ** _Yes you and Fuzzy can come over again. Mirage, have you notice how much Prima's Signer perks up when they come?_** :: Hound mused and then chucked, ::Bring the data pad Blue, our two adults have been drawing on their heat rocks.::

:: ** _Thank you! And I'll definitely bring it so you can see. You should ask Sunstreaker to see what his human does, she's really talented!_** :: Bluestreak babbled on, saving the drawing and putting the datapad in subspace before grabbing Fuzzy's travel cube.

The human skittered away from him and the cube, knowing what it was as Bluestreak took his pet almost everywhere he could. Fuzzy chirped, touching his chest, than pointing to the mech's. He also remembered the longer trip when Bluestreak took the human female he had been fostering to give to his eldest brother, both humans had been kept safe with life support and the soft polishing cloths that they liked so much. The human kept out of easy reach, even if it was rapidly tiring him out trying to get the want and request across.

" ** _Oh, you want to be carried in my armor pocket again? Okay, just let me get you some cloths to keep you warm._** " Bluestreak subspaced the cube, and went to go grab some of the sleeping cloths from Fuzzy's berth before returning to the table to collect the human.

His pet was sitting and venting as he recovered from the not really normal running about the klik before. He looked up at the mech hopefully but didn't protest as the cloth was wrapped around him before being picked up. That soft, cute, but submissive sound that Fuzzy used to always make in the first orns he was given to Bluesteak, it came now from the human.

" ** _Awww, do you like being wrapped in the blanket?_** " Bluestreak asked him. " ** _Okay, you rest and recover, and I'll get us to see the mermaids._** " Bluestreak opened his chest and the modified armor pocket. It wasn't the one next to his spark, but it was still a sheltered area, and now would circulate air that the human needed. The gray mech tucked him in the pocket before sealing it, and then left for the triad's ship.


	14. Bonding

A jolt of a stop jarred Jack awake, sliding on his back a good foot. The mega blanket that he was half hiding half wrapped like a taco.

"Not too hard Cuddler," the man protested as he adjusted himself, trying to settle back down. All thinks considering, even if he couldn't see in the pitch black, but there was air and it was much warmer than that dame cube that always gave Jack a good couple of new purple spots on his person. He rested his head back down, listening to a semi-distant pulsing as well as two different vibrations that blended together from whatever interworking's were inside of the mech.

A moment later there was the sensation of rising, and the movement again, slower this time. It was a minute or two later when the box began to open, showing Cuddler's hand for him to climb on.

Jack squinted in the dim light that was pretty brighter as it was for him at the moment, he eyed the fingers and poked a tip with the toes of one foot under the cloth. "Its cold out there... is Angie out there?"

The fingers waggled in what was meant to be an encouraging fashion as a hum filled the air, louder because he was inside the mech.

Jack pressed back a moment, gathering his courage to face this now massive world. Carefully sitting up he edged out of the cloth and then slid out onto the mech's fingers, leaving behind his blanket as he sprawled there.

The grey mech buzz-clicked at him in a tone that Jack had come to associate when Cuddler was trying to be reassuring or comforting. One finger came up to pet his back as the human looked around, recognizing the place where Angelus, Jessica, and Amy were kept.

"Angie?" The man called hopefully as he squinted until his eyes adjusted, He looked up in surprise, "You... you really came over here?"

Blue Shark was approaching, one hand cupped in front of him, and there was a flash of green in it. "Jack!" came the welcome sound of Angie's voice.

Cuddler buzzed at him again, stroking his back once, before he turned his attention to Blue Shark and the two mechs conversed in their odd electronic language.

"Angie- Angelus, baby," Jack sighed in relief, using the mech's digits to pull himself up a bit, trying to see where his girl was. "Are you okay? Amy?" He looked up to Blue Shark's optics, the blue and white mech who owned those he loved, including his baby girl.

"I'm right here," Angelus reassured him. Cuddler shifted, gently transferring the Jack to Blue Shark's hand so he could hug the mermaid. She held him close, stroking his hair. "Amy's with Softie. She likes cuddling with him."

The man sighed happily, kissing the still damp skin several times, for once not caring if the mechs saw too much. "You're not going to believe this- I... I went against what the catchers said... I asked to come here, it was in pictures but I asked." Jack rambled as he pulled Angelus into a tight hug, as scared as he was thrilled.

"And he brought you? As soon as you did?" Angelus asked, amazed. She hugged him back, pressing her face against his neck. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, its been a long few months." Jack paused and chuckled despite himself even as a blue finger trailed down his back, stopping where it always itched. "You're not going to believe what Cuddler tried to do."

"What did he do?" Angelus had to ask, cuddling in closer to him. She didn't pay any attention to the mechs chattering above them.

"I think he wanted me to make babies with this hot naked runner-" Jack ducked a smack he knew was coming.

And it did come, though the blow that landed on his side was gentler than he expected. "What, did he take you over to her owners?"

"And kept pushing us to each other, even in this traveling cube." Jack grinned, able to be amused by this now after the fact, He pushed up his sleeve for Angelus to see the swirls of blue, "Its also how I'm almost as pretty as you." he tried a peace offering kiss.

"What's that? A tattoo? Is it permanent?" Angelus asked, reaching out to trace over the markings.

"Its some kind of paint, Athena said that the 'Daisy' mech uses it on her a lot, it'll rub off or wash off." Jack explained, offering her the arm to see, "I was thinking Amy would love to play with some... going to see if I can get Cuddler to give me some and try to bring some over if I can."

"I take it Athena was the one he tried to set you up with?" Angelus commented rhetorically. "And she would love it." The green mermaid smiled at him, her fingers tracing the markings. "How else have you been? Any progress on getting your strength back?"

"Some but not a whole lot, both Athena and April were helping me." Jack rested his head down on the mermaid's shoulder, enjoying being so close, and that she was naked just added to the hot-ness of his fiancé. "Cuddler had another human for a time, she wasn't that much better than I had been at first, but improved faster. He gave her to this huge mech- with this giant arm!"

"Like a foster situation?" She asked him. "I wonder how they thought a mech like that would be safe."

"He wasn't using that big arm and hand for that much," The man looked up, rolling a little so the two were snuggled together as he looked up at Blue Shark, "But there was something strange, the other mechs, they were talking in that tone that he and Softie use on Amy."

"Maybe he's younger than them? Who knows how these guys reproduce," she suggested, completely clueless.

"It seems like he was older," Jack blinked, and pointed up at the blue mech that was holding them, "Like with Push Over seeming older than your other two mechs, and their all older seeming than Cuddler."

"Then I have no idea," Angelus replied, burying her fingers in his hair.

Jack lowered his head to her shoulder, "Will he ever put us down, I want to see Amy... and try swimming again."

"Let's see if we can get them to put us in the tank." Angelus suggested. She knocked on Blue Shark's plating, getting his attention. Once he paused in his conversation and looked down at them, she pointed back towards the tank and flapped her caudal fin at him.

Jack of course tied his best to mimic her, but it was more suggestive than anything, at least to his lady. Then dissolved into snickers.

The blue mech buzz-clicked at them, but turned to move back further into the building. It was the familiar path back to the tank the mermaids normally stayed in. The two humans were lifted up, then gently placed upon the rocks placed in the tank for Amy to sleep on.

It took a half minute to sort themselves out, but as soon as Angelus was sitting up, Jack cupped her face and kissed the woman he loved deeply in the semi freedom. "I have something for you," he said after edging back to breathe again.

"Mmm, what is it?" Angelus asked after a moment to savor the kiss. She leaned in again, nuzzling him before stealing another kiss.

"I know its not perfect," Jack said as he shuffled under the coverings on his still lean but no longer too-thin frame. "Athena gave me some of her collection, and I know rubies are your favorite." What he held was about two inches long, water drop shaped, and a flawless ruby. It was wrapped as tightly as possible to do so by hand, and a brown braid of fine wires was bundled tight and small. "You know you will always and forever be the woman I love Angie, even out here. They took everything before, so this is for you to keep,"

Angelus threw herself at him, her lips landing on his in a passionate kiss. "Thank you," she murmured when she finally pulled back several very long moments later.

Jack snuggled against her, holding her close to scratch that spot he knew she could never reach on the dorsal fin itself. "Here," the man sat up, untwining the cord to full size and put the necklace over the mermaid's head, fixing her hair before holding his love at arm's length. "You're the most beautiful thing in any world. Even more than naked hot-ness."

Angelus chuckled, flicking a fin at him. "And you haven't changed. Why is it that you get clothes when we don't?" Her hand came up, tenderly touching the necklace.

"I have no idea," the man pulled off his shirt, ignoring the network of scars as he used an improvised knife, from its mock up sheath on his pants leg, to start cutting. "Warn me if the mechs freak with the knife."

"Where did you get it!"

"There are metal bits too small for mechs to know about or bother," Jack grinned at the baffled look on his girl's face, "I'm proving to be a scavenger as much as a hand man I used to be back home. And I got good at hiding things in these cloths, been making inside pockets. Were Cuddler doesn't normally pet me."

Angelus watched as he used the knife to turn his top into something that resembled a tunic for her. "Do you have more of them?

The mechs looked over and watched them as they continued to talk, but didn't interfere for the moment.

"I think Cuddler has seen or even raided my stash of parts and goods in the closest." Jack said as he glanced at the mechs one more time then rolled to his knees. Reaching out he tied the string parts around the woman's neck and shoulders first. Then the lower part to wrap around her middle but under the dorsal.

Angelus sighed happily as he helped her get it on. "Thank you. You're so good to me." She smiled at him, twisting to reach to stroke his hair before pulling him close for a kiss.

"I promised you I'd always spoil you didn't I?" Jack smiled, tucking the homemade knife away, were Angelus could find it later, "I know I can't get you fresh fruits and old Tagger's pizzas. But I will find a way to spoil you."

"You do," she replied, pulling him down to cuddle with her.

" ** _Awww, look at them! I wonder if those are tokens to show that he wants her as his mate?_** " Bluestreak asked the former spy, watching their pets from a semi-distance.

" ** _Quite possibly,_** " Mirage replied, though he had his own suspicious. " ** _Hound should be out soon, and we can see him interacting with Fearless as well. It certainly is fascinating that two such different varieties have pair-bonded._** "

" ** _He's just as friendly with this one,_** " Trailbreaker smiled down at the recharging, sleeping, Crystal Dagger in the space tucked between his arm and body and wrapped partly in a soft sparkling warm cloth, she was resting a lot more, hard at work making two pups. " ** _Though Blue's male does favor Singer a lot more._** "

" ** _It's so gear that Crystal is going to have pups, Trailbreaker,_** " Bluestreak said, grinning. " ** _And you'll have the new tank ready in time, right? There will be plenty of space for all of the pups to grow up in that one! Did you know that Ratchet has some pups that he's taking care of? Apparently a mech had them and their mother, but their mother died and he couldn't take care of the pups on his own, so he gave them to Ratchet._** "

" ** _To Ratchet or his medical center?_** " Hound asked coming out of his 'vet room' that was just his office really. A chittering Fearless cupped in both hands, " ** _And this pup is now a full finger span bigger, longer than when we got her!_** "

" ** _I think to Ratchet, though I'm not sure,_** " Bluestreak replied. " ** _And that's so gear, Hound! It's amazing seeing her get bigger and able to do more each time I come over._** "

Mirage smiled, moving over to pet the pup. " ** _She is developing very well._** "

Fearless reached out to grasp at the mech's finger tip, wriggling happily at the attention and petting. Mirage smiled, taking the pup from his lover, and then petted her as he carried her over to place her in the tank by her mother and Fuzzy.

" ** _Oh, I should show you guys the pictures that Fuzzy drew!_** " Bluestreak said enthusiastically.

" ** _Drew?_** " Trailbreaker echoed, glancing at the tank, the mech had seem their pets using water to draw before he gave them charcoal stick to doodle on.

" ** _Yeah, I borrowed a sketchpad from Sunny and showed him how to use it, and he started drawing pictures. One of them was of him with the mermaids!_** " Bluestreak bubbled, grinning hugely and pulling out the pad. " ** _Here!_** "

Mirage smiled, watching the three humans for a moment before returning to look at what Blue was showing them.

Hound took the pad, humming thoughtfully as he looked at the pad, " ** _Our pets are tool users remember, a primitive pictograph system for 'written' communication isn't unheard of. And they are both safe from predators with an abundance of food, so they can concentrate on play and learning what they are able to._** "

" ** _Fireburst is good at drawing landscapes,_** " Bluestreak said. " ** _Fuzzy isn't as good, but at least they're recognizable._** " He chuckled.

Mirage hummed as he looked at the pad, thoughtful. " ** _That... almost looks like he's trying to imply that fearless is his pup._** "

" ** _As adopting or..._** " Trailbreaker arched an optic ridge, glancing down at the golden mermaid.

" ** _It may be possible,_** " Hound said unexpectedly, " ** _We don't have a propped vet history on Blue's Fuzzy, and I discovered something interesting about Fearless last orn._** "

Mirage raised an optic ridge, but it was Bluestreak who blurted out, " ** _What did you find, Hound?_** "

" ** _Fearless isn't purely a mermaid breed,_** " Hound walked over to the tank, rumbling in reassurance to the pets. " ** _Mostly in form she is, but internally, Fearless is more like the classic breed. Genetically she's almost half in fact, that's why it took me some orns to get her on the right fuel._** "

Mirage hummed at that. " ** _Hound, do you know anyone who could perform a test to see if they are related?_** "

" ** _These three?_** " The green mech asked, though didn't need to, " ** _It's not hard, I was going to test ours, Fuzzy wouldn't be a trouble to add. I wanted to see if there was a relation beyond pod mates with Prima and Crystal given how dedicated they are to each other and the pup._** "

" ** _Yes, it would be good to know for sure what the relationships are since we don't have definitive records,_** " Mirage said.

" ** _You can test Fuzzy,_** " Bluestreak added eagerly. " ** _It would be so amazing if they really did know each other! Can you imagine the odds against that? It would crash Prowl!_** "

" ** _It also means an established family group was traumatically spit up,_** " Trailbreaker noted in a sad tone, stroking Crystal Dagger along her side and front, ever so gently touching the slight lumps that were growing pups.

Bluestreak's wings drooped at that thought. " ** _Yeah... Wonder how much family they lost... I'd hate it if I could never see my brothers again..._** "

" ** _It's impossible to tell now,_** " Hound vented, and then lifted Fuzzy up with some protesting chirps. He rubbed a finger on the male's back with a fingertip, and just as the human started to calm down again, used the opportunity to neatly inject a mild tranquilizer to make the organic completely placid and unresisting. " ** _Now that he's stronger, I'll give the pet a propped vet check up Blue, and do some scans on the chip you found. Oh, its okay little love, you can have him back for cuddles in a groon,_** " Hound reassured Prima's Singer as she kreeled for the male back. " ** _I promise._** "


	15. Donation

" ** _Then get to it._** " Ratchet snorted as he shut off his comms and looked down at the little creature in his palm, stilling at long last as it nibbled on the sparkling feeder with the proper fuel inside. He vented as he regarded the youngest of the pet donations to the medical center, running a gentle finger down the tiny pup's side. " ** _You are a little glitch mouse aren't you?_** "

The pup waved at the red digit in protest, stilling again and the old mech's lips barely twitched in a bare hint of a smile as he looked at the tiny new-spark sized hand spread out on his finger tip. It was just a momentary softness, really, nothing to worry about, the little organic was just a pup and looked like a sparkling. That was all.

Really.

Ratchet glanced up to be sure he was alone in his office before settling into a comforting slouch, and then purred to the tiny thing in his hand.

" ** _Okay, you're cute,_** " The medic admitted softly, " ** _But your just too small pet. At least your littermates are able to be handled easily._** " He frown and focused down to the little organic optics. Shifting to take back his finger, Ratchet extended a fine point from it, the end had a micro-speck of green lubricate that was harmless, but it was bright and the mech moved it. He watched the pup pause feeding to watch and attempted to reach out to grasp the green bit, but even when it was in ranged the pup kept missing it.

The tiny organic squinted, brown optics struggling to focus. The extended arm moved a littler slower, but found the green stuff at last, and like the youth of any kind was more than happy get quiet messy.

" ** _Hmm, are your optics not working properly?_** " Ratchet asked him, moving his finger slightly and assessing the pup's ability to follow the movement.

The human pup was trying, but after another half klik, grew more restless at not being able to catch the finger again. With a small huff, the organic turned its attention away, rubbing his optics, and then feeling around to locate the feeder once more to finish off the interrupted meal. The pup was in a growing stage.

The medic frowned and took scans of the human's helm, to compare with other humans. " ** _We'll have to see what we can do about your vision, if anything,_** " he told the pup.

A muffled meep answered the old medic, the big mech stared at not sightlessly, but fuzzily at likely best. No winding the pup had been into everything, using touch just as much to see beyond what he normally could.

" ** _Poor thing,_** " Ratchet mumbled, nudging the feeder closer to the pup to make it easier for him to find and latch onto.

As the pup chirped softly and grasping the feeder to finish his meal (captive bred he was very passive indeed), and the mech's comms pinged with a glyph of someone the medic knew very well. Mostly as the femme had practically lived with Ratchet, as a few others had over the years when being completely trained.

Ratchet opened a comlink to her, " ** _Yes, Quicksilver?_** "

:: ** _Well hello my elder rusty grump,_** :: The femme greeted, :: ** _I know you're closed, but may I come up, I would like you to look at a file before I operate._** ::

:: ** _You know the codes,_** :: Ratchet replied, shifting the human in his hands to a better position.

:: ** _I'll be up in a klik,_** :: She promised, paused as a soft chirping was heard faintly over the line, :: ** _What was that, it sounded like an organic?_** ::

:: ** _Yeah, got some pups here. They were left with me after their carrier died and their owner couldn't take care of them._** ::

:: ** _Pups are more involving if you don't have the time, but quiet amusing._** :: Quicksilver chuckled, and there was the sounds of movement, then in the outer clinic the thump of the lock once, and then twice. " ** _The pets were given or donated, I get a few rescues but prefer to breed my own._** "

" ** _Yeah, well, I wasn't intending to run a rescue,_** " Ratchet griped, pulling the feeder away from the pup once it was empty.

" ** _I found the humans have a positive effect on mecha, if nothing else than it keeps mecha focused on something else,_** " Quicksilver chuckled as she stepped into the office, pausing just after passing through the energy field and stooped down to offer her fingers to the two bravest pups, " ** _Best to keep them interacting with mecha so not to be afraid._** "

The slender femme purred with a fond smile, giving a few strokes and chittering in the soft tones of the organics in reassurance before standing. Quicksilver was pale in colors, silver and white with the only true colors being her blue optics and red Medic and surgeon glyphs on her shoulders. She had the look of the Towers, but at the same time the Autobot class war mods of a medic who had to be on the field.

" ** _What's wrong with that one?_** " She asked, frowning, " ** _The pup is large enough to start nibbling on its own._** "

" ** _I think there's something off with his optics. He can't see very well,_** " Ratchet replied.

He set the feeder on a nearby table, before rising and walking over to the playpen area he had set up for the pup to try to keep him safe. " ** _He's behind where he should be, based on his siblings, and if you try to have him reach out to grab something, he'll miss more often than he grabs it._** "

" ** _Ah, yes. I have seen that with some of my pups were showing signs of that, and a rescue or two- thus why they were given up._** " Quicksilver snorted as she fallowed after the older mech, watching his charge, " ** _Its not too hard to fix, a few treatments with a very low grade light laser._** " She smirked as the pup talked about tried to hold onto one of Ratchet's fingers with a soft keen as he tried to pull away, " ** _Primus forbid, I think someone finally likes an old, grouchy spark like you._** "

Ratchet snorted at that. " ** _Or maybe he just doesn't want to be alone._** " He complied, though, letting his hand rest beside the pup.

" ** _Not from what I'm seeing,_** " The other medic chuckled softly as the human pup felt around and then tucked himself into the curve of Ratchet's fingers as if half hiding and more trying to cuddle against the warm red metal. " ** _Do you know the humans respond more to one's energy field better than spoken words?_** "

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at her, but picked up the pup to cradle him close to his chest. **_"How does that work? I was under the impression that they can't consciously understand our fields._** "

" ** _Primus, you're like over half the mecha out there. Don't pay attention just because they're tiny organics._** " The femme snorted, " ** _Not all humans have a greater sized field but even the common ones have it. Tone your field to a neutral, calmed state, if that pup is just a common type that's what it'll take, if not you'll notice half way. The happier and healthier the pets are the more the energy fields are noticeable._** "

Now that he was paying attention, the mech could feel warmth not just from the physical, if tiny, human body curled up against him. There was a warm patch of energy unlike any other mech, being made by an organic form. It was warm and sweet in sense, like a new sparkling, but it was also a tightly wound bundle within Ratchet's field, guarded from fear of being left, confusion at a world that instinctually didn't look right, as well has longing for his carrier that was taken away to be put down. There was emotion, but in that jumbled way of confused sparklings that just didn't understand the big scary world and needed a carrier or sire to smooth out the knotting fields and give reassurance.

It activated Ratchet's creator programing, and he instinctively hummed a reassuring note to the pup, his own field moving to project a sense of safety and protection. For all his grouch and grump, there was a deep sense of empathy that ran through the mech, the reason why he became a medic in the first place. The pup had already unwittingly tapped into it, but what Ratchet sensed from him... there was no way that he could leave the young organic so miserable.

" ** _They respond to fields better,_** " Quicksilver said gently, watching but not really interrupting. " ** _And it is just a pup, a sparkling that is just too young to understand what is going on. That is a large part of the charm of these pets, more so the domesticated bred ones, they stay sparkling like for their lives._** "

The pup squinted up at the hazy image and glow of warm blue optics. Yet the tension in the small body was easing under what Ratchet was doing unseen. There was a soft chirp as the pup rested his head against the mech.

Ratchet sighed heavily, one hand stroking the pup as he continued to hold him close. " ** _I never intended to get involved with them._** " But now he was, and he couldn't deny the effect that the pup was having on him.

" ** _Try carrying one in your armor pocket,_** " the femme chuckled softly, it was good to see the softer side of her former teacher.

" ** _Maybe in a bit,_** " the older mech replied, his focus on the pup, and what made the organic relax against his plating.

" ** _I'll give you my breeder care files, they are far more detailed with training and a language packet for their equivalent words._** " She paused to consider something, " ** _Tracks has a better set for that. Oh, now that's adorable._** " She added watching as the pup relaxed under the stoking and the field wrapping around him.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at her again. " ** _They have a language?_** " He returned his attention to the pup, stroking and humming to him.

" ** _Logically they do,_** " Quicksilver said, couching down to the curious organic pups at her feet. " ** _Humans are highly socially and family pack orientated animals. Really, you must pay attention to Hound and other xeno-vet medics, I keep sending you invitations to talks and discussions._** " She rose with one of the female pups to cuddle in her arms, her free hand flicked to pull out a data pad with the medical case, and set it on the desk. " ** _They would have to communicate to each other. Like cyber wolves, foxes and raptors do._** "

Ratchet snorted, continuing to stroke the pup, but then spoke up after a moment. " ** _Bluestreak wants me to take a look at his human. There's something in its back, likely put there by the previous owner._** "

" ** _In the back?_** " The femme arched an optic ridge. Looking at the lounging pet in her arms, " ** _Vet, tracking and ownership chips are all put in the organics' backs. What kind of 'something?'_** "

The smallest pup reached out to pat at one of the fingers. His field was relaxing, no longer held tight as he was reassured of safety. Even started chirping more, though in a soft tone.

" ** _This isn't one of the standard chips,_** " Ratchet replied, pinging her with the datapacket Bluestreak had sent him with the scan. The medic's finger continued to stroke the pup gently in what was supposed to be a soothing gesture.

" ** _Up and down the back over the spinal column, they like it that way._** " Quicksilver looked over the data and then transfered it to another pad, and rotated it around on the display. " ** _Strange..._** "

Ratchet automatically switched to stroke the pup along its back. " ** _He also claims that the human was starving and weak when it came into his care, and has been slow to recover its health._** "

" ** _Some mechs are not suited for organic pets._** " Quicksilver snorted, moving carefully to sit on the outer side of the desk. " ** _This almost looks like a controller chip for a micro bot sized insecticon._** " She tapped the display.

" ** _Why the frag would they want to put one of those in an organic?_** " Ratchet tried to keep his field soothing for the pup, still stroking his back.

" ** _Likely a controller or punishment method._** " Quicksilver vented, and rumbled in a lighter tone, not having the same mass as Ratchet. " ** _It will have to be surgically removed. Very carefully as well, that mane support also protects the primary nervous lines. Nick the wrong thing and then the organic cannot walk or be completely paralyzed. Would hate to see Bluestreak to lose his pet..._** " She considered and then made a link, " ** _Like operating on a micro-mecha I found._** "

" ** _He's already asked if I would do it. I have no experience working on organics, though,_** " Ratchet replied.

" ** _You have done work on micros and sparklings,_** " Quicksilver pointed out, " ** _The organics are closer to sparklings, who don't have nearly as many systems as we do, but are delicate._** " She smiled as the pet in the mech's hands started a soft humming sound and nuzzled against the mech's armor.

" ** _They also have other requirements that I don't have any sort of passing familiarity with, much less any training,_** " Ratchet grumped, though his optics were on the pup cuddled up against him.

" ** _Such a shame you don't know any experts in xeno-biology,_** " The femme said in a dry tone, an arched optic ridge and a barely seen smile.

The youngest of the organics struggled with something, then failed as he yawned widely, like a sparkling resetting the mandibles. The pet squeaked when the strokes slowed too much, but there was a soft patting on Ratchet's left pede, one of his other young charges chirping for attention

Ratchet snorted. " ** _I already have him checking with Hound first._** " He reached down, scooping up the pup and settling him next to his sibling in Ratchet's arm and stroking the both of them.

The slightly bigger human pounced on his litter mate, and there was much squirming and trill like giggling from the organics before they settled down to enjoy the shared attention, but with the mech's energy field still active it had a calming effect, making the two pets settle into dozing. The obvious affection between them caused an unconscious smile to turn up the ends of Ratchet's mouth, and he hummed a bit louder to them.

The femmie nodded to the data pad as she set the female she was holding down and tapped her case pad, " ** _Look this over when you get the chance, and I'll send you my breeder files._** " Quick silver smiled as she stood, " ** _Good luck with the organics, but like I said, they are useful with distracting mechs when working on them._** "

The medic grunted in acknowledgement- his way of saying thanks- as his attention turned to the pair of pups in his arms. As he watched the smaller pup roll and reach out to wrap both arms around one of the red digits with a soft chirp, than relaxed into sleep.


	16. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> know its been a long time since we updated, but honestly I'm just now getting back into writing and posting after loosing my father.
> 
> I was going to post the next few chapters worth with Ratchet and his new little horde, but the files are missing, so until we can find them again, dig up the history, or re-write it; prepare your self for an overload of cute in the next two chapters. And back to the wreckers for a bit after that.

Jazz hummed contentedly on the couch, cuddled up to his lover. He had managed to coax Prowl away from his home office so that the mech could relax for once. The other black and white had a datapad in his hand and was reading a leisure story, which Jazz was fine with. As long as it wasn't work, Jazz could get away with interrupting him later. Black hands idly stroked along Prowl's sides, and a horned helm rested against the mech's shoulder.

Prowl's free hand stroked along the singer's back, rumbling softly, not really humming. He would leave the singing related things to his mate. Yet he did listen to many things, including the sift chirps from the rescued pets, taken in and recovering before rehoming them, something Prowl didn't mind if only for the fact that the organic pets he kept at home seemed to make Jazz's day more often than not.

Right now there was only three, one highly aggressive, former breeding male kept in a tank while Prowl debated if it could be save. As well as two young captive bred female pups that were aloud semi-loose in the ship.

Jazz drifted as he relaxed, pressing in closer to Prowl. Moments like this were still too few and far between for Jazz's tastes. Even without the war, Prowl still carried a heavy workload that cut into free time that they could spend together.

The soft chirps slowed, and then picked up, the two pups trying to sort something out, and became visible as they chased a ball not far away. Prowl looked up, his lips twitching into a small smile before looking back down at his data pad after confirming the pups were being good, only tossing and rolling the ball between them.

Jazz shifted slightly, nuzzling up against Prowl's neck. He peeked at the playing pups as well, enjoying the sight. He had idly thought about adopting one of Prowl's fosters before, but hadn't felt especially close to any of them.

The human pups were relaxed, for now unafraid, though likely not understanding they weren't in a permanent home. They soon settled, calming down to peer at one of Jazz's interments with the curiosity of the young. After a few kliks something happen. No harm to equipment or each other, the tiny, delicate organic's voice rose and fell in what could be only a song from just out of sight.

Jazz's attention was suddenly riveted on the pup, though he hardly moved for a klik.

He could just see them from his angle, the two humans were sitting in the empty interment case as it was tilted to the side. The one with the brown head fur was the one the sound was coming from. The paler one with red was listening before she too joined, but the first had better tone, or the red one may not be used to it. Jazz slowly sat up, then moved towards the pups, careful not to startle them. He wanted to listen to the one pup sing. He settled just outside the case, watching and trying to figure out the melody of the song.

The singing pup was waving at her foster litter mate while singing. Getting her into the song, both enjoying the time as claps were added, trying to add a beat to the vocal rhythm, or so it seemed.

Jazz was fascinated by the spectacle, watching closely and recording the song to analyze later. It was amazing that they would play in such a way, and he wondered where the one pup learned such a game. He inched closer to them, not paying attention at all to his mate behind him still on the couch.

Prowl smiled, having wondered if the pups would do this again, it seemed to be their preferred way of passing the time at his office. For now he said nothing, waiting for Jazz to speak first and just enjoyed the sound. It was sweet and soft, not disrupting at all as the pups started again. This time both with more confidance.

The visored mech was completely still as he watched them, taking in their activity.

Little organic optics, of a green color looked up, chirping at the mech, and thus pausing the song as both pups crained their heads back. Surprised but not startled to see him, captive bred they were well accumulated to mechs.

" ** _What is that you're singing, little ones?_** " Jazz asked, reaching out to carefully lift the pup and bring them up close to his chestplates.

The first one tilted her head at his words, not understanding but chirped, then gave a light note. The two pups started their trill like giggles, looking back up at the mech, soft hands poked and explored what that universal way the young had when knowing they were safe.

Jazz clicked back at them, then began a trilling, wordless tune. He kept it simple, hoping they would begin to sing along with him.

The pups looked at each other then back, stopping as they listened. The red topped one pressed her ear against the chestplates, feeling and hearing what the mech was doing before trying anything.

Jazz trilled the melody again, his touch on the pups encouraging. Slowly, still listening carefully, the first pup tried to mimic Jazz's melody, though the voice much lighter. Jazz repeated it again, his field radiating his pleasure at the pup joining in.

It took two more rounds and some experimenting of the pattern of thrills before the pups both joined and settled into their own, mostly matching his harmony though. Jazz glanced up and shot Prowl a grin as he continued to lead the pups in the song, and then started teaching them a new one.

:: ** _I was wondering when they would start back up again._** :: Prowl said, speaking low even on internal comms, so jot to distrup Jazz much, :: ** _I thought you would like this trait._** "

:: ** _Why didn't you tell me about this before?_** :: Jazz asked over the comms, even as he continued to sing with the pups, giving them the occasional light stroke.

:: ** _It seemed better to let you find out like this..._** :: Prowl thought that it would make Jazz happier in other words.

:: ** _Can we keep them, love?_** :: Jazz pleaded, even as he continued to sing to the pups.

:: ** _I have a say?_** :: it was a rare Prowl tease that had no dry toned bite to it. He'd known, or guessed that as soon as he first herds the pups singing in his office, that his mate would latch onto them. :: ** _They are pups Jazz, growing and a bit more than active._** :: He watched as the pups in question wavered and slowed, voices lowering. Likely just from having an already long day of adventures out in the sparkling proofed room.

:: ** _What, like we haven't already been caring for them?_** :: Jazz asked rhetorically. He switched to crooning a lullaby to the pups to help ease them into the recharge they clearly needed. :: ** _And them being pups means we'll have them for that much longer._** ::

" ** _True, more time for you to play and teach them to croon along with you._** " Prowl spoke allowed, but lowly as he nearly silently rose up, offering the other black and white a sparkling feeder with enhanced water inside. " ** _Here, Hound said these two need the extra additives to correct near malnutrition. And they will be best kept trusting mecha, and socialized._** "

Jazz accepted the feeder. " ** _I'll see if they'll take it. They're so cute, Prowl,_** " Jazz said, offering the feeder to the pups to see if one would latch on.

There was a brief fuss, as both were thirsty, the smaller one with brown hair and the first singer reached for the feeder to nibble on the end to get the wanted fluid.

" ** _Of course, though the likely hood of you adopting them as surrogate sparklings has been growing._** " Prowl snorted softly.

" ** _Well, it's not like you're going to be comfortable with us having sparklings in the near future..._** " Jazz teased him with a grin, monitoring the way the pups drank from the feeder.

" ** _Thus why I am not complaining about you wanting them._** " Prowl paused as the second pup stared chirping almost demandingly for her turn, " ** _And pups can be trained with correct behavior from the start._** "

" ** _Awww, you'll get your turn,_** " Jazz crooned to the pup that was waiting, soon switching the feeder over to her. " ** _Admit it, you enjoy having them around,_** " the spec ops agent teased Prowl.

" ** _Some more than others,_** " Prowl agreed in part, watching his mate as much as the human pups. Then rose back up to feed the semi isolated male, well away from the vulnerable female pups.

Jazz hummed contentedly as he fed the two pups, his field flaring out to surround them with safety and comfort. Soon enough, with a combination of his voice and field, it wasn't long before the settled and then fully relaxed. The human pups cuddled against Jazz' frame as much as each other, leaning against the living metal.

" ** _Yeah, my little singers,_** " Jazz crooned to them, setting aside the feeder so that he could stroke their backs. " ** _Recharge little ones, there will be plenty to sing once you wake up again._** "

One pup yawned again fighting to stay awake but succumbed to the need of recharge after batting at the black fingers. The pups were soon sound asleep, cuddling with eachother and against Jazz as well it seemed. Jazz hummed a lullaby to them, still stroking them gently. His field was protective and soothing around the pups, his gaze soft. He was still there like that when Prowl returned from caring for the adult male human.

" ** _You can name your new sparklings._** " Prowl gave a soft fickle as he sat back down on the couch to watch his mate, and coming up with the likely hood of any other 'cute and tiny' pets over the next vorn or so.

Jazz gazed down at them thoughtfully for several kliks. " ** _This one's Harmony,_** " he said, stroking the back of the elder that had started the singing. " ** _An' this one's Tune,_** " he then stroked the younger pup's back.

" ** _Very fitting of them and you my Singer._** " Prowl had a true smile now. " ** _And I have no doubts they will be as spoiled as sparklings._** "

" ** _As they should be,_** " Jazz purred happily. He moved to sit next to Prowl, careful of the precious load in his arms.

The other mech shifted to let his mate lean on him, running white hands over his fellow grounder's hover coils, tweaking them lightly before reaching in to scratch at a rarely reached spot that was just impossible to reach by the other mech.

Jazz purred louder at the touch, relaxing into Prowl's hold and tucking his helm under Prowl's chin. " ** _Gonna spoil me._** "

" ** _I already have by keeping those pups until they sang for you._** " Prowl pointed out.

" ** _Mmm, gonna need to thank you_** _properly **, once I can stand to set them down,**_ " Jazz replied with a grin, snuggling closer.

The other mech rumbled a low, deeper tone, finding another itching spot that just didn't have that much protection but was at least able to be scratched at with someone helping.

" ** _Mmm, do you want me to join them in recharge here?_** " Jazz teased quietly, still gently stroking the pups.

" ** _Even if I did I don't think you would, given the promise a few nanos ago._** " Prowl chuckled in that soft way of his, one hand reaching down to touch Harmony's back. " ** _Their helm fur is getting longer, you should talk to Tracks about it, and what you can put in it. He seems to becoming an expert with his pet._** "

" ** _So's Sunstreaker,_** " Jazz replied. " ** _He seems to enjoy using his human as a canvas, and she doesn't seem to mind._** " Jazz rumbled softly, snuggling a touch closer to his mate.

The other black and white shifted ever so slightly, angling themselves so there was no risk to the pets, who were still good sleepers that they didn't seem to mind being moved much. Perhaps it was better to have the pets this young, as pups they would grow up with the behavior and training.

" ** _Whatever makes you happy Jazz,_** " Prowl admitted, his hand running over the black helm and gently scritching the base of the stumpy like senses.

" ** _Mmm, that's not an actual preference,_** " Jazz replied, though he went limp in Prowl's arms, except the arm keeping the pups safe.

" ** _It is, though yours._** " Prowl smiled, and couldn't help a tease, " ** _As you constantly claim to have a better style and sense of it than I do._** "

" ** _I still want to incorporate your preferences into it too,_** " Jazz replied, grinning.

" ** _I have not had the chance to see what I prefer on them,_** " Prowl shrugged one shoulder a little so not to disrupt the balance, " ** _How about I see what you pick for an orn or two, and if I find a stone I like I will let you know._** "

" ** _Sounds good t'me,_** " Jazz said. " ** _I'll talk to Tracks an' Sunny about what they do with their pets' hair._** "

The other mech rumbled softly, his free hand stroking the pets again with barely felt touch so not to wake them, " ** _For now, put these two in their tank- and I'm sure you will find a more permeated living space for them, Bluestreak uses his closet. But after I will meet you in the berth room._** "

" ** _Alright,_** " Jazz agreed reluctantly, not quite ready to set them down yet. Still, he got up and moved towards their sleeping area to tuck them in to continue their rest.

One of the pups, his Harmony yawned and looked up at the mech sleepily, grasping at one of his fingers to wrap her tiny arms around and nuzzle against.

Jazz smiled down at her. " ** _Recharge well, li'l ones,_** " he murmured, staying until she was fully back in recharge before reclaiming his finger, giving each of them a slow pet before standing up and heading to the berthroom.

He had a mate to _thank_.

* * *


	17. Sing-along

Jazz whistled as he arrived home from his shift, and immediately headed to the pups' new living space tucked away in his studio. He knew Prowl was still at work, so it would be just the humans waiting for him. He went quiet as he peeked into the studio, checking to see where the pups were.

The humans weren't readily seen right away, but after a quiet snoop the mech found them on a present he hadn't yet given them. They had been exploring, as evidence by a few light weight 'boxes,' pushed out of place to let little organic pups get to a near ground level and open 'shelf' normally out of their reach. Not much was on it but some extra supplies and the present, a soft pink pillow like bed made from the high grade polishing cloths that the humans favored. Tracks had made some to fit into a one of the cubbies on his desk, and thinking Jazz might like to do the same as the pets were good at distraction when work got too long.

Jazz' pups were sprawled out on it, the blanket cloths each had and loved, one being yellow the other green so they could tell them apart had been brought, but as the studio was kept nice and warm now, they had kicked off the blankets. Tune had fallen asleep in the laugh cloth- Tracks had called it a dress- and Harmony was in a two piece of pants and a shirt that rode up to expose pale soft hide.

Jazz chuckled silently at the sight, making a silent note to himself that he would need to better secure future gifts from these two- apparently they were more skilled at getting into and onto places than he had anticipated. His attention was drawn to Harmony's midsection and he cooed quietly, before leaning in to nuzzle at the soft skin of her belly.

The little one shifted, small limbs moving but not quite waking up as he did. Still dreaming in the organic way but not a bad one.

" ** _So adorable,_** " Jazz cooed to her, his voice soft enough to not wake her. He nuzzled her again, his hand coming up to very lightly stroke her head fur.

It was maybe a good thing that Prowl wasn't there to see how Jazz was nearly sprawled out with his head and shoulder in the deep semi-shelf. The mech's young pet shifted in response to the mech's energy field.

He hummed quietly, hoping to encourage the pup to remain in recharge even as he continued to nuzzle her. His hand reached out to begin gently petting the younger pup. It seemed to work after a wiggle and venting like sigh, Harmony trying to snuggle back down more into the funny pillow. Jazz lightly rested his helm there, too content with this way of cuddling the pups to move. He would have to move eventually, the way he was standing was just too awkward to keep up for too long.

Though... With how well the pups slept, he just might be able, with his spy master skills coax the pillow, and them into hand and up to one of his desks.

He stood up and ever-so-slowly slid the pillow onto his hand and carried it over to the desk.

It worked better than expected, or exactly as planned. Tune rolled over onto her side, one hand grasping as if looking for something her size or smaller to cuddle with. Harmony barely moved at all, the mech's voice and softened field helping in that regard.

Jazz gently shifted Tune so that she was cuddled up to Harmony, then sat down and leaned forward so that he could nuzzle the older pup once more. The organic hide was just too soft and warm, more so with the pups still being so young, and a life that must have been far easier than in the wild with predators, or passable dangers of rival tribes. Jazz' pets seem content to cuddle, even if inadvertently at the moment.

Even when they were awake, they rarely protested when he picked them up for a cuddle. It also made playing with their helm fur that much easier. He had already tried out a couple of the basic styles Tracks had taught him. For a moment he idly considered calling up Mirage to arrange a play-date for their pups, but then let the thought slip as he nuzzled Harmony again.

This time there was a stirring and a sleepy mew like sound, the pup yawning without opening her eyes just yet.

" ** _Awww, no longer tired?_** " Jazz cooed softly, but didn't move.

Small arms and legs were flung out in a mini but mighty stretch with another yawn. Her eyes blinked open and then the pup squeaked softly at seeing Jazz so close.

" ** _It's alright, Harmony,_** " Jazz said softly, nuzzling her again.

She chirped up at him, reaching up to touch and then pat at the mech's face, able to reach his lips and nasal vent the easiest as they were just there.

Jazz smiled and nuzzled her again. " ** _Yeah, I'm glad to see you too, Harmony,_** " he murmured to her, his hand shifting to stroke her back.

The female pup shifted to sit partly up, now fully against the mech's face and cuddling him actively back. Harmony then placed a kiss on the silver flex metal of Jazz' face with a giggle. Likely having seen him and Prowl do this action many times, and linking it as affection, learning from them instead of elders of a pack or tribe.

Jazz chuckled at the move, and carefully gave her a kiss back, as best as he could with the difference in size. Harmony giggled at the feeling of the kiss to her middle, finding she didn't mind and gave him another kiss. Jazz just chuckled, nuzzling her belly before giving it another kiss.

His pet gave that giggle like trill as he did that, seeming to like this new affection and pressed her cheek to the side of his face. The small hands patting and exploring, like a new sparkling and a pure show of why the human pups were so popular.

Jazz let her, cooing quietly to her. He enjoyed the innocent attention, and the curiosity that practically radiated from her. " ** _Such a good girl, Harmony._** " Jazz likely wouldn't have even been embarrassed if Prowl walked in and saw them.

She chirped at hearing the word, and so close. Tilting her little head and chirped again, after a third time it clear she was trying to mimic a few words Jazz was saying.

" ** _I love you,_** " Jazz cooed to her, encouraging.

Harmony blinked and chittered, then tried to mimic the new words. It didn't work but it was a try.

" ** _I love you,_** " he repeated, giving her a soft smile and stroking her back.

"Eh...e... _ah_..." She tried again, wiggling to sit up, looking at the mech's face so close, " _Ah_... _ah_... _ai_?" Harmony was couldn't quite get the first word. As if trying to make the two syllables one, she reached down to grasp her toes and looked worried about not getting it.

Jazz hummed reassuringly, stroking her back again. " ** _I love you,_** " he said again, slowing it down a bit for her.

" _Ah_... _ah_..? _I_?" The pup finally chirped and made the right clicking. It was soft and lacking any layers, but even with a, for a lack of a better term, an organic accent Harmony did say the first word.

Harmony chirped, repeated her new and first word a few times before trying to speak the phrase again. The human pup was still struggling but a half word of 'Love' started to form in that same way as 'I.'

Jazz stroked her back, repeating, " ** _I love,_** " for her, so she could hear how it was supposed to sound.

" _I...I lu...luv_?" Harmony tried, she was listening and kept looking to Jazz' lips whenever he spoke. " _I luv_?"

" ** _I love_** ," Jazz said again, his field radiating pride and encouragement.

" _I luv_!" The pup said as clearly as was possible, giving a little flail, but that was about it that she could say. And then lifted her arms to the stooped mech, " _I luv_?" it had that same questioning inflection of her normal chirps.

" ** _I love you,_** " Jazz said with a grin, leaning in and nuzzling her belly.

Harmony giggled and chanted " _I luv!_ " Several times to get her litter mate in on this new game that had a new way of getting attention.

" ** _I love you,_** " Jazz said, nuzzling Harmony. " ** _And I love you,_** " he added, leaning over further to nuzzle Tune.

The red haired human squeaked and rolled onto her back and blinked, Tune flailed and harmony giggled her.

" ** _Hey there, li'l Tune,_** " Jazz cooed, tickling her lightly.

His younger pet squealed and trilled, flailing at his fingers. When Tune was gasping and venting hard she laid still, and then poked her small glossa out at the mech once recovered enough.

Jazz chuckled, and nuzzled her again. " ** _You're a silly little pup. What about you, Harmony?_** " He looked at the older pup.

"Plplpl!" Harmony razzed up at him as well still sitting up but she wasn't that far away being on the same pillow.

" ** _You wanna be tickled too?_** " He asked, grinning as he tickled the older pup.

Harmony flailed, not having been expecting that, and in turn Tune scrambled up to pounce on the mech's hand to save her litter sister. Both back to chittering and chirping in their normal way.

Jazz chuckled, playing with the two of them. He tickled both of them, switching between the two, until the pups were out of breath. Then he nuzzled them and said, " ** _I love you._** "

" _Luv, luv!_ " Tune insisted back as Harmony wiggled, rolled and flopped over on one of the formally tickling fingers. She made a strange sound by mouthing and blowing. For some reason that was highly entertaining to both pups.

" ** _I love you,_** " Jazz crooned to the younger pup, scooping the two of them up so that he could cuddle them against his chest.

" _Luv...tu...ya..._ " His little Harmony tried again after the normal squirming of the two until they found their spots they were happy in. " _Luv ya_!"

Jazz began singing to the girls, a wordless lullaby that he had composed for them that was within their ability to sing. They recognized it at once, already, and though Harmony started to softly sing along, Tune was restless. Being quite for as long as she could while leaning against his wrist. Finally she chirped in a lul, patting at the large hand.

" ** _What is it you what, Tune? Want to be let down?_** " Jazz asked the younger pup.

She chirped a pleading tone, not quiet whining as she tugged on his thumb, looking up before trying to nibble on the edge if the digit.

" ** _Awww, you need to refuel?_** " Jazz asked softly, standing up and moving to get them some cubes of fuel and liquid from the storage area.

Once seeing what Jazz was getting both started small kreels, hungry but more that they thirsty, wiggling in his arms.

" ** _Here you go,_** " the former saboteur cooed to them, offering them the nutrition. " ** _Don't want you two gettin' neglected._** "

Tune went for the soft water cube first, biting a corner to start drinking. Harmony wasn't far behind, both human pets relaxed and tune finished off a second. For a few kliks neither would want to move much as their small bodies adjusted to their first dink after sleeping.

Jazz hummed softly to them, his field wrapping them in a cocoon of safety and care. Harmony chirred, or so it seemed, as she pressed against the mech's arm. Resting her head for a nano or two, before nuzzling as she hummed in reaction to the field. Tune scooted over to roll into the black colored hand, chirping in that pattern that the mech now knew was a demand to be petted.

The mech chuckled indulgently, and began stroking the pups before singing to them. It was a sparkling song that they didn't know, but had been a favorite of his when Jazz was young. His two pups grew silent, as they did when listening to him sing something new. Between the mech's field and voice, and just having woken up not that long ago, Jazz seemed to be putting the organics to sleep.

Jazz grinned down at them. " ** _Now, now, can't have you two goin' back into recharge too soon,_** " he said teasingly, then launched into a more upbeat song. He danced around the room in time to the beat, careful to keep the movements from jolting the pups.

They squeaked and chirped, clinging tightly reflexively, not quite sure what to think of this new thing just yet. But it was either not scary or he had their trust not to let anything happen to them. Harmony was the first to start her own singing voice, not in time or mimicking, just her own little song.

Happy encouragement flooded his field as he continued to dance with them and sing to them. He didn't care at all how ridiculous it would have looked to others, had they been present. It was all too easy to picture Jazz behaving the same way with a sparkling. He could be so playful, so open with his spark... Hardly the vision of a mech that had seen some of the worst the war had to offer.

" ** _Sometimes I wonder about you, my love,_** " Prowl said softly, knowing Jazz would hear, and likely knew he enter the apartment some kliks ago.

" ** _Awww, what's that supposed to mean?_** " Jazz asked, even though he continued his dance with the pups.

" ** _Exactly that Jazz,_** " The other black and white smiled as he listened to his mate's voice as well as the happy trills of the humans.

" ** _I'm only playin' with the pups,_** " the horned mech replied, tickling said pups lightly. Tune squealed, flailing but at the same time trapped in the other hand she could only suffer the playful attention until rendered limp and gasping from laughing. " ** _Don't you wanna come play with us, Prowler?_** " Jazz invited with a grin, turning his tickling touch onto Harmony.

Prowl snorted through his vents at that name, coming into the studio as the second pup made a valiant effort to scuttle up to avoid the tickling.

Jazz laughed, teasing hand following her with intent. His other hand reached out, offering Tune to Prowl to cuddle.

While Jazz was becoming occupied with the now exploring put, his mate took the living offering. Tune wiggled before relaxing once finding the white hands were only gently stroking and petting her hair and back, Prowl rumbled to help get the worked up pup settled. He looked up to see her litter mate chirping and trying to find a safe tickle free spot.

Jazz's chest armor came lose, and the playfully threatening hand guided the pup inside, where an armored empty area was opened up and offering safe haven for Harmony. The new-sparkling sized human pet retreated just inside, batting back at the black fingertips with protesting chirps and squeaks. She paused when it seemed safe, looking around the passage of living metal.

Harmony stretched out in it did, not knowing that her feet were still well within poking rang, than rose to her hands and knees. Jazz could feel the sensation if small hands exploring whatever they could reach, triggering the body to want it more, thinking the pet was a sparking that had to be tucked safely deep within his systems, and his field to imprint as a carrier or sire on the little one, under so much armor to keep warm and safe. Sparklings were fragile and couldn't keep themselves warm at that size after all.

It made him want to close the pocket protectively around her. So small and vulnerable and in need of his protection... Love and safety flooded his field for her, and he hummed a low, soothing tone. His hand stopped its playful chase, instead pressing on his armor, just above the pocket.

The pup chirped sweetly for him, but it was muffled, and after a few crawling paces the human pup was peeking into the armor pocket itself.

" ** _That's right, that's where you want to go,_** " Jazz cooed to the pup, but continued his humming. He glanced up at Prowl to see what his mate's reaction was.

Prowl was leaning back on a clean table, cradling and giving Tune the quiet attention she seemed to want. He arched an optic ridge at his mate and glanced at his chest, " ** _I suppose it wouldn't be long, I'm surprised that you didn't try that with any of the rescued humans before._** " Prowl pause, chuckling as he watched the happy spinning and humming of Jazz's hover coils, guessing he had an armor pocket now full of soft, warm and evidently 'snuggly' pup. " ** _Or did you?_** "

" ** _No, these are the first,_** " Jazz rumbled, not fighting the instincts that were being unwittingly activated by the pup. He walked over to his mate, careful not to disturb Harmony's explorations, and snuggled up against the other black and white frame.

Sifting to let Jazz get as close as he wanted, Prowl rumbled again, not quiet humming but his nearest equivalent. He chuckled and, though protecting the pup still outside, reached up to rub at the bases of the stumpy horns. " ** _Likely not the last. So, is it like carrying a sparkling as the file says?_** "

" ** _Close enough to activate all the protocols,_** " Jazz replied, purring happily at the touch. " ** _Feels good... And is appropriate, considering the pups are like surrogate sparklings anyways._** "

" ** _Do you only have the one armor pocket?_** " Prowl wondered, checking his own systems as well.

" ** _Yeah, needed space for other stuff,_** " Jazz replied, settling in more firmly against his mate as the pup within him seemed to settle in the pocket.

Prowl considered something, then shifting his grip to support his mate until both were sitting down, relaxed as he took a moment or two with his mate. The tactician rubbed Jazz' helm again and let Tune come out onto his lap, looking around as if chirping for the other pup. Jazz purred happily, the contented pleasure leaking into his field. He watched Tune with his dimmed visor as the pup moved about.

She wasn't panic or upset yet at not finding her littermate, as now and then one was taken away for a bath or a checkup. So she walked over to peer at Jazz' legs, eyed the mech and protected her sides just in case.

" ** _Do you want to join your sister?_** " Jazz cooed to the pup, offering his hand for her to climb onto. Tune eyed him, squeaking something and ducking lowly to hide behind Prowl's knee.

" ** _I don't think she trusts you not to tickle her again._** " Prowl chuckled as he watched.

" ** _Awww, I'm not going to tickle you now,_** " Jazz cooed, his hand remaining still, as if to show its good intentions. His second shared pet gave a quizzical sound, but though she stayed in place she also didn't scamper off. " ** _C'mon, an' I'll show you where Harmony is,_** " Jazz said to the pup, as if she could understand. His hand remained in place, waiting.

Slowly Tune came at last to his voice, and Prowl giving a reassuring purr to help. The pup stopped and sat on her knees, peering at the black fingertips, than held her side's before squeaking up to him.

" ** _You're safe from the tickle monster,_** " Jazz reassured her again. " ** _I'm just gonna show you where Harmony is._** " He wasn't the only one to watch as the human, snuggled against the fingers with a soft meep.

" ** _I think you are forgiven, or almost._** " Prowl chuckled.

" ** _Close enough for now,_** " Jazz chuckled as well, carefully scooping her up and bringing her up to his chest. The armor plates parted, giving her a path to the pocket that Harmony was resting in.

* * *


	18. Impulse Adopting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter partly Co-Authored with Chronicler 4

 

 

Prowl looked up from the data pad on his desk, frowning feeling at the interruption. He had been concentrating on trying to get the information he wanted to appear, though it wasn't just showing up like he wished. The soft, rather pitiful kreel of pain and distress was adding to his nerves, more so it was a sound that ate at the spark, as a clear call for help wasn't truly answered long enough to now expect help any more. Not that the Autobot was intending to ignore, his low purr was an attempt to comfort the organic as he searched for a treatment.

" ** _What?_** " Prowl half demanded, annoyed before he saw who entered the office, one hand lifting as if to protect the injured pet.

Chromedome cocked a hip and folded his arms. He matched Prowl's irritation as he quirked an optic ridge. " ** _You're the one who called me here, Prowl._** " At once his irritation washed away. He dropped his arms as his audios picked up the little sounds. " ** _What's going on?_** " Chromedome asked, dropping his tone to a more even temper.

" ** _One of the enforcers found a case of miss treatment,_** " Prowl rumbled a growl, he disliked it when things were cruelly treated, more so living things- even organic things, " ** _Or rather lack of proper treatment after his turbo fox took a swipe at an organic pet, injuring it._** " he shifted his hand away to show Chromedome the long two gashes on the mermaid's tail, the bleeding mostly stopped with a benign gel solution, " ** _Used something I'm not sure should be used on these humans, and no pain treatments, I'm trying to find something I can use- none of the Beast Masters are on the surface, or can make it over._** "

" ** _Poor thing._** " It was easy enough to see Chromedome absolutely melt at the sight of the poor thing like many mechs. He crouched a little to peer closer down at the organic. " ** _I can't believe some bots._** " he muttered.

" ** _Indeed,_** " Prowl huffed some air through his vents, glanced back down at the data pad, " ** _I hate to admit it, but this little one may have to be put down,_** " he paused as there was another pitiful kreel, " ** _I can't leave, nor agitate funds to take it to a noble's vet, nor are any of the trappers in port._** "

" ** _I'll take it._** " He blurted it before thinking about it fully. No way he would want to see the little thing put down. He just couldn't stand to hear those sad little sounds. Rewind would LOVE a pet at their place! Chromedome smiled down at the mermaid.

" ** _Can you afford the care?_** " Prowl asked, optics flashing in a blink, " ** _It's hurt, and needs a proper tank once recovered- if it can._** "

" ** _You know the Institute paid well._** " Chromedome brushed off as he kept his optics on the organic. Alright, so it might be a little tight and he'd probably have to do some extra jobs, but what would Rewind say if he just let Prowl put the poor thing down?

" ** _Have you heard of the humans before?_** " The black and white asked, hesitating on a yes, at least Prowl was trying. Yet Jazz may not harp on his hover coils if he didn't have to put one of the organics down, more one that didn't do anything but attract the bad attention of a turbo Fox. " ** _They need a specific atmosphere to breath, and water mix in this case._** "

" ** _I've heard of them, yeah._** " Chromedome nodded. He stood back a little. " ** _Haven't really looked into caring for one, but I can get a habitat set up for the little thing._** "

" ** _She will need special care for some time with those injuries._** " Prowl warned again, but was reaching to copy the care files to a data crystal. " ** _And a different traveling option then the normal cube, I wouldn't want it bending that tail again._** "

Chromedome nodded, soaking in the words. " ** _I'll make sure everything is taken care of, Prowl._** "

" ** _Just be gentle mech._** " Prowl vented, and then relented the data crystal, shifting the cushion and cloth the finned human was on, he had a cleaned, bulk Energon cube on his desk, big enough for the whole arrangement to fit in without moving the hurt organic itself. The dark and planner colors of brown and tan seemed washed out and pale on the human, dark little organic optics stared up at Chromedome, scared of him as yet another giant new mech.

" ** _Don't worry little one._** " Chromedome hummed lightly. He extended a digit, holding it down to her. " ** _You'll be nice and safe at your new home._** " Just be nice and calm with the little things. He was going to make sure nothing bad happened to her again.

The organic flinched, her fins held tight against her, peeking around the hands held to protect her face, stuck on her back in the open she must feel over exposed.

" ** _I won't hurt you._** " Chromedome cooed softly. He waited, letting her be the one to initiate any sort of contact at her own pace.

" ** _You might have some more luck somewhere quieter._** " Prowl suggested, setting the cube near, and a smaller one with a few supplies. " ** _Try and talk to Mirage and his mates, they have mermaids._** "

" ** _Alright. Thanks, Prowl! I'll keep you posted._** " Chromedome nodded. He was careful as he scooped the things up and did his best not to jostle her.

There was still a few small kreels, the tail's wide end flipped a little, but the motion was stiff, and stopped quickly. The organic whined, not seeming to expect help now.

Chromedome paused in his steps. He frowned a little down at her, head tilting. " ** _What do you need? Don't worry, we'll get you settled at home soon alright?_** "

The human looked up as he spoke, hesitating as one hand held over the semi-open injury, shivering from the pain. A hesitant chirp drifted up to him from the improvised travel cube.

Chromedome resumed his pace thought somewhat slower. His visor flickered as he kept peeking down at her as if to make sure she was still there.

The organic creature chirped softly, not vanishing each time he looked down. Even after sealing the cube to let it keep the air in and breathable for her. It just seemed so helpless, and it did make sense as she was being out of her natural water. The nearest vet wasn't too far away, and hopefully could care for this type of organic.

He smiled lightly. It wasn't too far. He'd take her by there... Chromedome hailed Rewind with a few pings. Better let him know what he would be bringing home.

:: ** _What did you get?_** :: Rewind asked after comming to his mate.

:: ** _A mermaid._** :: Chromedome answered back. He held the carrying cube closer to his chest as he stepped into the streets. Wasn't too far of a walk but he'd be over cautious the entire way.

:: ** _A what?_** :: Rewind paused, confused a moment, and then, :: ** _Is that one of the human breeds Blaster has been going on about up in orbit?_** ::

:: ** _Yes,_** :: The mech nodded, having heard from Rewind about his sire having found new pets. Though admittedly Chromdome hadn't thought too much about the new kind of organics, having been absorbed in his now shared life and work, :: ** _I'm going to stop by a tower, see if I can get one of the vets Prowl mentioned. So I'll be back a bit later than normal._** ::

:: ** _Is there something wrong Chromy?_** :: Rewind's voice was puzzled, a little worry seeping in through the line. He paused as a small data burst was sent and then the minibot gasped aloud. :: ** _What in Primus' name?! Who would just- just leave a helpless organic- or any pet, any creature in that condition?!_** ::

:: ** _Someone Prowl's going after, or already is dealing with._** :: Chromdome said as he looked down at the cube, adjusted his optics to see that the mermaid had managed to pull some of the cloth over her. Maybe hiding as the little optics scanned around outside the safety of the cube. It wasn't a shielded one, so Chromdome shifted one of his hands, not able to resist humming down at the pet, and wiggling a finger at her before re-adjusting his hold. :: ** _I'm going to get her treated, and then we can order an enclose together. Or Make something that will look nice in our corner of the Great Library. With that wound I'm not sure if the little thing should be in water right away._** ::

:: ** _Okay, I'm almost off work here, I'll meet you at home. Don't be afread to use Prowl's name, or go see Quicksilver. Blaster mentioned she has some humans of her own, Ratchet too._** ::

Chromdome paused, looking around as if expecting his partner to be on his shoulder to look at. " ** _Wait, what? They do? When did that happen?_** " There was a pause and then the Autobot turned, :: ** _I'm heading back to Iacon, can you see if one of them can help? You have more charm for that then me._** :: He smiled under his mask, hearing the resulting trilling laugh from Rewind and then assurances that the minibot would save the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any other co-authers will be added in as the chapter comes!
> 
> This is the time scale for mechs  
> nanoklik = 1/8 second  
> nano – two seconds  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds  
> bream = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours  
> mega cycle – 2.5 hours  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours  
> tak – 18 hours  
> shift – 3 days  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days  
> decacycle – 2 months  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years  
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years  
> vorn = 9metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years


End file.
